


Мимимилые ганнибальские зарисовочки

by ViEwaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Sickfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: Что, если бы Ганнибал не был таким гандоном…





	1. Диагностика энцефалита

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nice hannibal ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893291) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Читать в качестве терапии после насилия, боли и ужаса данного фандома.  
> Предупреждение: Осторожно! Может свести зубы от умиления.

— Что это? — спросил Уилл, тыкая вилкой десерт.

— Цитрусовое суфле с малиновым соусом, — Ганнибал оставил свою нетронутую порцию на тарелке, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Уилл кладёт в рот кусочек. 

— Ты боишься потерять рассудок, — добавил он после небольшой паузы.

Уилл с трудом сглотнул, едва не подавившись мякотью:

— Боюсь, да, но не уверен, чего конкретно. Кхм… я знаю, как крутятся шестерёнки у меня в голове. Не всегда в верном направлении, но сейчас что-то другое. Я чувствую, будто в мою голову влезли. Захватили.

Ганнибал аккуратно постучал пальцем по столу, а затем потянулся ладонью ко лбу Уилла. Тот прижался к прохладной руке почти не раздумывая.

— Ты очень горячий, — сказал Ганнибал. — Прошу, пойдём со мной.

Уилл взял свою тарелку с десертом и последовал за Ганнибалом. Они прошли в небольшую комнату, от пола до потолка обставленную стеллажами с книгами. На стене висели аккуратные рамки с мёртвыми пришпиленными бабочками, прекрасными в своей застывшей красоте, над камином — огромные рога, на которые Уилл взглянул с сомнением. Он позволил усадить себя в кресло, сунуть под мышку термометр, и уставился на блокнот с ручкой, внезапно оказавшийся у него на коленях.

— Будь добр, нарисуй для меня часы, — пояснил Ганнибал.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Смеёшься надо мной.

Тем не менее он пожал плечами и всё-таки нарисовал несчастные часы. Ганнибал забрал блокнот и смотрел на рисунок гораздо дольше, чем это считалось бы нормальным, изучая странный узор, который часами можно было назвать с гигантской натяжкой.

— Пространственное игнорирование, — наконец сказал Ганнибал. — Потеря времени, галлюцинации, головная боль, — он сделал несколько шагов по кабинету, но тут же вернулся и вытащил градусник. — И жар. Полагаю, у тебя энцефалит. Я хочу, чтобы ты переночевал сегодня здесь, а утром я отвезу тебя в университет Джона Хопкинса на МРТ.

Уилл взглянул на него. Надежда, облегчение и страх, что диагноз Ганнибала может быть ошибочным, смешались внутри в единое целое, и каждое из этих чувств способно было утопить с головой.

— Просто… Вот так просто? Откуда ты можешь это знать?

— Я подозревал уже в течение некоторого времени, но причин для подобных симптомов может быть очень много. Не исключено, что именно стресс от работы сыграл ключевую роль в стремительном ухудшении состояния.

— Так что заставляет тебя думать, что это не только стресс?

— Твоё описание симптомов. Чувство вторжения. И конечно запах.

— Что?

— Прости меня, но ты был прав на днях. У меня необычайно чувствительное обоняние, было трудно избежать твоего навязчиво-неприятного запаха, хоть отчасти он и маскировался тем дешёвым лосьоном. Многие болезни имеют определённый запах. Рак может быть кислым, к примеру. Диабетики часто пахнут ацетоном, достаточно сильно, чтобы учуял даже самый обычный человек.

— Ну и… как пахну я?

— Нарастающий жар имеет свойство усиливать все человеческие запахи. Сейчас по большей мере это лихорадочная сладость, хоть изначально я видел иные причины её возникновения.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я болен?

— Почти полностью уверен.

Уилл наклонился и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его сердце так гулко билось об рёбра, что он чувствовал вибрацию в каждой кости своего тела.

— Значит, я не схожу с ума.

— Давай сначала проверим физиологические проблемы.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Обнадёживающе.

Ганнибал положил руку ему на плечо и слегка сжал.

— Что бы там ни было, я не собираюсь оставлять тебя бороться с этим в одиночку.

И хоть Уилл ни за что бы не признался, но это звучало действительно обнадёживающе.


	2. Отныне вместе

Ганнибал стоял на кухне Уилла и чистил грибы. Уилл наблюдал за ним из-за угла гостиной, где устроился на полу, играя с собаками. Из больницы его забрал сам Ганнибал и привёз в уже убранный дом к почти готовому ужину, дожидавшемуся их в холодильнике.

В университете Джона Хопкинса он пробыл три дня, и за всё это время съел где-то половину завтрака, любезно предоставленного больницей. Потому что прямо посреди трапезы прибыл Ганнибал, и его брови взмылись вверх в таком вопиющем возмущении, что Уилл тут же решил поскорее избавиться от подноса. И так продолжалось все три дня. Ганнибал посещал его достаточно часто и находился в палате так долго, что у Уилла, сквозь туманные воспоминания бодрствования и сна, сложилось впечатление, словно тот и вовсе не уезжал.

— Ты вообще работал на этой неделе? — поинтересовался Уилл.

Прежде чем ответить, Ганнибал положил грибы в кастрюлю и несколько раз перемешал их с луком.

— Я решил взять несколько выходных.

Уилл разогнулся и встал, для равновесия опираясь на кресло. Его всё ещё немного лихорадило, да и три дня, проведённые на больничной койке, не особо способствовали развитию координации.

— Несколько выходных, — недоверчиво повторил он.

— Да. Ты не хочешь порезать тимьян?

Уилл взял нож и принялся за совершение акта вандализма над кучкой маленьких листьев. По кухне тут же поплыл чистый древесный аромат.

— Собирался мне сообщить? — уточнил он.

Ганнибал молчал где-то с минуту. Потом ещё одну. И ещё.

— Нет, — наконец сообщил он. — Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

— С чего бы?

— В сложившихся обстоятельствах ты можешь подумать, что я умышленно пользуюсь нашей дружбой.

— Я думаю, ты собираешься накормить меня обедом и, быть может, уложить меня спать, вслед за этим укутав одеялом. Если я, конечно же, позволю тебе нечто подобное. Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?

Ганнибал оглянулся на него через плечо.

— Не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным.

— Я не чувствую себя обязанным.

Ганнибал сосредоточился на помешивании грибов.

— Ты нездоров. Тебе необходима поддержка от друзей. И я намеревался быть лишь тем, кто поможет тебе в трудное время, не более того. Полагаю, не следовало и пытаться скрыть от тебя свои чувства. Поэтому прошу прощения за нежелательное вторжение.

Уилл оторвался от своего занятия, а потом и вовсе отложил нож. Он посмотрел на тимьян, который был изуродован до неузнаваемости.

— Не нежелательное, — проговорил он и ухватился за кромку столешницы, потому что сердце снова решило бешено заколотиться.

Спина Ганнибала выпрямилась и напряглась. Мышцы двинулись сначала на плече, потом на предплечье, и наконец он стиснул деревянную ложку до побелевших пальцев.

— Ты уверен?

— Мы ведь можем не торопить события, верно?

— Думаю, это было бы разумно, учитывая…

— Учитывая? — переспросил Уилл.

— Учитывая твоё здоровье, отсутствие в прошлом отношений с мужчинами и мою… привязанность.

Уилл хотел было его успокоить, но внезапно почувствовал, что так сильно устал. Он сомневался даже в том, что не уснёт прямо посреди готовившегося ужина. Не самое лучшее время для тяжёлых разговоров, особенно касающихся отношений.

Ганнибал подлил в кастрюлю белое вино, которое громко зашипело и взвилось над плитой облаком ароматного пара.

— Соус скоро будет готов.

— Я накрою на стол, — сказал Уилл. Он задержался, проходя мимо Ганнибала, и положил руку ему между лопаток. Ганнибал чувственно прильнул к этому прикосновению.


	3. Упакованный обед

Прихватив с собой ноутбук и обед, Уилл устроился в углу пустой комнаты отдыха Куантико. Потребовалась всего пара минут, чтобы его одиночество нарушила Беверли, которая уселась прямо напротив него.

— Пахнет потрясающе! Можно попробовать?

Он кивнул и подтолкнул порцию к Бев.

— Боже, где ты это взял? И что это вообще?

— Ганнибал. Что-то с утиным жиром и картофелем. Не знаю точно, но это вкусно.

— Разумеется, это вкусно. Блин, тебе так повезло! Эй, а это что? Он упаковал тебе записку вместе с обедом? Это же восхитительно!

Уилл позволил ей украсть записку и проложил трапезу.

— Уилл, тут на латыни.

— Я в курсе.

— Ты понимаешь латынь?

— Нет. Он считает, что я должен её выучить.

В дверях показались Прайс с Зеллером, которые достаточно громко спорили о брызгах крови на кафеле.

— Я учил латынь в колледже, — сказал Прайс. Беверли тут же передала ему записку. Зеллер в это время улучил момент и украл несколько виноградин с тарелки Уилла.

Прайс нахмурился.

— Что-то о человеке, сделанном из снега, — прочитал он.

Зеллер вырвал у него записку из рук.

— Снеговик, — сказал он. — Какая-то шутка о снеговике. Не очень смешная и совсем без пошлостей.

— Твой парень странный, — сообщила Беверли.

Уилл улыбнулся.

— Ага, я в курсе.


	4. Первый поцелуй

Целый месяц в их отношениях с Ганнибалом не было ни поцелуев, ни каких-либо физических контактов, помимо тех, к которым они уже привыкли; ничего, что могло бы указать стороннему наблюдателю, что они больше, чем просто друзья. Последние дни эта фраза постоянно вертелась в голове Уилла. Больше, чем друзья. Ни одни из его прошлых отношений не ощущались чем-то «большим», чем «просто дружба» с Ганнибалом.

Но то, что вспыхнуло между ними сейчас, определённо превышало весь его предыдущий опыт. Сложно было сказать, как так получилось и почему. Душу укутывало сияющее тепло, когда Ганнибал смотрел на него, или упаковывал ему ланчи, невзирая на все возражения, и когда звонил вечерами, если они не ужинали вместе в этот день. Уилл чувствовал, что и сам стал звонить ему слишком часто, но Ганнибал рад был слышать его в любое время.

Однажды вечером, когда Уилл домывал посуду, обжигая руки горячей водой, а Ганнибал протирал тарелки и расставлял по местам, ему пришло в голову, что он может быть счастлив вот так всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он остановился, мыльная пена скользнула по запястьям.

— Уилл?

— Нет, ничего, — покачал он головой. Ганнибал мог прекрасно догадаться, что это ложь, но невозможно было выразить своё счастье, не подразумевая при этом, что он не хочет чего-то большего, и не получилось бы сказать о желании большего, не подразумевая недостатка в том, что было у них сейчас. Уилл не чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает.

Он продолжил счищать остатки ризотто с тарелки, но уже чувствовал, как незримо меняется настроение Ганнибала. Уилл больно прикусил себе язык — отчасти, чтобы не сказать что-то неправильное, а отчасти, чтобы наказать себя за то, что не может правильно подобрать слова. Он может быть так счастлив, разумеется, но только если не облажается и всё не испортит.

— Возможно, мне стоит уйти, — проговорил Ганнибал. — Ты, должно быть, устал.

Это была первая рабочая неделя Уилла после больничного, и он действительно устал. Настолько устал, что выронил тарелку, когда потянулся свободной рукой к запястью Ганнибала. Тарелка скрылась под водой, а пальцы оставили мокрый след на тонком синем хлопке рукава. Уилл уставился на этот след.

— Прости, — сказал он, но рубашку не отпустил.

Ганнибал накрыл пальцы Уилла своей ладонью, и даже такой контакт был настолько непривычным, что у Уилла перехватило дыхание.

— Не уходи. Разве что сам захочешь уйти. Но я не хочу… в том смысле что, не уходи из-за меня.

Лицо Ганнибала сразу же смягчилось, Уилл и не видел его прежде таким. Ганнибал опустил взгляд и огладил пальцами костяшки.

— Хорошо. Тогда давай закончим.

Они закончили с посудой. Пока сохли последние бокалы, Ганнибал заварил чай. Сидеть вот так, в гостиной друг напротив друга с тёплым чаем, было невообразимо уютно. Уилл выглянул в окно и задумался о неизбежном моменте, когда Ганнибал вынужден будет отправиться в свой долгий путь по направлению к Балтимору. Он чувствовал, как Ганнибал аккуратно наблюдает за ним, всё ещё надеясь, что Уилл выплеснет всё, что у него на уме.

Уилл поднёс кружку к лицу, повертел её, вдыхая ароматный пар.

— Когда мне было тринадцать, одна девушка из моего класса спросила, буду ли я с ней встречаться. Я ответил «да». Мне потребовалась неделя, чтобы набраться смелости и поцеловать её.

— Неужели? — вежливо вставил Ганнибал, поднимая брови.

— Но она не увиливала, когда я попытался. Сейчас я целуюсь лучше, чем тогда, честно.

— А я увиливаю? — уточнил Ганнибал.

Само собой, он этого не делал, конечно же нет, ну... во всяком случае, не совсем. У Ганнибала, кажется, было какое-то шестое чувство, предугадывающее желания Уилла, и он плавно и легко избегал любой подобной ситуации ещё до её возникновения.

— Ты не хочешь? — прямо спросил Уилл.

— Хочу. Очень сильно.

Уилл наконец взглянул на него и обнаружил, что Ганнибал теперь внимательно рассматривает что-то на затемнённой кухне.

— Так почему же нет?

— Тебе много с чем нужно было разобраться с тех пор, как ты вышел из больницы.

— Тебе тоже, — сказал Уилл, возможно, грубее, чем хотелось бы. Он опустил кружку на стол и переплёл пальцы, разминая суставы. Уилл сидел на самом краешке своего кресла, чтобы быть как можно ближе к Ганнибалу, не вставая при этом.

— В некотором роде. Физическая составляющая наших отношений…

— Нет никакой физической составляющей.

Ганнибал отставил свой чай и тоже придвинулся ближе к краю. Он взял запястье Уилла двумя руками, поворачивая ладонью вверх. Проследил пальцем глубокие линии, медленно, но достаточно сильно вдавливая ногтём, чтобы затронуть нервные окончания и заставить Уилла вздохнуть.

Уилл сглотнул.

— С этим я тоже справлюсь.

— Справишься? — пробормотал Ганнибал. Он не поднял взгляд, просто расстегнул манжету рубашки Уилла и провёл по теням вен от запястья до локтя. Его палец застрял в самом нежном месте сгиба, поглаживая, улавливая пульс. — Возможно, я беспокоюсь зря.

Уилл придвинулся ещё ближе, так, что их колени соприкоснулись.

— Я думал об этом, ты же знаешь. С несколькими парнями. Просто ничего не предпринимал.

Ганнибал наклонился и поцеловал тонкую кожу предплечья.

— Какая-то часть меня ужасно хочет узнать, почему ты думал об этом, но не действовал, однако я боюсь, что гораздо большая моя часть не желает слышать ничего, что касается тебя и других мужчин.

Его тихий, мягкий голос щекотал запястье и слал вполне недвусмысленные импульсы Уиллу в низ живота.

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя сейчас поцеловал — самое время начать увиливать, — сказал Уилл.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него сквозь упавшую на лоб чёлку своими почти чёрными в тусклом свете глазами. Уилл моментально преодолел последние сантиметры между их лицами. Он положил руку Ганнибалу на щёку, а другой стиснул плечо, притягивая ещё ближе. Губы Ганнибала немедленно раздвинулись. Короткое и гладкое касание его языка заставило Уилла стиснуть плечо посильнее. Он чувствовал лёгкое покалывание щетины под пальцами и руку Ганнибала на своём бедре. И ещё запах его лосьона после бритья.

Уилл слегка наклонил голову вбок и раздвинул колени так, чтобы бедро Ганнибала поместилось непосредственно между ними. Максимально сближаясь. Дыхание Ганнибала стало обжигающим и слегка подрагивало на губах Уилла, этого вполне хватило, чтобы Уилл толкнул его назад в кресло и сам забрался на колени. Он отстранился на дюйм и облизнул губы.

Ганнибал растерянно поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до собственных губ.

— Больше я не собираюсь увиливать.


	5. Поцелуй в аудитории

Ганнибал поцеловал Уилла перед всеми его студентами. Или не совсем перед всеми, но определённо до того, как они покинули аудиторию, что в общем-то значило одно и то же.

Это был даже не поцелуй, просто лёгкое касание сухих губ Ганнибала к его собственным. Уилл накрыл его ладонь своей, уже совершенно не задумываясь о посторонних зрителях, улыбнулся и отстранился, потому что поцелуи Ганнибала имели тенденцию очень быстро делать его беспечно счастливым, но совсем не стоило забывать, что они не дома. Не на кухне Ганнибала, не в его собственном доме, не на прогулке по холодным полям и не перед жарким камином с собаками, как бывало обычно вечерами. Счастье стало постоянным откликом на его присутствие.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Уилл, но его слова потонули в тишине. Он оглянулся. Горстка студентов замерла на пути к выходу и жадно на них глазела.

Он обернулся к Ганнибалу, который смотрел на него с такой искусной и неправдоподобной невинностью, что хотелось рассмеяться. Через секунду именно этим он и занялся.

— Ладно, думаю, я и так знаю, что ты здесь делаешь.

— Я пришёл, чтобы пригласить тебя на обед, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Лжец. — Уилл посмотрел на кучку студентов, всё ещё жавшихся у двери. — Какие-то проблемы? — Те помотали головой и мгновенно испарились.

Когда дверь закрылась, Ганнибал поправил его галстук, огладил лацканы пиджака да так и не убрал руки. Он наклонился и снова поцеловал Уилла, нежно, настойчиво. Его дыхание обожгло рот и щёку.

Уилл притянул его ближе.

— Ты мог бы просто сказать, что хочешь, чтобы я рассказал людям.

— И оставить тебя перед дилеммой начать подобный разговор над столом для вскрытий? Такой шаг показался мне более эффективным.

— Знаешь, большинство людей обычно спрашивает разрешения, прежде чем проворачивать такой трюк, — заметил Уилл.

— Мой опыт работы психотерапевтом подсказывает, что большинство людей обычно не соглашается на что-то подобное. Хотя, честно говоря, я редко слышу о тех решениях, которые благоприятно отразились бы на моих пациентах.

Уилл покачал головой, забавляясь гораздо больше, чем хотел.

— Веди уже меня обедать.

***

Новость долетела до Джека гораздо быстрее, чем рассчитывал Уилл, а Джек, в свою очередь, добрался до Уилла сразу же после обеда.

— Сегодня до меня дошли слухи, — начал он, заваливаясь в кабинет Уилла сразу же после короткого стука.

Уилл вытащил стопку распечаток, чтобы перебрать и разложить по папкам.

— Ты не должен слушать сплетни, Джек.

— Я этого и не делаю. Вот почему я пришёл узнать правду. Из первых уст, так сказать.

Уилл колебался между тем, чтобы немедленно закончить разговор, или же заставить Джека выслушать полную версию. Покончить со всем, но с безоговорочной победой.

— Ты привёл Ганнибала в качестве моего проводника. Если у тебя есть жалобы на то, как он обращается со мной, можешь выразить их ему или же оставить при себе. — Он снял очки и посмотрел Джеку в глаза. — Что бы ты ни решил сейчас сказать, лучше не говори этого.

Джек сузил глаза. Он смотрел на Уилла в течении нескольких секунд, затем коротко кивнул и вышел.

***

Тем вечером Уилл ужинал в доме Ганнибала. Он нашёл его, как и ожидалось, на кухне, в фартуке, завязанном идеальным бантом, и с рукавами, закатанными ровно на два дюйма ниже локтей. Ганнибал поцеловал Уилла так же коротко и тепло, как днём в аудитории.

— Я могу к этому привыкнуть, — сказал Уилл. — Как думаешь, а Джек сможет?

— Думаю, в конечном итоге он так и сделает, — Ганнибал отрегулировал огонь, пока говорил, и приступил к нарезке лимона тонкими как бумага, прозрачными ломтиками. — Он оказался не таким уж диктатором, как я ожидал. Что ты ему сказал?

— Я бросил тебя под этот поезд. Сказал, что если у него есть жалобы, он может обсудить их с тобой. Мне не интересно спорить с ним.

Ганнибал задумчиво кивнул:

— Ты уже говорил с Аланой?

— Ещё нет. Зачем? Из-за тебя?

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему через плечо:

— Да. Я сказал ей, что она должна поговорить с тобой об этом.

Уилл ухмыльнулся.

— И что она ответила?

— Она сказала, что это, кажется, первый раз, когда я позволяю кому-то говорить за себя.

Уилл посмотрел на растущую кучу ломтиков лимона, чувствуя, как усмешка на губах постепенно сменяется чем-то тёплым и лёгким, чтобы соответствовать ощущениям в груди.

— Сделаю всё возможное, — проговорил он.

Ганнибал притянул его ближе, пока они не оказались бок о бок, соприкасаясь от плеча и до бедра.

— Не сомневаюсь.


	6. Зеркало в спальне

Устойчивая капель была слышна даже сквозь шум ливня за окнами кухни. Навязчивое кап-кап-кап. После обеда Уилл вытирал посуду, а Ганнибал расставлял её по своим местам.

— У тебя же не крыша течёт? — Уилл поднял глаза к потолку. В его доме вполне могла бы потечь крыша, но только не в доме Ганнибала.

— Нет, кран в ванной при главной спальне.

— Я посмотрю, — сказал Уилл.

— Не стоит.

— Скорее всего, нужна просто новая шайба, — продолжил Уилл. Он смотрел в окно на серый полдень. Пока он ехал сюда, дождь так сильно бил по машине, что дорогу едва можно было различить, но сейчас непогода стихала. Так что поездка в хозяйственный магазин уже не казалась проблемой.

— Я могу позвонить кому-нибудь в понедельник, — проговорил Ганнибал.

Уилл пожал плечами, уже поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Возможно, тебе так и так придётся. Посмотрим.

Ганнибал последовал за ним.

— Ты не должен чувствовать себя обязанным…

— Обязанным чем? Посмотреть пять минут на твою раковину?

— Делай, что считаешь нужным, — сдался Ганнибал.

Уилл остановился на лестнице и обернулся к нему.

— Я не чувствую себя обязанным. Просто считаю, что глупо платить кому-то, когда у тебя есть я.

Ганнибал положил руки Уиллу на талию, глядя на него снизу вверх со своей нижней ступеньки.

— Правда? У меня есть ты?

— Само собой. В любое время, когда захочешь. Я думал, что достаточно ясно дал это понять. Это ты у нас тянешь время. Нет, конечно, если ты передумал…

Ганнибал сделал всё так быстро и плавно, что Уилл даже не уловил его движения, просто вот они стояли и обнимались на лестнице, а вот уже Ганнибал прижимает его всем телом к стене и по-хозяйски орудует своим языком во рту Уилла. Уилл выгнулся, притягивая его за шею и стараясь не застонать. Прошло столько долгих недель исключительно поцелуев и почти ничего больше.

— Я не передумал, — выдохнул Ганнибал ему в рот. — Но сейчас неподходящее время.

Уилл вздохнул. Что ж, по крайней мере он увидит спальню Ганнибала, даже если обстоятельства не совсем те, на которые он рассчитывал. Они медленно отпрянули друг от друга и остаток лестницы прошли бок о бок, тёплая рука Ганнибала покоилась на пояснице Уилла.

Спальня оказалась именно такой, как и предполагал Уилл: довольно мрачной, приглушённых тонов и какой-то угрожающе роскошной. Прямо за дверью скрывался набор древних самурайских доспехов. Никакого беспорядка, только чётко выверенные и эстетичные объекты: ни пылинки, ни случайно оставленной на тумбочке книги, халата или какой-либо иной забытой одежды — ничего, что могло бы указывать, что комнатой хоть когда-то пользуются. Из-за этого Уиллу ужасно захотелось с ногами забраться на кровать и беспощадно измять покрывало.

— Здесь, — указал Ганнибал на чёрно-золотую ширму, за которой скрывалась дверь в ванную. Кран мерно и настойчиво капал, разбивая воду тысячами капель о фарфор.

Уилл опустился на колени, чтобы перекрыть вентиль под раковиной, тогда звук капели постепенно стих.

— У тебя есть инструменты?

— Нет, — откликнулся Ганнибал.

Уилл удивлённо поднял брови.

— Что, вообще никаких? Что угодно, что можно использовать, чтобы раскрутить смеситель?

— Возможно, нож, — осторожно сказал Ганнибал, всем своим видом явно давая понять, что его ножи не должны использоваться где-то за пределами кухни.

— Отвёртка?

Ганнибал покачал головой.

Уилл быстро отогнал от себя мысль о том, как человек способен прожить жизнь без отвёртки, и поднялся на ноги.

— Мне всё равно нужно заехать в магазин за новой шайбой. Это не займёт много времени.

***

В хозяйственном магазине Уилл нашёл всё необходимое для работы и остановился у стенда с молотками. В корзине уже лежали крестовые и плоские отвёртки, а также разводной ключ. Не помешало бы заиметь в доме Ганнибала хоть какие-то основные инструменты. Молоток, строительный нож, быть может, рулетку, уровень, небольшой ящик для инструментов, чтобы всё это туда положить.

План складывался отлично до части с «небольшим ящиком для инструментов». В магазине был целый проход с различными коробками, но большинство из них не поместились бы даже в его автомобиль.

— Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь, сэр?

Уилл повернулся к парню, чей бейдж сообщал, что он является счастливым обладателем имени Рон. Рону на вид было лет двадцать пять, он отличался копной каштаново-рыжих волос, двухметровым ростом и широким, открытым деревенским лицом.

— Возможно, — ответил Уилл. — Мне просто нужен ящик для всего этого, — он кивнул на тележку.

— О да, конечно. Смотрите, у нас есть различные ящики для инструментов. Это для вашего ребёнка?

Уилл молча покачал головой. Он уже видел всё, представленное на витрине, и всё это выглядело дёшево. В любом другом случае он бы промолчал, но сейчас он почти чувствовал стоящего рядом Ганнибала, который желал, чтобы все узнали.

— Для моего парня, — в итоге сказал он.

Рон просто кивнул.

— Я как-то покупал инструменты для своей девушки. Нашёл такой ящичек, знаете, розовый, девчачий. Мы расстались, так что теперь этим набором пользуюсь я, и это круто. Никто из моих соседей по комнате ещё ни разу не отважился залезть в него и что-нибудь украсть. В любом случае, это всё, что у нас есть. Я могу ещё чем-то вам помочь?

— Нет, спасибо, — покачал головой Уилл.

***

Вернувшись к дому Ганнибала, он припарковался ниже по улице. Пришлось ещё несколько минут повозиться, избавляясь от этикеток и укладывая инструменты в ящик — самый лучший, что удалось найти — исключительно дерево и латунь, поскольку сама мысль о том, что где-то в недрах этого дома будет храниться кусок убогого серого пластика, казалась как минимум ужасающей.

Его шаги замедлились на подходе к дому, Уилл внезапно запаниковал. Что он делает и что пытается этим показать? Хорошая ли это идея? И хотел ли этого Ганнибал? Дело не только в инструментах — их вообще проще всего вернуть назад. Уилл остановился на пороге и оглянулся на машину, рассматривая пути к отступлению.

Но дверь открылась, на пороге возник Ганнибал. С закатанными рукавами рубашки, как и всегда, когда он готовил, да ещё и босиком.

— И долго ты здесь собираешься стоять?

— Это всё не моё дело. Если хочешь, позвони сантехнику, — пробормотал Уилл.

Ганнибал подхватил его под локоть и бережно затянул внутрь.

— Может быть, это как раз твоё дело.

Уилл косо взглянул на него, пытаясь определить, что именно тот имеет в виду.

— Да?

— Независимо от того, сколько инструментов ты купишь для меня, я не заинтересован в приобретении навыков работы с ними. Мне в любом случае придётся звонить кому-то, — небольшое ударение на последнем слове.

— Звони мне, — предложил Уилл.

— Если ты этого хочешь, — Ганнибал сделал шаг назад и улыбнулся, когда он отправился прямиком на второй этаж.

Теперь, когда у Уилла были все необходимые инструменты, работа оказалась быстрой и лёгкой. Он заменил шайбы на обоих подводках, прочистил картридж от извести и собрал всё обратно. Работа заняла бы ещё меньше времени, если бы Ганнибал неустанно не пялился на него.

— Тебе это нравится?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Это полезная работа. Ты делаешь что-то и видишь результат.

— И результат обеспечивает удовлетворение, — Ганнибал прислонился к стене, достаточно близко, чтобы слегка задевать рукой локоть Уилла.

 — Более или менее. Ты разве не делаешь что-то, что не…

Ганнибал поднял брови и склонил голову набок.

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Уилл. — Не затрагивает психологически? Отключает мозги?

— Никогда не возникало ни необходимости, ни желания.

Уилл улыбнулся и закрепил кран. Они покинули ванную вместе, Ганнибал вышел первым. Уилл задумчиво посмотрел на постель, в последний раз окидывая комнату взглядом, потому что бог его знает, когда Ганнибал снова приведёт его сюда. Тогда он и заметил зеркало.

Оно висело на стене в тяжёлой позолоченной раме, наклонённое под углом. Уилл посмотрел на кровать, на зеркало, снова на кровать и затем на спину Ганнибала. Ганнибал остановился в дверном проёме.

— Уилл?

Тот уже сидел на краю матраса и снимал обувь.

— Подожди, я проверяю теорию, — сказал он.

Фактически Уилл проверял сразу две теории. Во-первых, увидит ли он своё отражение в зеркале, лёжа на кровати Ганнибала. Во-вторых, сможет ли Ганнибал просто наблюдать за ним и ничего не делать. Обе теории подтвердились.

Ганнибал подошёл ближе, упираясь коленом в край матраса. Уилл демонстративно посмотрел в зеркало и перевёл взгляд на него.

— Человеческое тело — это произведение искусства, — сказал Ганнибал, оглаживая ладонью бедро Уилла. — И некоторые гораздо больше, чем остальные.

— Тебе не нужна лесть, — прошептал Уилл. — Ты мог бы иметь меня здесь уже несколько недель назад.

Ганнибал медленно отстранил руку.

— И есть причины, почему я до сих пор этого не делаю.

— Не планируешь поделиться ими в ближайшее время?

— Боюсь, если я озвучу их, они тебя не сильно обрадуют.

Уилл потянулся и устроился с большим комфортом.

— Что, если я скажу, что не сдвинусь с места, пока ты этого не сделаешь? Твоя кровать такая удобная.

Глаза Ганнибала жадно отследили линии его тела.

— Не думаю, что это очень хороший стимул, Уилл.

— Почему бы тебе не прилечь рядом, чтобы мы всё обсудили.

Уилл протянул руку. Ганнибал секунду смотрел на него, вздохнул и повиновался. Он опустился рядом с Уиллом, уже готовый лечь, но тот покачал головой и притянул ближе, до тех пор, пока Ганнибал не оказался стоящим на коленях между его ног.

— Что? — требовательно спросил Уилл. — Боишься, что всё происходит слишком быстро? Боишься меня испугать? Рано или поздно тебе придётся выложить правду.

Ганнибал навис сверху так, что его слова прозвучали куда-то между шеей и подбородком Уилла.

— Я бы предпочёл рассказать позже. Если ты не против.

Уилл улыбнулся и откинул голову назад.

— Ты можешь попробовать меня убедить.

Ганнибал лизнул его горло, оставляя едва заметные борозды зубов, а затем прикусил достаточно сильно, чтобы Уилл судорожно выдохнул и вцепился в его плечи. Он раздвинул ноги, позволяя Ганнибалу придавливать всем весом своего тёплого, твёрдого тела. Уилл заглянул через плечо, наблюдая в зеркале отражение их обоих, засмотрелся на изгиб плеч Ганнибала, на скрытую в них силу, и на себя самого, уже в достаточной мере томного.

— Кажется, я вижу мольбу, — на выдохе произнёс он, начиная слегка задыхаться.

Ганнибал обернулся к зеркалу, уголок его рта дрогнул в крошечной ухмылке.

— Да, ты выглядишь так, будто скоро начнёшь умолять.

Уилл взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал, крепко, показательно, проникая языком в чужой рот. Ганнибал прижался плотнее, чем ещё сильнее раздвинул ноги Уилла. Искра от этого движения была настолько обжигающе яростной, что Уиллу пришлось оторваться от поцелуя, чтобы не задохнуться окончательно. Он схватил Ганнибала за волосы, откидывая его голову назад. Они смотрели друг на друга, Уилл опустил взгляд на губы Ганнибала и снова захотел его поцеловать. А потом ещё разок. Может быть, он будет целовать его весь остаток дня, а ещё лучше — жизни. Он потянулся и лизнул припухшую нижнюю губу.

— Скажи мне, почему мы должны остановиться, — сказал Уилл хрипло. — Потому что я действительно не понимаю.

Ганнибал длинно выдохнул, обжигая грудь и щёку Уилла своим дыханием.

— Я беспокоюсь, что сильно давлю на тебя. Боюсь, что слишком склоняю тебя к тому, чтобы дать мне всё, что я пожелаю.

— Мы снова говорим о благодарности и обязательствах? Потому что я думал, мы закончили с этим. И если ты действительно считаешь, что я собираюсь трахаться с тобой из благодарности, то ты прав — я сильно тобой недоволен.

— Как часто в отношениях инициатором был именно ты? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл нахмурился и просто смотрел на него, тепло между ними рассеивалось, улетучивалось, хоть они по-прежнему мучительно близко прижимались друг к другу.

— Ты имеешь в виду в сексе?

— Я имею в виду — в любом случае. Секс или просто предложить кому-нибудь поужинать. Что угодно.

Уилл задумался. Он хотел понять, к чему ведёт Ганнибал, но иногда тот становился абсолютно непрозрачным и закрытым для него.

— Думаю, не так уж и часто.

— Хоть когда-нибудь? — уточнил Ганнибал.

Уилл открыл рот, закрыл его и снова задумался. Пожал плечами.

— С тобой. Каждый раз с тобой. Иногда я чувствую, что постоянно тащу тебя следом.

Ганнибал сел ровно, положив руки Уиллу на живот.

— И как ты думаешь, насколько часто на твоё желание влиял партнёр?

Всё разом обрушилось Уиллу на голову: нежелание Ганнибала, его причины ничего не говорить, все долгие недели до того, как они хотя бы поцеловались.

— Непосредственно влиял? — осторожно уточнил Уилл. Что-то закипало в груди, но он не мог дать этому определения. Не совсем гнев, но что-то такое же жгучее, и даже не совсем страх… это было похоже на состояние улитки, которую выковырнули из её раковины. Боль и незащищённость.

— Я видел тебя с Джеком. Даже с агентом Катц. С сильными личностями…

Уилл приложил руку к его рту, чтобы заткнуть. Он не мог говорить сам, и ему требовалась абсолютная тишина. И пространство. Это две вещи, к которым Ганнибал очень ревностно относился и которые всегда даровал Уиллу независимо от того, хотел он того или нет. Чтобы убедиться, что выбор Уилла является его собственным.

Ганнибал всё ещё ждал, замерший, словно окаменевший. Он не отодвинулся от Уилла и старался не делать предположений о том, чего тот может захотеть. Просто ждал, когда Уилл сам ему расскажет. Это оставило Уилла один на один с проблемой выбора, той проблемой, которую он теперь признавал и которая являлась почти уникальной в их отношениях с Ганнибалом.

— Даже не знаю, стоит ли мне уйти прямо сейчас или поблагодарить тебя, — наконец произнёс он.

— Ты хотел знать причины. Теперь знаешь. Но я не ты, и не могу оценить твой опыт общения с внешним миром. Я могу ошибаться, но я… я просто беспокоюсь.

Уилл притянул его обратно, понимая, что этот разговор был бы в тысячу раз легче, если бы им не пришлось смотреть друг другу в глаза, или если бы у самого Уилла хватило интуиции догадаться, что Ганнибал не должен видеть его лицо.

Ганнибал крепко обнял его и поцеловал за ухом.

— Ты имеешь полное право злиться. Возможно, мне следовало бы оставить тебя наедине с твоими муками выбора и молчаливо принимать его последствия. Или же я сам никак не могу поверить, что ты захочешь чего-либо без…

— Чрезмерного влияния, — закончил за него Уилл.

— Да.

Уилл положил руку ему на спину и поводил пальцами вверх-вниз по позвоночнику. Он чувствовал горечь Ганнибала в своём собственном горле и совершенно точно знал, почему Ганнибал так обеспокоен этой идеей. Знал, что этот страх вовсе не так уж необоснован.

— Я не был бы с тобой, если бы не хотел этого, — сказал он. — Я теряю аргументы в спорах с Джеком, потому что он в большинстве случаев прав, а не потому что я не способен сказать «нет».

— Очень рад это слышать, — приглушённо проговорил Ганнибал, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Уилл посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале. Гнев всё ещё плавал в глубине глаз, и он был рад, что Ганнибал этого не видит.

— Знаешь, а ведь это же чертовски сложно сказать, верно? Что я не знаю, чего хочу. Что моё «да» ничего не стоит, потому что я не могу сказать «нет».

— Это был страх, а не психиатрический тест. Я пытался избежать этого, — Ганнибал говорил куда-то ему в шею, стискивая пальцами рубашку.

Уилл погладил его по волосам: осторожно, нежно, едва касаясь.

— Не знаю, рад я услышанному или нет. — Он помолчал несколько секунд. — Это не совсем неправильно. Трудно… провести черту. Я могу её провести, но это требует усилий, а иногда усилия кажутся лишними. У меня были отношения, где я позволял другому человеку вести. Таковыми, по сути, были все мои отношения. И в конечном итоге я задавался вопросом «Что я здесь делаю? Почему до сих пор с этим человеком?», но ведь такое случается сплошь и рядом, разве нет?

— Это не редкость.

— Но с тобой такого не было. Ни разу. Что бы ни происходило между нами, это никогда не шло вразрез с моими желаниями. И не думаю, что я когда-либо знал себя настолько хорошо, как знаю себя рядом с тобой.

Ганнибал поднял голову, и выражение его лица было настолько обнажённым, что Уилл едва смог взглянуть на него. Все чувства, невысказанные эмоции, дикие и тёмные — всё отражалось только для него. Уилл чувствовал, что действительно может утонуть в нём, заблудиться навсегда, но был уверен, что Ганнибал чувствует то же самое.


	7. Место преступления

Уилл сидел на раскладном стуле, вынесенном на веранду небольшого загородного ранчо, и старался дышать достаточно глубоко, чтобы выветрить запах гниения из горла и лёгких. Сорняки стелились по периметру двора, преимущественно полынь да вьюнок — одни в тени, другие на солнце. По центру траву только недавно подстригли. Газонокосилка стояла тут же — уродливый красно-синий агрегат, прячущийся в кустах остролиста.

Уилл пристально смотрел на неё, чтобы не видеть больше ничего вокруг. Голова была до отказа набита сценой преступления внутри дома, так что информация уже не держалась там, вытекала из глаз, рта, ушей на траву и пачкала всё вокруг омерзительно розовыми внутренностями. Единственное, что ему оставалось — зацепиться хоть за что-то реальное. Энцефалит был уже окончательно побеждён. Последнее МРТ показало идеальную картину. Но почему-то смотреть в этот раз было катастрофически тяжело, будто он пытался вглядеться в солнце, медленно ослепляя себя, и постоянно казалось, что кровь будет последним, что он увидит в жизни.

На плечо легла рука. Уилл встрепенулся, дернулся и обернулся, увидев его — Ганнибала.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось? Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — кивнул Ганнибал. — А ты?

— Ага. Само собой. Со мной всё хорошо.

Ганнибал лишь смерил его испытующим взглядом. Уилл старался смотреть мимо него на темнеющий сад.

— Тебе кто-то позвонил? Сколько времени я здесь провёл?

— Достаточно долго, чтобы я успел доехать сюда из Балтимора.

Уилл закрыл лицо руками, бормоча извинения.

— Ты не должен был этого делать.

— Позволь мне отвезти тебя домой, Уилл. Пожалуйста.

На Земле не было ничего, чего бы он сейчас хотел больше.

— Не могу. Дело.

— Когда я приехал, трупы уже увезли. И, разумеется, вскрытие проведут только утром.

— Я должен… — Уилл понятия не имел, что должен делать прямо сейчас. Нужно было снова полностью осмотреть дом, найти хоть что-то, что могло бы привести к убийце, нужно закончить это дело. Только потом будет ещё одно. Пожизненный запас смерти, любезно доставленный к его порогу.

— Поеду домой, — в итоге выговорил он. — Тебе не обязательно ехать со мной, я сейчас не самая хорошая компания.

— Я бы хотел отвезти тебя, — настоял Ганнибал. — Если позволишь.

Уилл начал тут же отказываться, но его настиг момент внезапного географического головокружения. А в какой стороне его дом? Название городка выскользнуло из его головы и, вероятно, смешалось вместе с кишками где-то на траве внутреннего дворика. Возможно, не стоит садиться за руль с кашей из внутренних органов вместо мозгов.

— Моя машина, — сказал он.

— Агент Катц предложила её оставить на стоянке Куантико, завтра утром я смогу тебя подвезти.

Уилл видел беспокойство в глазах Ганнибала, которое тот не смог скрыть. Он действительно пытался, Уилл знал это. Пытался дать необходимое пространство и свободу выбора. Поэтому Уилл решил поддаться его контролирующей заботе. Он встал и позволил Ганнибалу проводить себя к машине.

Для этого пришлось пройти через весь дом. Ганнибал не прикасался к нему, но на них всё равно глазели. Бойфренд Уилла приехал забрать его, потому что тот не справился с собой на месте преступления. Это определённо не улучшит его репутации, но какого чёрта? Либо он настолько хрупкий, что не способен стать агентом ФБР, либо близок к тому, чтобы стать убийцей, и его терпение не безгранично.

Он потянулся к руке Ганнибала, и Ганнибал без колебаний обхватил пальцами его ладонь. Уилл поспешил вперёд, чтобы идти рядом, а не плестись позади, прижался к его плечу, благодарный Ганнибалу за этот оплот чистоты и стабильности в мире, который, кажется, отдалялся от него, как отступающий прилив.

Один из криминалистов всё-таки отпустил комментарий. Уилл не разобрал слов, только интонацию. Он на секунду замешкался, раздумывая, стоит ли с этим что-то делать, но Джек уже навис над агентом со словами:

— Хотите поделиться чем-то с аудиторией, агент Лейн?

Уилл потащил Ганнибала ко входной двери, оставляя позади заикающегося и посыпающего голову пеплом Лейна.

— Это было забавно, — пробормотал Ганнибал.

— Это было нечто, — согласился Уилл. Он вытащил руку из ладони Ганнибала, положил её ему на спину и прикрыл глаза, позволяя вслепую вести его к ожидающему Бентли. Даже оступился разок, проверяя, поймает ли его Ганнибал.

Он так тщательно сосредоточился на своём занятии, что когда в следующий раз открыл глаза, они уже проехали половину пути. Ганнибал самостоятельно пристегнул его и рулил одной рукой. Другой рукой он держал запястье Уилла, двумя пальцами ненавязчиво проверяя пульс. Его якорь.

— Как ты?

Уилл только покачал головой.

— На самом деле, не знаю. Я не привык к этому.

— Этому?

— Быть с кем-то рядом. После преступления. — Ничего не изменилось в лице Ганнибала, но Уилл всё равно смог разглядеть поднимающийся гнев. Он осторожно положил свою руку поверх его. — Я никогда не хотел быть с кем-то в этот момент. Его гораздо проще переносить в одиночестве.

— А теперь?

— Немного зол, что Беверли позвонила тебе, но рад, что ты приехал.

— Я тоже рад быть здесь.

— Останешься сегодня на ночь? — Уилл смотрел вперёд на дорогу, пока говорил это, нервы скрипели от натяжения, хоть он и знал, что ответ будет положительным.

Ганнибал сдвинул руку так, чтобы их пальцы переплелись.

— Конечно.

Уилл закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку сидения. Дом. Собаки. Ужин. Ганнибал, спящий рядом.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. Наверное, утром надо будет всё же поблагодарить Беверли.


	8. Рисунок

Уилл лежал на кровати после ужина: без обуви, с закатанными рукавами, и наблюдал, как Ганнибал убирается на кухне. Самого его на кухню не пустили, позволили только убрать со стола и разлить виски по бокалам.

— Предупреждаю, если ты не дашь мне никакой работы, я засну.

— Тогда спи. Я разбужу тебя, как только закончу.

Уилл дрейфовал между явью и сном, прикрыв глаза. Сквозь веки бликовали всполохи огня в камине, было слышно, как собаки посапывают на своих подстилках, купаясь в тепле. Уилл чувствовал, как согреваются пальцы ног. Из-под ресниц он мог беспрепятственно наблюдать, как движется спина Ганнибала под тонкой синей рубашкой, и даже немного завис, рассматривая его затылок и изгиб аппетитной задницы. Потом полностью закрыл глаза, удерживая образ в голове, так чтобы он постепенно вытеснил все остальные, не столь прекрасные.

Следующее, что он почувствовал, это рука Ганнибала на его голой лодыжке.

— Уилл. Я сказал, что разбужу тебя, но ты можешь ещё поспать.

— Ещё рано, — пробормотал Уилл и завозился в подушках, желая сесть.

— Не надо. Оставайся так, как лежишь. Сделаешь кое-что для меня?

— Да, — тут же согласился Уилл.

— Ты должен спросить, что именно.

Уилл покачал головой.

— Ответ уже «да». Скажи, что мне нужно делать.

Взгляд Ганнибала упал на тонкую щиколотку.

— Попозировать мне, если не возражаешь. Я хотел бы тебя нарисовать.

— Голым?

— Таким, как сейчас.

— Тогда почему ты так нервничаешь, спрашивая об этом?

— Не нервничаю. Осторожничаю, — поправил Ганнибал.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебе не нужно настолько осторожничать со мной.

— Понимаю. Но думаю, в некотором роде тебе это даже нравится. Схожу за альбомом.

Ганнибал вышел к машине со свитой из Бастера и Дейзи. Он не ошибался. Уилл прошёл долгий путь от разочарования пространством и свободой, подаренными Ганнибалом, до очаровывающего восторга от того, насколько легко Ганнибал готов отказаться от возникающих возможностей.

У них по-прежнему не было секса. Теперь уже откладывал Уилл, ну или скорее не настаивал, и все попытки заканчивались одним и тем же. Ганнибал терпеливо ждал его решения, а какая-то часть Уилла наслаждалась чувством собственной власти, наверное, даже чересчур сильно.

Ганнибал вернулся с этюдником и карандашами в маленьком кожаном футляре. Он перетащил кресло поближе к кровати, сел и почти сразу начал водить карандашом по бумаге.

— Мне обязательно оставаться на месте? — уточнил Уилл.

— Нет. Двигайся, как хочешь. Это не копия из жизни, лишь серия эскизов.

В любом случае Уилл старался не шевелиться. Он устал и был счастлив просто неподвижно лежать, наблюдая за движениями руки Ганнибала и его взглядом, мечущимся от Уилла к эскизу и обратно. Взад-вперёд, вверх-вниз, как устойчивый ритм метронома, вводящий в гипноз. Глаза сами собой стали закрываться.

— Уилл?

— Ммм?

— Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Уилл потёр глаза. Ганнибал сидел рядом с ним на кровати, легко лаская ладонью щёку.

— Ты закончил рисовать?

— Пока что.

— Можно мне посмотреть?

Ганнибал выудил альбом и перевернул его на соответствующую страницу. Уилл увидел около дюжины версий самого себя: спящего, бодрствующего, лежащего на спине и на боку, отсветы камина, отражающиеся в его глазах и озаряющие кожу и волосы неровным светом. На одном из рисунков он был окутан только простынёй и ничем более. Уилл поднял брови.

— Свобода творчества, — с улыбкой сказал Ганнибал.

— Который из них тебе нравится больше всего?

Ганнибал так серьёзно воззрился на страницу, что Уиллу пришлось подавить ухмылку. Он постучал пальцем в правом верхнем углу, указывая на изображение с полуприкрытыми глазами и сонным лицом.

— Почему именно этот? — спросил Уилл.

— Твоё осознание того, что за тобой наблюдают. Я присутствую на рисунке сквозь призму твоего восприятия. Мы оба смотрим и оба являемся объектами наблюдения.

Уилл улыбнулся и дёрнул Ганнибала за запястье.

— Иди сюда.

— Я здесь.

— Ближе.

Ганнибал отложил альбом и с ногами залез на кровать, встал на колени, ожидая следующих распоряжений. Уилл опрокинул его и схватился за плечи, когда тот потянулся за поцелуем.

— Вот так хорошо. Не останавливайся.

Ганнибал вытянулся рядом, не прекращая одной рукой поглаживать его грудь. Язык дразнил рот Уилла, вдавливал, атаковал его, оставляя мягкое дыхание на губах. Отголоски запаха лосьона после бритья окутали их обоих, что-то дымное и древесное, прекрасно сочетающееся с теплом шипящего камина.

Уилл потянул рубашку со спины.

— Ещё ближе. Я хочу, чтобы ты снова был между моих ног. Быстрее.

Ганнибал издал низкий, короткий рык. Он скользнул одной ногой над Уиллом и завис прямо так, судорожно выдыхая от того, что упирался жёсткой линией своего члена в бедро Уилла. Ганнибал даже сделал попытку отвернуться, но Уилл тут же обхватил его лицо обеими руками, чтобы поцеловать снова. Ганнибал обнял его со спины, сближая их тела, а Уилл изогнулся, прижался сильнее, предоставил горло в полное распоряжение его зубов.

Затем Уилл потянул его волосы.

— Не останавливайся. Не останавливайся, или я клянусь…

Ганнибал толкнулся в его бедро, а затем переместился всем весом между ног, прижимаясь членом к эрекции Уилла. И опустил бёдра.

— Да, чёрт… — Уилл ещё сильнее схватился за волосы, потянул рубашку, но тут же отпустил и то и другое. Он запутался пальцами в пряжке ремня, остервенело дёргал молнию и чуть с мясом не выдрал пуговицы до тех пор, пока не добрался до обнажённой кожи, не прижался телом к телу.

В то же время Ганнибал целовал, вылизывал и прикусывал нежную кожу его шеи. Отчаянный, глубокий стон одобрения вырвался из его груди, когда Уилл на пробу вжался в него. Ганнибал потянулся рукой, желая обхватить оба их члена, но Уилл перехватил сначала одно его запястье, а потом и другое, сжал их крепко, почти до синяков.

— Просто двигайся, — выдохнул он.

Ганнибал повиновался. Он двигался размеренными, медленными толчками. Скольжение стало даваться проще благодаря выделившейся смазке. Ганнибал наклонился, прижимаясь губами ко рту Уилла, и тот отпустил его запястья, чтобы затем обнять. Его ноги сжимали бёдра Ганнибала с обеих сторон, руками же он водил по обнажённой коже в том месте, где рубашка выбилась из брюк.

Они двигались, тяжело дышали, и каждый толчок затягивал их всё дальше и глубже. Ганнибал провёл пальцами по волосам Уилла, слегка сжал на затылке, Уилл же обеими руками стиснул его задницу, прижимая ближе, так близко, что двигаться стало почти невозможно. Он чувствовал пот, стекающий по ложбинке позвоночника и отчаянное, жёсткое давление рта Ганнибала на своих губах.

Ганнибал кончил первым, до боли сжав волосы на загривке и вжимаясь открытым ртом в челюсть Уилла. Тот тоже не заставил себя долго ждать. Он с силой сжал свой член, смазанный собственной смазкой и спермой Ганнибала, и кончил за считанные секунды, вдавливаясь пяткой в ягодицу Ганнибала, а зубами впившись в его плечо прямо через рубашку.

Приподнявшись на одной руке, Ганнибал посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Я хочу нарисовать тебя вот так. Именно таким. Сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Уилл кивнул, и Ганнибал потянулся к своему альбому как есть — в расстёгнутых, сползающих брюках, выбившейся, измятой рубашке и с подсыхающей спермой на животе. Он рисовал, почти не отрывая взгляда от лица Уилла.


	9. Фан-клуб Ганнибала Лектера

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите, что давно не выкладывала — не было доступа к интернету.

Уилл знал, что Ганнибал стоит у входной двери его аудитории последние несколько минут лекции. И он честно хотел задержать группу после звонка для полного разбора дела, однако в итоге отпустил на пять минут раньше, даже не начав дискуссию. Уилл не до конца был уверен, поступил он милосердно или нет. Потому что завтра он собирался дать им тест по этой теме, что определённо никого не обрадует.

Ганнибал присоединился к нему за столом, пока Уилл собирал вещи, и украл один короткий поцелуй. Кто-то невероятно смелый присвистнул с задних рядов. Уилл не стал обращать внимание. Он бы предпочёл такие посвистывания вместо группки студентов, мнущихся у двери и явно ожидающих. Пару недель назад Ганнибал провёл гостевую лекцию и оказался необычайно популярен среди курсантов.

— Обед? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Конечно же, после того, как ты разберёшься со своим фан-клубом.

Как всегда милостивый, Ганнибал шагнул в круг студентов, чтобы те смогли задать вопросы. Большинство из этих вопросов было в лекции, остальное они должны были знать ещё с первого курса. Тем не менее студенты не отпускали его ещё минут десять, пока Уилл как мог растягивал отключение проектора и паковал сумку.

В итоге он не выдержал и положил руку Ганнибалу на плечо.

— Готов?

— Конечно. Прошу меня извинить, — сказал он нескольким стажёрам, продолжавшим буквально виснуть на нём. Ганнибал позволил вытащить себя из кабинета лёгкими подталкиваниями в спину.

— Прошу прощения за них, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Кажется, тебя это беспокоит больше, чем меня.

— Меня это не беспокоит.

— Нет?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Может быть, чуть-чуть.

— Поскольку я знаю, что ты не заинтересован в их внимании, смею предположить, что тебе необходимо моё. В безраздельное пользование.

Уилл слегка улыбнулся.

— Я привык к твоей популярности.

Они шли в тишине до конца коридора.

— Сегодня у меня больше нет занятий, — сказал Уилл.

Рука Ганнибала обхватила его ладонь и ненадолго задержалась.

— Тогда, возможно, нам стоит поехать на обед домой.

— Ага, давай так и сделаем.


	10. Рождественское печенье

Время от времени Уилл возмущался склонностью Джека прибегать к консультациям Ганнибала, потому что это означало, что тот мог получить пропуск посетителя и объявиться, как гром среди ясного неба. Уилл не особо ценил сюрпризы на работе, даже когда его задабривали обедом.

Однако сегодня ему было трудно скрывать усмешку. Всего-то навсего — Ганнибал принёс рождественское печенье на вскрытие.

В корзиночке, устланной ажурной салфеткой, лежали обычные снежинки и ёлочки, но, поскольку это был Ганнибал, снежинки выглядели так, словно сделаны были из кружева, позолоченные сверху съедобной золотой фольгой. Глазурь на ёлочках была практически фотореалистичной. Ледяные голубки, сидящие на покрытых морозным инеем ветках, казалось, в любой момент способны взлететь.

— О боже мой, они слишком прекрасны, чтобы их есть, — прошептала Беверли. — Ты правда их испёк?

Уилл указал пальцем на Ганнибала, который уже набирал воздуху в грудь, чтобы ответить.

— Нет. Ей не нужна лекция о функциональности красоты, — он повернулся к Беверли. — Просто ешь печенье, у него есть ещё. Очень-очень много.

Ганнибал взглянул на него, пробурчав что-то о том, что не собирался читать лекции. Уилл промолчал, стараясь не выдать себя, потому что иначе точно случилась бы лекция. В отместку Ганнибал обнял его за плечи.

— Уилл активно участвовал. На самом деле, это была его идея.

— Я просто отмерял сахарную пудру для глазури, и это не моя идея. Как это вообще может быть моей идеей?

— Я прекрасно помню твои точные слова: «Неужели на рождественские выходные у тебя не найдётся компании из трёхсот ближайших друзей? Иди и срочно испеки что-нибудь». Я не планировал печенье для вечеринки, но это оказалось удивительно приятно. Могу устроить такое же и в следующем году.

Уилл сопротивлялся желанию закрыть лицо руками, хотя бы потому, что на нём всё ещё были перчатки для вскрытия. В тот вечер он пытался закончить с документами по последнему делу, когда чужая рука прокралась по его бедру, а сам Ганнибал прошёлся губами по шее, являя собой нечто среднее между пылесосом и вампиром.

— Ты меня отвлекал.

Улыбка Ганнибала одновременно показывала и любовь и триумф, это, вероятно, означало, что Уилл покраснел.

— Никак не могу решить, отвратительны ли вы двое или всё-таки очаровательны, — сказала Беверли.

— И то и другое, — вставил Прайс. — Определённо, и то и другое.

Зеллер выглядел смутно подавленным.

— Ненавижу это время года, — проговорил он, откусывая голубке голову.

Конечно же, Ганнибал пригласил на вечеринку всех троих — Джек и Белла уже были приглашены — поскольку его идея подобного рождественского подношения заключалась в том, чтобы заставить людей стоять в неудобной одежде и есть неопознаваемую еду. Это был благородный жест, и Беверли согласилась, хлопая в ладоши от удовольствия. Прайс, кажется, немного смутился подобным предложением, но это была его естественная реакция. Зеллер утянул Уилла в сторону под предлогом показать ему что-то на трупе.

— Для мероприятия положен дресс-код? — шёпотом спросил он. Брайан выглядел настолько же отчаянным, как и сам Уилл, когда понял, что в этом году ему от вечеринки не отвертеться.

— Тебе не обязательно идти. Он не обидится.

— Я приду. Думаю, тебе это пойдёт на пользу, не так ли? Все эти выходы в свет, встречи с новыми людьми?

— Насколько я знаю, — сказал Уилл, — дресс-код, в основном, состоит из костюма и галстука.

— Хорошо, спасибо.

***

— Печенье было просто поводом зайти и пригласить их? — спросил Уилл по дороге домой.

— Не только, но это стало решающим фактором. Подумал, что тебе будет комфортнее, если придут твои друзья.

При таких условиях, действительно, рисовалась менее мрачная перспектива, даже если он точно не планирует считать Прайса и Зеллера своими друзьями. По крайней мере ему будет с кем поговорить.

— Спасибо, наверное.

— И это была не лекция.

— Это была лекция, — возразил Уилл.

— Всего лишь интересная тема для обсуждения.

— Я и не говорю, что не интересная. Просто последние четыре часа Бев провела, извлекая обломки ногтей и образцы тканей из мёртвого тела. Не лучшее время для философии.

— Я понимаю твою точку зрения, — Ганнибал остановился. — Если ты действительно не хочешь идти…

Уилл потянул его за руку.

— Я буду там. Я хочу.

Это не было ложью, несмотря на всё его нежелание. Вечеринка была важна для Ганнибала, значит, она важна и для Уилла. Вот теперь, вероятно, они были абсолютно отвратительны. Во всяком случае Уилл думал именно так.


	11. Рождественская вечеринка

Вечеринка по случаю Рождества была заявлена на вечер пятницы. Гости начали стекаться уже после заката. Сверкающие и прекрасные, они появлялись из своих лоснящихся автомобилей и торопились к двери Ганнибала, изо всех сил надеясь, что морозный ветер и минусовая температура не слишком повредят укладку и костюмы. Уилл встречал и приветствовал большинство из них.

Ранее в тот же день они с Ганнибалом обсуждали распределение обязанностей, ну почти как взрослые. Ганнибал сказал, что ему нужно контролировать кухню. Уилл предположил, что тот справится с этим не раньше наступления нового года. Ганнибал возразил, что в этом году у него есть Уилл, и это значительно упрощает ситуацию. Каким-то чудом Уилл успел заткнуться до того, как сказал, что он не хозяйка вечера и вообще предпочёл бы просидеть весь вечер в машине, а ещё лучше под кроватью. В конце концов он согласился встречать гостей у входа.

Теперь же он был в растерянных чувствах из-за того, что согласился на это. В те редкие проблески, когда в зале показывался Ганнибал, сбегающий из кухни, чтобы проверить, у всех ли есть вино, странная еда на палочках и партнёры для беседы, Уилл разглядел, что с ним что-то не так. Сложно было сказать, что именно. Возможно, улыбка Ганнибала не казалась такой искренней, как должна была быть. Или его реакция на комплимент по поводу восхитительных блюд запоздала на четверть секунды. Ничего из того, что заметили бы гости, но Уилл заметил.

Снова зазвонил дверной звонок. Уилл натянул улыбку, которая за вечер тренировки уже не казалась вымученным оскалом, и пошёл открывать. Странное поведение Ганнибала забылось под натиском необходимой социализации.

Он вспомнил о нём гораздо позже, когда уже закрывал дверь за последними гостями и обслуживающим персоналом. Уилл провернул замок и повесил цепочку. Он посмотрел на Ганнибала, который стоял неподвижно и невидяще глядел перед собой.

— Ганнибал?

Тот медленно моргнул, отмер и покачал головой.

— Мне нужно убрать кухню, — сказал он, но не двинулся с места.

— Там уже чисто. Обслуживающий персонал давно всё убрал. Ты стоял у них над душой и жаловался на разводы воды на хрустале.

— Да, конечно, — сказал Ганнибал. — Тогда… — он огляделся. — Нужно сделать что-нибудь ещё?

Уилл нахмурился.

— Ты в порядке? Хотя неважно, видно же, что не в порядке. Что произошло?

Ганнибал наконец сосредоточился на нём.

— Возможно, у меня поднялась температура. И я… немного устал.

Уилл прикоснулся к его лбу.

— У тебя определённо температура, и ты выглядишь так, будто в любую минуту можешь упасть в обморок. Почему ты мне не сказал… — он покачал головой. — Не обращай внимания. Глупый вопрос.

— Вряд ли я смог бы отправить гостей домой. Каким бы хозяином я был?

— Я уже сказал — глупый вопрос. Пойдём. — Уилл взял его за руку и повёл наверх. С каждым шагом Ганнибал всё больше расслаблялся, его социальный фасад ломался, трескался и рассыпался, пока он громко не зевнул и не навалился на плечо Уилла. Уилл усадил его на край кровати и опустился на колени, чтобы развязать обувь.

— Я могу сам, — запротестовал Ганнибал.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь. Но позволь мне. Тебя ещё что-то беспокоит, кроме температуры?

— Я в полном порядке, — пробормотал Ганнибал и как-то странно накренился вперёд, пока не уткнулся подбородком на голову Уилла.

Уилл придержал его и поцеловал в лоб.

— Угу. Принесу тебе аспирин.

Он отправился в ванную. К тому времени, как он отыскал аспирин и вернулся со стаканом воды, Ганнибал успел расстегнуть ровно две пуговицы рубашки на груди и даже не попытался снять галстук.

— Вау, — буркнул Уилл.

Ганнибал раздражённо посмотрел на него, потянув узел галстука. Сняв его, он начал возиться с пуговицами вверху. Уилл отдал ему аспирин и закончил работу с рубашкой, пока тот запивал таблетки.

— Как долго? — уточнил он.

— Я почувствовал себя плохо ещё вчера вечером, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Так вот почему ты прогнал меня домой. Боялся заразить.

Ганнибал кивнул, расстегнул штаны и встал, позволяя им съехать самостоятельно. Он осторожно выбрался из них и сел так быстро, что почти упал на кровать. Уилл откинул простыни и заставил его лечь. Ганнибал тут же закрыл глаза.

— Спокойной ночи, Уилл. Возможно, тебе стоит держаться подальше от меня следующие несколько дней.

— Я буду держаться подальше в течении нескольких минут, пока выключаю свет. — Уилл вышел до того, как Ганнибал успел возразить. Он проверил замки, спас забытый бокал с пола за клавесином и погасил свет.

Ганнибал сидел на постели, когда он вернулся.

— Ты должен уехать домой, — сказал он тоном, не вызывающим возражений. — Или, по крайней мере, спать в гостевой комнате.

Уилл начал раздеваться.

— Уилл.

Он сложил свою одежду и одежду Ганнибала на стул и посмотрел на него:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

Ганнибал несколько секунд всматривался в его лицо, потом опустил глаза и покачал головой.

— Я никогда не захочу, чтобы ты уходил. Но это не значит, что сейчас это к лучшему.

Уилл подвинул его и лёг рядом. Обнял Ганнибала, удерживая его очень близко, пока тот не оставил попытки сопротивления. Впрочем, это заняло несколько секунд. Ганнибал тут же выдохнул, положил голову ему на грудь и облапил, вдавливая пальцы в промежутки между рёбрами.

— Я не уйду, — сказал Уилл. — И завтра приготовлю тебе суп.

— Ты знаешь, как?

— Можешь спуститься и убедиться, что я всё делаю правильно, — он выводил ладонью круги на спине Ганнибала. — А если кто-то позвонит, скажу, что тоже заболел. Даже интересно, как долго нам будет сходить это с рук.

Улыбка Ганнибала защекотала ему кожу.

— Ты бы не остался дома, если бы заболел, но хочешь сидеть со мной, пока я болею?

— Так всё равно нет никакой работы. Выходные.

— Что, если ты понадобишься Джеку?

Уилл поцеловал его в макушку.

— Спи уже, Ганнибал. Я никуда не уйду.


	12. Лосьон после бритья

Ганнибал чувствовал, как Уилл смотрит на него через кухонный стол. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он заговорил.

— Ганнибал, ты… сделал что-то с моим лосьоном после бритья?

— Да. Я вымыл бутылку и заменил его чем-то более терпимым.

Уилл сделал глоток кофе.

— И зачем?

— Твоя сентиментальная привязанность, если таковая имеется, была связана с ежедневным ритуалом применения и, возможно, самой бутылкой. На запах тебе плевать.

— А тебе, значит, не плевать.

— И очень даже.

— То есть, ты допускаешь запах собачьей шерсти, опилок, моторного масла, трупов, но это тот рубеж, за который ты костьми ляжешь?

— Именно, — твёрдо сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Ладно. В общем-то, мне и бутылка не важна. Просто купи что-то на свой вкус в следующий раз.

Ганнибал делал вид, что неотрывно читает газету.

— Кто покупал тебе его раньше? Ты ведь не сам выбирал.

Уилл хрюкнул себе под нос, закрывая улыбку чашкой кофе.

— Стоило бы спросить, прежде чем выбрасывать, правда? Мой ветеринар, доктор Филдс. Это началось как шутка. Подобрал пса, которому сильно досталось от скунса. Она подарила мне эту штуку, я ей — духи. Так и повелось.

— Смею спросить, какие духи?

— Наверное, лучше не стоит.

— В следующий раз я поеду с тобой.

— Вынюхивать марку духов или убедиться, в курсе ли она, что меня тоже подобрали?

Ганнибал поднял голову, чтобы запротестовать, но выглядел не настолько сердитым, как хотел бы казаться.

Выражение лица Уилла было тёплым и ласковым.

— Неважно, не имеет значения. Ты можешь поехать со мной, куда захочешь, — с улыбкой произнёс он.


	13. После визита Баджа

Уилл почти оглох после выстрела, и в тот же миг ему позвонил Джек. Всё, что он смог разобрать — это имя Ганнибала, имя Баджа, сразу же в голове всплыло воспоминание о пациенте Ганнибала, так что в себя Уилл пришёл уже в машине. По дороге пришлось вынужденно обзавестись полицейским эскортом, потому что он проехал пять светофоров на красный при почти нереальной для трафика Балтимора скорости. Джек ждал его на улице, и Уилл просто оставил его разбираться с очень злыми полицейскими.

Уилл взбежал по ступенькам, минуя по три штуки за раз. Дверь в кабинет оказалась открыта. Она никогда не была открыта. Затормозив перед ней, Уилл попытался отдышаться. Попытался подготовиться к худшему.

Первое, что он увидел — мешок для трупов. Его лёгкие сжались, не позволяя дышать. Уилл силой воли заставил себя шагнуть в комнату, услышал шум сбоку и повернулся. Ганнибал вскочил из-за своего стола и стоял, разинув рот, прожигая его глазами. Возле рта запеклась кровь, он весь был в синяках, на бедре виднелся туго перетянутый, но сочившийся кровью порез.

— Уилл… — Ганнибал остановился. Его глаза заблестели, рука дёрнулась навстречу, но в итоге только разгладила складку на брюках.

Уилл подошёл ближе, шаг за шагом, чётко контролируя свои движения, и коснулся запястья Ганнибала. На коже виднелись ужасные лилово-красные кровоподтёки, кое-где она была содрана вовсе. Струной Баджа. Ганнибал опять потянулся рукой, но тут же снова остановился, Уилл просто не мог больше этого выносить. Он притянул его к себе так сильно, что почувствовал, как Ганнибал буквально вплющивается своим телом в его.

— Я думал, что ты мёртв, — зашептал Ганнибал на ухо. — Он сказал, что убил двоих человек… Я думал, ты мёртв…

— Мне жаль, что я не подоспел вовремя. Стоило догадаться, куда он пойдёт следом.

Ганнибал покачал головой. Он вцепился обеими руками в пальто Уилла так, что ткань затрещала на спине.

— Он убил моего пациента. А потом я убил его.

Его голос звучал совершенно спокойно, но Уилл слышал это спокойствие в слишком многих, далёких от подобного вещах. Он поднял руку, прижимая к себе чужой затылок.

— Ты в порядке? Парамедики осмотрели тебя?

— Я способен оценить свои собственные раны, — сухо сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл мягко подтолкнул его обратно к креслу. Ганнибал ещё некоторое время держался за него, но потом чопорно сложил руки на коленях. Уилл прислонился к столешнице и взглянул на него.

— Через минуту вернётся Джек. Мы поговорим с ним, а затем я отвезу тебя домой. Договорились?

— К тебе домой, — тихо проговорил Ганнибал. — Если ты не против.

— Да куда угодно.

***

До Вулф Трап они добрались только к вечеру. Заходящее солнце просвечивало сквозь облака, окрашивая всё вокруг алым цветом. Уилл достал из машины сумку Ганнибала и нёс её до дома. Тот быстрым шагом прошествовал в ванную, включил воду и принялся раздеваться.

— Приготовлю пока ужин, — заглянул Уилл. — Ты что-нибудь хочешь?

Ганнибал молча взял сумку, покачал головой и закрыл дверь.

Покормив собак, выгуляв их и протерев лапы, Уилл всё-таки задумался об ужине. Он честно старался не вспоминать давний разговор со своей девушкой в Новом Орлеане, когда она сообщила, что бросает его. Тогда она сказала, что не может больше встречаться с копом и сутки напролёт волноваться за его благополучие. Это было справедливо. Уилл её не обвинял.

На Ганнибала напали в его собственном кабинете. Он убил человека. У него определённо было больше причин для беспокойства, чем у Кейт. Поэтому Уилл приготовил на ужин рыбное карри. Кейт научила его рецепту. Это казалось уместным.

***

После молчаливого ужина они какое-то время читали. Ганнибал облачился в малиновую пижаму. Он выглядел хорошо, несмотря на усталое выражение лица. Уилл потратил слишком много времени, обдумывая, как бы к нему прикоснуться, и совсем забыл про книгу.

— Ты не переворачивал страницу уже минут десять, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Устал. Ты разве нет?

— Да. Возможно, нам обоим стоит лечь спать.

В постели, с выключенным светом, Уилл наконец-то заставил себя произнести:

— Ничего страшного, если ты больше не хочешь продолжать это.

Ганнибал повернулся на бок.

— Продолжать что?

— Это. Нас. После случившегося сегодня… не беспокойся обо мне. Если ты пытаешься найти способ попрощаться, просто скажи прямо. Я пойму.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я пытаюсь попрощаться?

— Опыт? Прости, — он поднял глаза к теням на потолке. — Просто хочу сказать, что не буду тебя винить. Я затащил тебя в свой мир, и ты оказался… —  _убийцей_. — В ужасной ситуации.

Ганнибал долго молчал, за окном свистел ветер, гремя карнизом и пытаясь вломиться в окно. Уилл вдыхал запах собственного шампуня с тонких, мягких волос Ганнибала.

— Как ты думаешь, почему я попросил остаться у тебя сегодня? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Не хотел оставаться в одиночестве.

— Нет, потому что я хотел быть с тобой. — Он обнял рукой предплечье Уилла. — Если бы ты был там, ты бы убил его ради меня, ведь так?

— Да, — Уилл сглотнул. — Я бы хотел. Чтобы тебе никогда не пришлось этого делать.

— Я знаю, — Ганнибал подёргал его за руку, призывая придвинуться ближе. Уилл осторожно обнял его, и тот со вздохом прижался к его груди. — Я не хочу прощаться, Уилл. Я чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с тобой.

Уилл уставился на него, гораздо больше потрясённый такими словами, чем если бы он заявил, что хочет закончить отношения. Ганнибал закрыл глаза. Спустя несколько минут он уже спал, глубоко и ровно дыша Уиллу в грудь. Уилл ещё долго не мог уснуть, проигрывая в голове последние слова под аккомпанемент собственного страха, неуверенности и наконец растущей радости.


	14. После визита Баджа: на утро

На следующий день после убийства Тобиаса Баджа Ганнибал проснулся ещё до рассвета. Уилл слышал, как тот гремит на кухне, не включая свет и стараясь приглушить закрытие каждого ящика и шкафа. Некоторое время прислушивался к нежному звону кастрюли об плиту, а затем увидел короткую полоску света от ненадолго открывшейся дверцы холодильника. Он проверил часы. Ещё даже пяти не было.

— Ганнибал. Что ты там творишь?

Последовала короткая пауза.

— Собираюсь испечь крекеры. И, возможно, ещё сделать джем. Прошу прощения, если разбудил тебя.

— Можешь меня будить, я не против, — Уилл сел на кровати и потёр лицо. — Тогда приготовлю кофе.

Он пробрался на кухню, краем глаза наблюдая за своими собаками. Никто из них даже морды не поднял со своих подстилок у камина. Ещё ночь, а стая привыкла к чёткому расписанию.

Ганнибал встретил его в дверях кухни и обнял. Уилл стиснул его в ответ, закрыл глаза и потёрся щекой об подбородок Ганнибала, чувствуя утреннюю щетину и лёгкий поцелуй в уголок губ.

— Возвращайся в постель, — тихо сказал Ганнибал.

— Я уже проснулся, так что нет смысла, — он похлопал его по груди и зевнул. — Не переживай. Я примерно столько и сплю обычно. Вот только на завтрак меня не ждут крекеры.

Ганнибал поцеловал его в висок.

— Что у нас будет на завтрак помимо них?

— Могу сделать соус Рэдай*, — Уилл прищурился и посмотрел поверх плеча Ганнибала на холодильник. — Ветчина ещё вроде бы оставалась.

— Делай.

Уилл кивнул и протиснулся мимо него к кофеварке.

— Это был не первый раз, когда я убил человека, — внезапно сказал Ганнибал.

На секунду остановившись, Уилл всё-таки достал кофе из шкафа, наполнил кофеварку и включил её. Затем повернулся, прислонившись к столешнице. Ганнибал стоял ровно по центру кухни и мял в руке полотенце. Губы сжаты, да и в целом всё выражение лица было каким-то тяжёлым, он был похож небо, ожидающее дождя.

— И потому ты готовишь крекеры в пять утра? — спросил Уилл.

— Я пытался решить, говорить тебе или нет. И решил не говорить.

— Знаешь, что прекрасно подходит к разговорам о смерти?

— Кофе? — предположил Ганнибал.

— Кофе.

Кофе варился. Уилл сжал плечо Ганнибала, когда тот прошёл мимо него к холодильнику, чтобы достать ветчину.

***

Когда они сели завтракать, было ещё темно. Уилл выпустил собак погулять, и теперь они все собрались на кухне, с надеждой глядя на стол, но слишком воспитанные, чтобы клянчить.

Ганнибал положил кусочек ветчины на крекер и обмакнул в соус. К его лицу вернулось привычное спокойное выражение.

— Я говорил тебе, что моя семья умерла, — начал он.

Уилл кивнул.

— Сначала убили моих родителей, а потом и сестру. Когда они пришли за мной, я прятался в сарае, изо всех сил сжимая садовые ножницы. Одному я отрезал руку, другого пырнул в грудь. И убежал в лес.

Уилл заставил себя закончить жевать и проглотить прожёванное.

— Это был настолько плохой человек, что убивать его было приятно?

— Да, Уилл. Я вспоминаю это как один из золотых моментов своей жизни. Спустя несколько лет я начал поиски их сообщника, надеясь повторить опыт. Но так и не нашёл его, — Ганнибал посмотрел ему в лицо. — Ты не удивлён.

— Не тогда, когда думаю об этом. Убивать Баджа тоже было приятно?

Ганнибал медленно покачал головой.

— Не приятно. Не так, как хотелось бы. Скорее, необходимо.

— Это была самооборона, — сказал Уилл. Он старался не задавать лишних вопросов.

— Да, но не такая уж необходимая. Я думал, он убил тебя. Если бы он сам не напал на меня, не знаю, что бы я сделал.

Уилл накрыл его запястье своей рукой.

— Не важно, что ты хотел сделать. Важно, что сделал. И именно это тебе нужно отразить в своём заявлении.

Ганнибал кивнул и провёл рукой по глазам.

— Я не дурак, Уилл. Я не дам Джеку повода сомневаться во мне, я даже тебе рассказывать не собирался. Но я так боялся, что ты умер. И был так зол на него за это.

— Почему ты мне сказал?

— Не знаю. Ты проснулся и подошёл ко мне. Всё ещё пахнущий порохом и оружейной смазкой. И я понял, что должен. Вот и всё.

— Я рад, что ты это сделал.

Ганнибал поскрёб вилкой соус на тарелке и отложил её.

— Должен ли я предложить тебе то же, что и ты мне вчера вечером?

— Я тоже не хочу прощаться, — Уилл остановился. — И я чувствую себя в безопасности с тобой.

— Так было не всегда.

— В день нашей первой встречи ты просто нарезал мой мозг на семь тонких ломтиков, как чёртов цукини.

— Ничего не мог с собой поделать, — заметил Ганнибал, пытаясь подавить улыбку. — На каком-то уровне, думаю, я пытался произвести впечатление.

Уилл улыбнулся.

— Ты впечатлил меня необходимостью срочно сбежать из кабинета.

— Но теперь ты не испытываешь подобного желания?

— Нет, — сказал Уилл. — Я никуда не собираюсь убегать.

После завтрака они оставили посуду на столе и забрались в кровать. Уилл лежал позади Ганнибала, обнимая его руками и закинув ногу на бедро. Они наблюдали за первыми рассветными лучами.


	15. Первая ссора и уроки танцев

— Нет, — сказал Уилл. Он продолжал устранять засор унитаза, вооружившись вантузом и отстранившись настолько, чтобы ничего случайно не брызнуло на рубашку и брюки. Ему нужно было выехать на работу ещё десять минут назад. — В смысле, нет, спасибо. Это не моё.

Ганнибал стоял в дверях и наблюдал за ним.

— Приём будет недолгим. Это благотворительный вечер.

— Я не собираюсь платить двести долларов за то, чтобы пойти на званый ужин, учитывая, что с огромной радостью мог бы заняться чем-нибудь другим. Вообще чем угодно, включая засор канализации. Если это уважительная причина, то я даже заплачу, лишь бы не ходить. Как тебе?

Ганнибал нахмурился.

— Я и не думал, что благотворительность выманит тебя из дома на ночь глядя, но надеялся, что моя компания смогла бы.

— Сожалею. Звучит ужасно, но даже ради тебя.

— С кем же я буду танцевать? — спросил Ганнибал.

Что, кстати, действительно вызвало укол ревности, который пришёлся на самый неподходящий момент. Уилл особенно сильно двинул вантузом. Резинка скользнула боком, всасывания не произошло, зато его окатило грязной водой. Он закрыл глаза.

— Блять. В любом случае со мной ты танцевать не будешь, просто потому что я не умею. Давай оставим этот разговор, ладно?

— Я спрошу ещё раз, когда ты будешь в более подходящем настроении.

Уилл отложил вантуз и обтёр лицо рукавом.

— Ганнибал. У меня не будет подходящего настроения для подобного разговора. Я ненавижу подобные мероприятия, и ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько сильно я их ненавижу. Почему ты продолжаешь меня упрашивать?

Ганнибал смерил его взглядом.

— Действительно, не имею ни малейшего представления, — проговорил он.

— И что это значит?

— Ничего. Глупо было спрашивать. Прошу меня извинить, — он развернулся и вышел.

Чувство вины и гнева присоединились к ревности, чтобы хорошенько промариновавшись в животе Уилла, обеспечить его этим незабываемым коктейлем на весь оставшийся день.

***

Он опоздал на занятия, уже опаздывал на вскрытие, и весь день в итоге скатился псу под хвост. Теперь, когда отвратительное настроение стало уже вполне законным, самым мудрым решением казалось написать смс и отменить сегодняшний ужин с Ганнибалом. Он может сказать что-то, о чём пожалеет. Ганнибал тоже может наговорить лишнего. Всё это закончится плохо. Уилл написал, что у него болит голова, и это была даже не ложь.

Ответ не приходил. Обычно Ганнибал почти всегда сразу же отвечал на сообщения, только если у него не было пациента, а сейчас он точно был свободен. Уилл сидел за столом и просматривал документы, старательно делая вид, что не таращится на свой телефон каждые несколько секунд. Оповещение загорелось на экране минут через пятнадцать: _«Спасибо, что сообщил»._

Вот так Уилл и отменил встречу. Он чувствовал чужие сдержанные эмоции: гнев, боль и страх. Ганнибал ещё не знал, что эта отмена ужина станет последней каплей между ними. Уилл знал. Он отлично это видел, подобные сигналы загорались в глазах Ганнибала каждый раз, когда они пытались обойти острые углы в спорах. Сейчас указатель был устрашающим, с гигантскими горящими буквами, размером, пожалуй, со знак Голливуда. «СПАСИБО, ЧТО СООБЩИЛ». Не удивительно, подобное поведение Уилла могло вывести из себя кого угодно.

Дело было даже не в чувствах Уилла, а в том, что ему, черт возьми, не помешало бы немного доверия. После того, как Ганнибал сознался в убийстве двух человек, а Уилл сделал всё для того, чтобы убедиться, что он не сдастся Джеку. Просто немного доверия.

Слишком раздражённый на самого себя и на Ганнибала, чтобы хоть что-то ответить, он запихнул телефон в сумку и направился к выходу.

— Привет! — громко поздоровалась Беверли, словив его прямо в дверях кабинета.

Уилл прошёл мимо, но она догнала его и пристроилась рядом.

— Что-то по поводу дела? — спросил он. Нет, он прекрасно чувствовал, что дело тут ни при чём.

— Неа, просто хотела тебя кое о чём попросить.

— Не советую просить меня о чём-то прямо сейчас.

— Ну, мне придётся. Вопрос очень чувствителен ко времени. Именно сейчас, а не через час или день.

Уилл тяжело вздохнул и остановился. Он надеялся, что выглядит именно так, как выглядит человек, почти хлебнувший с утра грязной воды из унитаза, а сейчас находящийся в состоянии «холодной текстовой войны» со своей второй половинкой. Забавно, но слово «бойфренд» никак не хотело применяться к их отношениям, особенно, когда они злились друг на друга.

— Ты выглядишь раздражённым, — наблюдательно заметила Беверли. — Но я уже спрашивала Вариант Один и Вариант Два, так что остаёшься только ты.

— Что от меня нужно?

— Уроки танцев. Я записалась, когда ещё встречалась кое-с-кем, теперь я с этим кое-кем не встречаюсь, но всё ещё хочу пойти. Нужно привести партнёра.

— Учитель может быть твоим партнёром.

— Всё уже оплачено. Ну давай. Хотя бы один раз, и если тебе действительно не понравится, больше я тебя туда не потащу. Разве ты не хочешь попробовать что-нибудь новое? Получить новые, незабываемые впечатления? Высмеивать людей, менее скоординированных, чем ты?

— Не существует людей, менее скоординированных, чем я. — Он потёр глаза рукой. Перспектива вечера без лишних переживаний «а чем же там сейчас занимается Ганнибал в одиночестве» вырисовывалась как айсберг из тумана. Уилл сейчас не хотел иметь дело ни с раздражением, ни с чувством вины. Или со зловонным иррациональным беспокойством о том, что «Спасибо, что сообщил» будет последними словами, сказанными ему Ганнибалом.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он.

Беверли таращилась во все глаза.

— Серьёзно?

— Только ты за рулём.

— Ой, да без проблем! Круто! Погнали!

***

Было не так уж плохо, как он думал. Бальный зал. Спокойная, величественная музыка, не требующая быстрых движений. Он предполагал, что Беверли преувеличила необходимость партнёра, и легко найдётся кто-то другой, кто на самом деле хотел там находиться. Но ему действительно пришлось танцевать.

Учитель периодически подходил и выравнивал его позицию. Уилл старательно держал спину, пока Бев не шепнула:

— Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе жердь в задницу засунули. Грэм, расслабься.

Он не то чтобы до конца расслабился, но попытался сделать позвоночник более подвижным. Они неспешно передвигались по вытертому деревянному паркету, стараясь не столкнуться с другими парами, и Уилл неминуемо думал о Ганнибале с его благотворительным балом. О том, как Ганнибал танцует с кем-нибудь другим, хотя сам хотел танцевать только с Уиллом.

В конце урока учитель похлопал его по руке и сказал, что он его не разочаровал. Беверли тактично попыталась спрятать усмешку, отворачиваясь, чтобы надеть пальто.

— Я найду кого-нибудь другого на следующей неделе, — сказала она в машине. — Не волнуйся. У меня просто было мало времени, и не хотелось пропускать первый урок.

— Нет, всё отлично. Я продолжу, — опроверг её опасения Уилл.

Беверли так долго смотрела на него, что ему пришлось перехватить руль и съехать со встречки. Та хлопнула его по руке и стала следить за дорогой.

— Тебе не обязательно, — проговорила она.

— Если ты хочешь найти кого-то более подходящего, я пойму.

— Нет. — Беверли снова на него оглянулась. — Нет, всё прошло отлично. Если ты действительно этого хочешь. Есть какая-то конкретная причина?

Уилл покачал головой. Это были не те причины, которыми он готов был делиться даже с самим собой.

***

Когда он вернулся домой, Ганнибал был там. На кухне. Разумеется.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Уилл. Он повесил пальто и подошёл к кухонной двери, чтобы лицезреть необычайно выразительную спину Ганнибала. Лёгкое смещение плеч и более ровная осанка иногда могли сказать гораздо больше, чем его лицо.

— Куриный суп.

— Я не болен, Ганнибал. Просто голова разболелась. — Впрочем, головная боль почти утихла, потонув в концентрации внимания, чтобы не наступить Беверли на ногу, и забылась после тихой поездки домой. Он подошёл ближе.

Ганнибал обернулся к нему, обнюхал и снова отвернулся, будто Уилла тут и нет. Легко представить, чем он пах: духи, пот, прочие запахи, которые можно подцепить в танцевальной студии. Ни одного из них в Куантико и подавно не водилось. Ганнибал ничего не сказал. Если бы он хотел знать, то, без сомнения, спросил бы.

Но он не спрашивал.

— Помимо головной боли, ты чувствуешь себя хорошо? — Ганнибал слегка коснулся лба тыльной стороной ладони.

— Это не энцефалит. Я не болен. Всего лишь головная боль.

— Я вижу, — сказал Ганнибал после паузы.

Уилл слишком легко читал между строк: он был в порядке, значит, нет оправдания его необоснованному отказу от ужина. За исключением того, что его отказ был вполне обоснован запоздалым появлением дома этим вечером. Возможно, нужно было сказать что-то другое, но и Ганнибал тоже с утра выбрал не то время, чтобы спрашивать по поводу бала.

— Пахнет вкусно, — пробормотал Уилл, понимая, что всё это время вёл себя жестоко и неблагодарно. Именно таким он себя и чувствовал: жестоким и неблагодарным.

— Почти готово, — сказал Ганнибал. — Ещё пять минут, чтобы дошла лапша, и ты сможешь поесть. — Он положил деревянную ложку на блюдечко. — Оставляю тебя в покое.

Уилл не стал его удерживать. Позволил уйти. Суп он съесть всё равно не смог. Поэтому поставил его в холодильник, а вместо этого сделал себе бутерброд и налил целый стакан виски.

***

Ганнибал не звонил, не писал, не приезжал к Уиллу домой без предупреждения, как обычно, чтобы приготовить куриный суп или что-то ещё. Так прошло два дня, хотя казалось, будто месяц. Уилл брал собак на слишком длинные прогулки по полям, возвращался в сумерках и слишком много думал.

Это ведь была… небольшая ссора? Уилл так думал, по крайней мере. Он лишь хотел выгадать себе один вечер в одиночестве. И что же, Ганнибал почувствовал на Уилле духи и предположил, что он ему изменяет? Слишком маловероятно и, вообще, нелепо. Ганнибал знал его чересчур хорошо. Может, он всё ещё злился из-за благотворительного бала? Разве? Нет, конечно, нет. Хотя весьма вероятно.

Видимо, причина, по которой Уилл не слышал о Ганнибале, заключалась в том, что, предположительно, он и не хотел ничего о нём слышать. И вот это, пожалуй, было не самым необоснованным предположением.

Уилл гулял в вечерних сумерках, меряя ногами чуть заледеневшие и скрипучие сугробы. Если он не позвонит, всё так и останется? Их отношения официально прекратятся? Ганнибал всегда стремился предоставить Уиллу необходимое пространство. И порой излишне осторожничал.

Уилл свистнул собак и направился к дому. Он собирался позвонить, но когда взял телефон, понял, что этого недостаточно.

***

Дверной звонок в доме Ганнибала звучал как далёкий колокол. Уиллу пришлось позвонить трижды, прежде чем получить ответ. Если бы свет в доме не горел почти в каждой комнате, он предположил бы, что Ганнибал уже лёг спать. Или ушёл куда-то, танцевать с кем-то не таким занудным, как Уилл.

Дверь открылась. Ганнибал уставился на него, от неожиданности слегка открыв рот. Он стоял босиком, в одних пижамных штанах и сером свитере Уилла, держа бутылку вина за горлышко. Что-то в том, как он стискивал её, позволяло предположить, что он планирует использовать бутылку в качестве оружия.

— Можно мне войти? — спросил Уилл.

Ганнибал отошёл в сторону и побрёл на кухню. Уилл двинулся за ним. Одинокий, почти пустой бокал стоял на столе рядом с угловым креслом. Несколько капель алели на деревянной столешнице. Уилл покосился на бутылку.

— Хочешь? — предложил Ганнибал. Голос был хриплым, словно он только что проснулся.

— Спасибо, — Уилл взял чистый бокал и забрал предложенную бутылку, чтобы налить себе. Она тоже была почти пустой. — Просто чтобы всё прояснить, ты узнаешь первым, если я не захочу тебя больше слышать, договорились? Я не оставлю тебя в неведении.

Ганнибал помолчал, выпрямил спину, а затем взял свой бокал и выпил остатки залпом.

— Понимаю, — проговорил он.

Уилл потёр глаза.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, иначе бы так не сказал.

— Тогда, возможно, тебе придётся объяснить мне более доходчиво.

Извинения застряли где-то в горле. Уилл чувствовал их каждый раз, когда глотал. Он не должен извиняться. Не так уж всё и страшно. Тем более, что Ганнибал понимает это.

— Почему ты мне не позвонил? — спросил он.

— Почему ты сам этого не сделал?

Вполне разумный и небеспричинный вопрос, в общем-то. Уилл допил вино.

— Открой ещё бутылку, — сказал он.

— В этом нет необходимости. В кабинете есть ещё одна начатая.

Они прошли в кабинет. Едва потрескивающий огонь в камине из последних сил облизывал прогоревшие головешки. Ганнибал налил им по бокалу красного на этот раз вина из наполовину пустой бутылки. Это вино на вкус оказалось более тёмным, крепким и с густым фруктовым послевкусием.

— Ты всегда звонишь, — заговорил Уилл. — Когда я этого не делаю или забываю. Так было всегда, ещё до того, как мы сошлись.

— Возможно, это было ошибкой с моей стороны.

— Почему ошибкой?

Ганнибал откинулся на спинку дивана и сосредоточился на умирающем огне в камине.

— Зачем ты приехал сюда?

— Я скучал по тебе. И… и мне показалось, что если я сам ничего не сделаю, мы никогда больше не увидимся. Что ты отпускаешь меня. Вот так просто.

— Разве разумный человек сделал бы так? — Ганнибал качнул вино в бокале. — Хотя я больше ничего не знаю о нормальности. Знаю только, что то, чего я хочу от тебя — неразумно, и то, что я делаю, чтобы удержать тебя — разумно ещё в меньшей степени. Я старался вести себя так, как будто… — он замолк, делая долгий глоток. — Старался вести себя правильно, — закончил он.

— «Как будто» что? — уточнил Уилл.

Ганнибал некоторое время молчал. Он допил вино и затем осторожным лёгким движением бросил бокал в камин, где он разбился тысячами искр оранжевого пламени.

— Как будто я не волнуюсь за тебя каждый раз, когда мы не вместе. Как будто то, что я чувствую к тебе, нормально. Как будто ты не должен бояться меня.

— Я тебя не боюсь.

— Знаю, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — Ты беспокоишься, что я слишком о тебе забочусь. И ты прав в своём беспокойстве. Я никогда особо хорошо не разбирался в своих эмоциях. У меня их всегда было не слишком уж много. Ни когда я был ребёнком, ни тем более сейчас, когда их стало ещё меньше.

Уилл долил себе остатки вина и присел рядом с Ганнибалом на диван. Он предложил ему свой бокал.

Ганнибал взял его, но взглянул косо.

— Я уже в достаточной мере пьян, чтобы сказать тебе всё, что ты хочешь узнать, Уилл. Это лишнее.

— Я беспокоюсь иногда. Но ещё мне это нравится. Не совсем здоро́во, да, доктор?

Ганнибал провёл рукой в воздухе, но она тут же безжизненно упала.

— Такое тоже не редкость. Необходимость быть желанным является очень мощным стимулом. Что часто приводит людей ко всевозможным неправильным отношениям.

— Так вот куда меня это привело?

Ганнибал прикончил вино Уилла тоже и отправил бокал вдогонку к первому, но уже с гораздо большей силой.

— Да. Я должен сказать «да». Я стараюсь вести себя, как нормальные люди, но знаю, что не такой, как они.

Уилл взглянул на него, на тёплый алкогольный румянец, опущенные светлые ресницы, на руки, свободно свисающие между колен.

— Чего бы тебе хотелось, Ганнибал?

— Я представлял, как поглощаю тебя.

Уилл помолчал.

— Это не метафора, верно?

— Нет. Не метафора.

Уилл представил Ганнибала ребёнком, убившим двух человек садовыми ножницами, и спустя годы искавшим их сообщника. Чтобы повторить опыт. Он подумал, как хорошо, что Ганнибал так и не нашёл третьего.

Он пододвинулся ближе, чтобы их плечи и бёдра наконец соприкоснулись.

— Не думаю, что кто-то из нас по-настоящему нормален, — сказал Уилл. Он обхватил ладонь Ганнибала обеими руками. Она казалась горячей, почти горящей в его холодных руках. — Я так ждал твоего звонка. Боялся, что ты отпустишь меня без боя, — он остановился, взвешивая слова. — Я хочу, чтобы ты боролся за меня.

Ганнибал медленно повернулся, чтобы заглянуть в ему глаза.

— Это я могу тебе обещать, — сообщил он. — Без труда.

Уилл надавил поцелуем на его закрытые губы и слизнул капельку вина.

— Хорошо. Пойдём спать.

— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

— Ты не съешь меня, Ганнибал. Ты не Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс.

Тот медленно моргнул.

— Надеюсь, что так. Хотя думаю, что смог бы сделать что-то более претенциозное, чем охотничьи колбаски.

— Я в этом уверен. — Уилл вытащил его с мягкой софы и поволок к лестнице.

Ганнибал казался достаточно устойчивым, пока не сделал первый шаг. Он тут же схватился рукой за плечо Уилла, а другой за перила.

— Оу, — выдал он.

— Осторожней. Достаточно пьян, чтобы высказать всё как на духу, и куда более чем достаточно пьян, чтобы грохнуться с лестницы и проломить себе череп. — Уилл вёл его, крепко обнимая рукой за талию, и помог раздеться в спальне. Ганнибал всё это время наблюдал за ним широко открытыми, горящими глазами.

— Прости меня, — сказал Уилл, когда они уже лежали в постели.

— За что?

— Наверное, я и раньше был редкостным мудаком в наших отношениях. Не совсем уверен. Я не настолько хорош, когда пытаюсь играть нормального.

Ганнибал прижался к нему сзади, обнимая рукой поперёк живота. Он чувствовался таким близким и очень тёплым.

— Ты прощён.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Уилл обнаружил, что Ганнибал сидит рядом и сжимает голову руками.

— Это головная боль или сожаление? — уточнил он.

— И то и другое.

— Аспирин?

— Пожалуйста.

Уилл принёс ему воды и пару таблеток. После того, как Ганнибал их принял, Уилл уложил его голову на собственные колени. Ганнибал прикрыл глаза.

— Помнишь, что ты говорил? — спросил Уилл.

— Не всё, и очень смутно. Перед вином я пил бренди.

Уилл потёр пальцами наморщившийся от боли лоб.

— Ты помнишь, как выбросил в огонь два действительно очень хороших хрустальных бокала?

— Да, — с болью произнёс Ганнибал. — Не похоже, чтобы тебе было смешно.

— Тогда было не смешно. Ты был слишком расстроен. Во всяком случае, ничего плохого не произошло. Я всё ещё здесь, договорились? И если бы ты смог поверить, что я не собираюсь бросать тебя при первой возможности, я был бы очень признателен.

— Ты считал, что я брошу тебя после инцидента с Тобиасом Баджем.

— Со мной такое уже случалось.

— А со мной такого не случалось, — буркнул Ганнибал.

— Такого?

Уилл посмотрел на него сверху вниз, поглаживая рукой тёплые изгибы его черепа. Он встретился глазами с Ганнибалом и увидел в них всё, что хотел. Безрассудное желание, выставленное словно в витрине магазина. Что-то, что он мог забрать с собой домой и хранить вечно.

***

Именно этот момент и решил всё за него. Через пару дней он попросил у Джека контакты его портного и назначил встречу.

Мистер Пелл оказался невысоким человеком с быстрыми руками, яркими глазами и тягучим акцентом выходца из Джорджии. Уилл моментально подхватил этот акцент, даже не замечая. Это немного помогло, но всё равно он ненавидел каждую минуту, проведённую здесь — бесконечные измерения, безукоризненную тщательность и вопросы, вопросы, вопросы.

— Я не знаю, — наконец сказал он. — Всё, что посчитаете нужным, хорошо? Мне просто нужен хороший костюм.

— Получше того, в котором вы пришли сюда, — подытожил мистер Пелл. Его тон предполагал, что с этим справиться не так уж сложно.

— Да. Лучше, чем этот.

— Ну хорошо, а для чего именно? Свадьба?

— Благотворительный вечер. Что-то вроде бала. Через несколько недель.

Брови мистера Пелла взлетели вверх.

— Стерлинговый? Как деревенский парень из Джорджии мог попасть на Стерлинговый бал? Я последние полгода только тем и занимался, что разрабатывал костюмы для этого мероприятия.

— Богатый друг, — скороговоркой проговорил Уилл.

Мистер Пелл рассмеялся.

— И вы выглядите так, будто планируете ненавидеть каждую секунду этого мероприятия. Что ж, давайте посмотрим, что мы сможем для вас подыскать. — Он вытащил альбом с образцами ткани, но, к счастью, больше не интересовался мнением Уилла о крое, цвете или чём-то подобном.

Уилл сидел на бархатном стуле, упёршись локтями в колени. Да, он планировал ненавидеть каждую секунду. Он уже ненавидел каждую секунду заранее. Вероятно, это был не самый лучший способ справиться со своими чувствами, и, кажется, Уилл действительно собирается туда пойти. Уроки танцев, костюм индивидуального пошива. Новые туфли тоже.

После всего сказанного Ганнибалом Уилл должен был гораздо сильнее сомневаться в правильности их отношений. Вместо этого сомнений напротив стало меньше. Возможно, он просто верил, что Ганнибал не настолько бракованный, как он сам. Уилл никогда не был стабильной опорой в предыдущих отношениях. А теперь внезапно он начал мнить, что может стать таким в этих.

***

На следующей неделе он снова отправился в школу танцев с Беверли. К середине урока она начала хмуриться.

— Почему ты вдруг начал воспринимать это всерьёз?

— Ты бы предпочла наоборот?

Она просто смерила его взглядом.

— Мой учитель сделал такое же лицо, когда я попытался съесть мелки на уроке, — заметил Уилл.

— Предупреждаю, я могу наступить на ногу своим острым, очень острым каблуком. Это как-то связано с Ганнибалом?

— Почему это должно быть связано с Ганнибалом?

— Ну, — выдохнула она. — Во-первых, кто ещё это может быть? И во-вторых, я ещё не встречала человека, который смог бы заставить тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь, а ты явно не горел желанием научиться танцевать.

— Я хочу, — возразил Уилл. — Я же здесь, верно?

Она снова посмотрела на него своим мелково-учительским взглядом.

— Он просил меня пойти с ним, я ответил «нет». Теперь я… передумал.

— Мероприятие, включающее танцы?

— Стерлинговый бал.

— Звучит как что-то, что ты терпеть не можешь, — заметила Беверли.

— Ага.

— Так почему ты идёшь? Он обиделся на отказ?

— Нет. Не совсем. — Они сосредоточились на музыке на некоторое время, затем Уилл собрался с силами и признался: — Это сделало бы его счастливым, вот и всё.

Беверли уставилась на него.

— Это… так мило. Не то слово, которым я обычно могу описать тебя. — Она покачала головой. — Ладно, и кто же поведёт?

— Я, — уверенно ответил Уилл. — Достаточно трудно переучиваться на другую позицию.

***

Через несколько недель костюм был готов. Его успехи в танцах были весьма удовлетворительными, если не сказать впечатляющими. Он не наступал Беверли на ноги уже со второго урока.

Ганнибал никогда не спрашивал, куда он исчезал на один вечер в неделю и почему возвращался со шлейфом женских духов. Интересно, он догадался или таким образом давал Уиллу немного свободы. Последнее, честно говоря, казалось маловероятным.

— Итак, то мероприятие, на которое ты хотел пойти со мной, — начал Уилл однажды вечером, когда они готовили ужин. — Оно уже скоро, да?

— В эти выходные.

— Ты нашёл кого-то ещё, с кем можно было бы пойти?

Ганнибал сначала оторвался от давки чеснока, а затем со всей силы надавил ножом.

— Я никого не искал.

— Ты можешь, если хочешь. Я не расстроюсь.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него категорично, нож всё ещё прессовал прижатый к столу чеснок.

— Расстроишься.

— Я бы притворился, что не расстроился, — предложил Уилл.

— Я не хочу идти ни с кем другим.

— Хорошо, — сказал Уилл, жутко довольный собой, но постарался не выдать этого.

***

В вечер банкета Уилл принял душ и надел костюм, подготовленный мистером Пеллом — тёмно-серая тройка, жилет от которой был подогнан по фигуре настолько, что ощущался скорее корсетом. Использовал лосьон после бриться, который подобрал ему Ганнибал, зачесал волосы назад так, что лицо казалось странно открытым, и отправился в Балтимор.

Стерлинговый бал проводился в чьей-то старинной массивной усадьбе. Уилл подъехал к парадному входу на своём вольво. Камердинер посмотрел на него с опаской.

Блондинка, выглядящая настолько же опасливой, подошла к нему с наклеенной неестественной улыбкой и списком гостей. Уилл назвал своё имя прежде, чем она успела спросить. Что ж, в списке он числился. Он на это надеялся. Но даже если бы нет, он прокрался бы через сад. Возможно, так было бы даже любопытнее.

Внутри кто-то моментально забрал его пальто, и Уилл прошёл сквозь сводчатый холл в главную залу. Многоголосый рёв разговоров на время оглушил его. Было слишком жарко от огромного количества людей, находящихся в непосредственной близости друг к другу, слишком ярко от дюжины огромных хрустальных люстр и слишком тесно от преломляющихся изображений и отголосков разговоров. Первым побуждением было срочно развернуться и уйти.

Вместо этого он сбежал на балкон, возвышавшийся по периметру всей комнаты и оттуда нашёл глазами Ганнибала. Тот любезничал с толпой верных поклонников возле какой-то вычурной живописи. Уилл спустился вниз и пробрался через весь зал. Остановившись рядом, уже поднял руку, едва не касаясь плеча Ганнибала, но замер.

В этот момент всё, что он делал, показалось слишком серьёзным, слишком преувеличенным, и захотелось как можно скорее найти выход, чтобы притвориться, что ничего этого не было.

Женщина посмотрела на него через плечо Ганнибала.

— Ганнибал, кажется этот молодой человек пытается привлечь ваше внимание.

Ганнибал обернулся к нему. Выражение лица так стремительно менялось: от вежливого интереса до открытой улыбки, и стало почти ощарашенно-испуганным, когда он осмотрел его с ног до головы.

— Ты пришёл.

— Ты хотел потанцевать.

Ганнибал взял его всё ещё поднятую руку, пряча в своих ладонях.

— Новый костюм, — проговорил он.

— Не хотел тебя смущать.

— Это невозможно.

— Ганнибал? — привлекла внимание та самая женщина в мерцающем платье и с гладкими тёмными волосами. — Вы собираетесь нас представить?

— Мои извинения. — Ганнибал представил людей из своего небольшого круга почитателей, все имена которых Уилл тут же забыл, потому что потом Ганнибал поцеловал его руку и произнёс: — А это Уилл Грэм.

И это явно не первый раз, когда они слышали его имя. Ганнибал рассказывал о нём этим людям, его друзьям, или по крайней мере знакомым. Осознание этого стало странно шокирующим, и Уилл не понимал, почему.

После знакомства Ганнибал отвёл его к бару и заказал бокал виски.

— Ты сейчас выглядишь слегка потрясённым, — признался он.

— Что ты рассказывал им обо мне? Я не… прости. Не хотел, чтобы так прозвучало. Просто не знаю, что ты мог им сказать.

— Я говорил о тебе время от времени. Достаточно, думаю, чтобы они были в курсе твоего имени и рода занятий. Ты часть моей жизни.

Уилл посмотрел ему в глаза. На мгновение вдруг стало спокойно, и буря эмоций улеглась в голове.

— Я хочу быть частью твоей жизни.

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему.

— Так мы будем танцевать?

— Я знаю только, как вести.

— Буду счастлив следовать за тобой.

Они вышли в центр, рука Уилла на спине Ганнибала, рука Ганнибала на плече Уилла. Это было совсем не так, как танцевать с Беверли. Даже не ощущалось танцем в общепринятом понимании. Скорее, это можно было назвать беседой: иногда трудной, иногда лёгкой, иногда чем-то уникальным, самым лучшим в мире.

— Ты приложил много усилий, чтобы убедиться, что я не буду танцевать с другими, — шепнул Ганнибал ему на ухо.

— Ты же знаешь, что я брал уроки?

— Я подозревал. Водный воск, обычно используемый в танцевальных студиях, имеет определённый запах, но я не хотел делать предположений. — Он сделал паузу, скользнув пальцем по плечу к шее. — Скажи мне, что ты не извиняешься таким образом.

— Это немного не то.

— И что же это?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Ты хотел меня здесь видеть.

— И?

— И мне нравится давать тебе то, что ты хочешь.

Ганнибал прижался к нему близко-близко, коснувшись щекой щеки.

— Когда мы вернёмся домой, я хотел бы дать тебе кое-что взамен.

***

Бал они покинули рано, сразу после танцев и ужина, ещё до начала непосредственно сбора средств. Ганнибал отвёз Уилла к себе домой.

— С собаками всё будет нормально без тебя?

— Я нашёл того, кто о них позаботится.

По лицу Ганнибала скользнуло удовлетворённое выражение.

— Хорошо.

Когда они прибыли, он повёл Уилла сразу наверх, даже не включив освещение. Уилл почти добрался до выключателя в спальне, но Ганнибал пресёк и эту попытку.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он, указывая на скамейку в изножье кровати. — Присядь.

Уилл повиновался. Ганнибал снял туфли и опустился на колени. Они оба смутно отражались в тёмном зеркале над камином. Он поёрзал, вспоминая, каково это было — разглядывать себя и Ганнибала, лежащего между его ног. В тот день они так и не зашли дальше.

Ганнибал скользнул руками под пиджак Уилла, разглаживая пальцами ткань тесного жилета.

— Такой безумно привлекательный, — прошептал он.

— Я как бы не прочь сейчас заняться сексом.

— Мне очень нравится твой костюм, — тем не менее Ганнибал почти грубо стащил с него пиджак и откинул в сторону. Расстегнул воротник на рубашке Уилла и развязал галстук, а затем выдохнул в шею: — Ты сделал это для меня.

Откинув голову назад, Уилл прикрыл глаза.

— Верно.

— Подарок, который я могу развернуть.

— Тебе лучше поторопиться, иначе я сам себя разверну.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Ты не станешь. Ты ведь не станешь?

Вероятнее всего, нет. У него было такое ощущение, что он готов дать Ганнибалу всё, что он попросит сегодня вечером. Уилл наблюдал, как они сливаются в зеркале: тень к тени, руки Ганнибала темнеют на ткани белой рубашки и бледнеют на фоне тёмно-серого жилета.

Он провёл пальцами по череде крохотных пуговиц, но не расстегнул их. Вместо этого потянулся вниз, раздвигая бёдра Уилла.

— Наклонись ко мне, — попросил он.

Уилл сделал как просили, положив руки Ганнибалу на колени, а ноги оставив свободно и широко расставленными.

— Насколько я помню, тебе нравилось наблюдать за нами раньше.

— Мне нравилось наблюдать за тобой, — поправил Уилл.

— А я люблю смотреть на тебя, — Ганнибал прижался поцелуем к изгибу челюсти и съехал губами вниз, к горлу. Положил руку ему между ног, в то же время засасывая тонкую кожу на шее.

Уилл наблюдал за ним в зеркало — наклон головы, по-прежнему прилизанные волосы, лёгкие движения руки. И тогда Уилл посмотрел на себя, будто мог сомневаться в собственной реальности. Очертания были нечёткими, но и этого было достаточно, особенно когда Ганнибал расстегнул его брюки и освободил член.

Уилл дёрнулся, выдохнул через нос и закусил губу. Член встал слишком быстро. От поцелуев Ганнибала, от его близости, от наблюдения за ними обоими. Он запустил руку в волосы Ганнибала, чтобы удерживать его на месте.

— Чего бы ты хотел, Уилл?

— Много чего.

— Скажи мне.

Уилл сглотнул.

— Отсосёшь мне?

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему в шею.

— Стоя на полу между твоих ног?

Картинка оказалась слишком яркой. Уилл зажмурился.

— Голым.

И потом он наблюдал, как Ганнибал поднялся и начал раздеваться перед ним. Сначала развязал галстук и позволил соскользнуть ему на пол. Тот шёлковой змеёй блеснул в темноте и остался лежать тускло светящейся кучкой. Затем расстегнул рубашку, медленно — пуговица за пуговицей, и всё это время неотрывно смотрел на Уилла. Его лицо было торжественным, окружённые тенями глаза казались чёрными, словно пустые провалы глазниц черепа.

Уилл наблюдал, как лунный свет отражается от каждой грани его тела. Когда на Ганнибале не осталось ничего кроме кожи, более светлые участки его тела стали казаться посеребрёнными, как и волосы. Он встал на колени между ног Уилла, наклонился вперёд, прильнул лицом к промежности и вдохнул.

Уилл коснулся его волос, направляя рукой до тех пор, пока Ганнибал не облизнул его член, а затем полностью вобрал внутрь. Тело Уилла пылало, но рот Ганнибала показался огненным. Он скорее поглощал Уилла, чем сосал, и Уилл вспомнил о той пьяной исповеди Ганнибала, когда тот признался в подобном желании. Теперь его действительно поглотили.

Его руки крепко сжимали волосы Ганнибала, бёдра дрожали. Он пытался раздвинуть ноги шире. Грудь и живот плотно обтянуты жилетом. Уилл чувствовал каждую пуговицу, давление ткани, натяжение брюк от костюма, свои новые туфли, скользящие по полу.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него. Уилл вытащил руку из волос, чтобы погладить его по щеке. Ганнибал прильнул к его ладони, положил руки ему на колени и протолкнул член в горло.

Уилл замер на секунду, посмотрел вниз, и картинка, которую он увидел, словно удар молнии в шторм, моментально опрокинула его за край без шансов сдержаться или хотя бы возможности предупредить. Его рот открылся, но он не издал ни звука. Каждая мышца тела напряглась, судорожно сокращаясь.

Когда всё закончилось, он упал на кровать. Ганнибал перелез через скамейку и затем оседлал его бёдра. Он притянул Уилла к себе и поцеловал. Уилл неуклюже обернул руки вокруг его шеи, удерживая его рядом, и сам придерживаясь за него.

Член Ганнибала прижимался к животу Уилла, скользил по ткани и размазывал смазку. Уилл обхватил его рукой. Ганнибал откинул голову назад и резко выдохнул.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Уилл.

В ответ Ганнибал толкнул его на кровать, судорожными движениями расстегнул пару пуговиц, пока не смог прижаться членом к голой коже Уилла. Он потёрся о живот и посмотрел на него.

Уилл положил руку ему на запястье и ободряюще сжал.

— Всё, что захочешь. Абсолютно всё, — проговорил он.

Ганнибал издал задушенный, болезненный стон. Он быстро дрочил себе, почти молча. Закрыв глаза и обнажив зубы, пока не кончил. Он старался не встречаться с Уиллом глазами, пока ликвидировал учинённый на его животе беспорядок, хотя по большей части скорее обеими руками размазывал сперму по коже.

Уилл слышал его дыхание. Он притянул Ганнибала за плечи, заставляя лечь сверху. В зеркале они выглядели как одно бесформенное создание.

— Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер, — пробормотал Ганнибал.

Уилл хотел пошутить — _«Если бы я знал, чем всё окончится…»_  — но не смог.

— Обращайся, — просто сказал он.


	16. Отец Уилла

Уилл проснулся в постели Ганнибала и плюхнулся ему на грудь с тем же звуком, с каким плещется рыба в ручье. На прикроватной тумбочке звенел телефон. Он ожидал услышать Джека, желающего вытащить его из постели с утра пораньше ради свеженького трупа, но на часах была уже половина одиннадцатого утра, да и номер не определился.

— Алло?

— Где ты, Уилли? Я на твоей работе, но меня не пускают даже за ворота.

Уилл сел прямо.

— Я в Балтиморе. Ты что, приехал?

— Твои мозги уже совсем в желе превратились? Я же говорил тебе об этом во время последнего разговора.

— Нет, но… Я… Ты хочешь встретиться со мной в Вулф Трап? — он уже вылез из постели, подбирая разбросанную по полу одежду.

— Нет, давай я приеду к тебе, если только ты не работаешь. Это может и подождать.

Полежать бы ещё, подумал Уилл, но было уже слишком поздно.

— Я не работаю.

Последовала продолжительная пауза, поскольку отец решил не спрашивать, что Уилл может делать в десять утра в Балтиморе во вторник. В выходные среди недели он не верил.

— Так какой адрес?

Уилл быстро дал ему адрес, повесил трубку и задумчиво сел обратно на кровать.

Ганнибал подкатился к нему, пытаясь обвить всем телом, словно змей, а затем погладил по спине.

— Твой отец?

— Это так очевидно?

— У тебя лёгкая паника.

— Он никогда не приезжал в гости. Один раз за всё время, что я живу здесь. — Уилл смотрел на японские доспехи Ганнибала. Ганнибал смотрел на Уилла. Нужно принять душ. Волосы точно не успеют высохнуть, а значит, будет очевидно, что он ночевал здесь. Хотя это будет очевидно в любом случае. Лучше бы он дал отцу адрес ближайшего Старбакса и попросил подождать там. Твою мать. Ещё не поздно перезвонить.

Ганнибал по-прежнему выжидающе наблюдал за ним. Нет, он не может перезвонить. Не может попросить Ганнибала ни о чём не говорить. Уиллу предстояло представить Ганнибала отцу в качестве своего бойфренда, и он понятия не имел, как всё пройдёт.

— Мне приготовить кофе? — подал голос Ганнибал.

Уилл представил реакцию своего отца на паровую кофейную установку Ганнибала, но всё равно кивнул.

— Пожалуйста, и побольше.

— Твой отец — гомофоб? — уточнил Ганнибал.

Уилл убрал волосы с лица.

— Нет, не гомофоб. Но мы никогда этого не обсуждали. Чёрт. Мне, в общем-то, и нечего было обсуждать.

— Полагаешь, он расстроится?

— Вот это мы как раз и узнаем, — буркнул Уилл.

Ганнибал снова одарил его длительным взглядом.

— Иди в душ. Даже если всё будет плохо, в истории мира случались и худшие вещи.

— Я знаю, всё нормально. Всё пройдёт хорошо. Просто я не хотел представлять тебя подобным образом.

— Ничего, мы справимся и так.

Уилл до сих пор не привык быть частью местоимения «мы», но как раз сейчас он был за него искренне благодарен.

***

Когда Уилл спустился вниз, ему стало чуть лучше. Ганнибал возился на кухне в простых свободных брюках и джемпере, что было весьма лаконично и, пожалуй, даже нетрадиционно для него. Он вручил Уиллу чашку кофе и притянул ближе для поцелуя.

— Прости, я запаниковал, — признался Уилл.

— Семья оказывает сильное влияние на многих людей.

— Да, конечно. — Он не мог до конца собраться. Бродил по кухне, путаясь под ногами Ганнибала, и выпил ещё две чашки кофе залпом.

— Уилл, — Ганнибал вытащил у него из рук третью чашку и заменил её тостом. — Сядь и поешь.

— Я в порядке, — честно сказал Уилл, усаживаясь на барный стул и откусывая корочку от тоста. — Просто не понимаю, почему он здесь.

— Ты беспокоишься.

— Бабушка с дедушкой умерли от рака. И отец точно не захотел бы говорить мне что-то подобное по телефону.

— Ты не думаешь, что он мог просто внезапно соскучиться? — предположил Ганнибал.

— Вот так вот внезапно? После семи лет?

Раздался дверной звонок.

— Как-то рановато, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Ты просто не знаешь, как он водит. Это вообще чудо, что я дожил до совершеннолетия.

Уилл поплёлся к двери. Ганнибал устроился за его спиной, когда тот открывал.

Отец отошёл от двери, заложив руки за спину, и таращился на дом во все глаза.

— Где-то в Балтиморе, — проворчал он и протянул Ганнибалу руку. — Бо Грэм.

— Ганнибал Лектер. Рад нашему знакомству. Прошу вас, входите.

На этом представления закончились, а Уилл всё задумывался, являлось ли слово «бойфренд» хоть приблизительно верным для данной ситуации. Ганнибал плавно переместил всех обратно на кухню, налил ещё по одной чашке кофе и поставил на стол блюдо с круассанами, демонстративно близко к локтю Уилла. Бо Грэм уставился на франкенштейна кофейной индустрии именно с тем выражением, которое представлял Уилл, но Ганнибал оборвал вопросы и сразу же объяснил, как всё работает. А отец способен был слушать о технических характеристиках любой новой техники, даже если бы в это время мир катился ко всем чертям.

— Во сколько она тебе обошлась? — спросил он, когда Ганнибал закончил.

— Около тысячи долларов.

Уилл подавился круассаном, но его отец просто сделал ещё один глоток.

— Возможно, она того стоит, — вот и всё, что он сказал.

Ганнибал вскоре извинился и скрылся из кухни под предлогом крайне важного телефонного звонка, оставляя Уилла наедине с отцом.

— Вы вместе, — резюмировал тот.

Уилл кивнул.

— Ты собирался мне рассказать?

— Я сам ещё не привык, — ответил Уилл.

— Это была рождественская ёлка из оленьих рогов в прихожей?

— Ага, похоже на то, — признался Уилл.

— Сынок, сейчас февраль.

Уилл улыбнулся в чашку. Его отец сделал то же самое. По-видимому, он паниковал зря, во всяком случае, по поводу того, как представить Ганнибала.

— Рад тебя видеть. У тебя всё в порядке?

Отец молчал достаточно долго, чтобы вызвать у Уилла новую волну беспокойства.

— Я продаю дом, — наконец сказал он. — Знаю, что ты переписал его на моё имя, но это ты купил его. Ты должен знать.

Уилл поднял глаза и уставился на него.

— И это всё?

— Это всё. А что, недостаточно?

— Я думал, ты умираешь, — сказал Уилл, прислонившись к стойке. — Блять. Папа.

— Ни в коем случае не позволяй своему пафосному кавалеру слышать, что ты ругаешься как сапожник.

— Он не настолько чопорный, как тебе кажется, — сообщил Уилл. Он так часто говорил нечто подобное Беверли, что теперь вышло почти на автомате.

— О, даже представить себе не могу, что он может быть чопорным. А вот кофе хорош.

— Пап. Ты действительно приехал сюда, чтобы сообщить о продаже дома?

— Ну, сказать по правде, я уже продал его. И купил трейлер, — сказал он. — Припарковал на улице. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Да, конечно. Только скажу Ганнибалу, что мы уходим.

Отец кивнул и направился к выходу.

— Встретимся там. Поверни налево у третьей горгульи на фасаде.

— Не смешно, — крикнул вслед Уилл, но продолжал улыбаться всю дорогу до кабинета Ганнибала.

Ганнибал читал на диване. Он отложил книгу, когда Уилл вошёл.

— Всё в порядке?

Уилл наклонился через спинку дивана и обнял его за шею.

— Всё хорошо. Он в порядке. Он просто продал дом и купил трейлер. Так что я собираюсь на экскурсию. Это может продлиться как минимум час.

— Пригласишь его на ужин?

— Ты сможешь приготовить у меня дома? Я обещал собакам вернуться днём.

— Конечно, давай провожу тебя. Мне всё равно нужно купить кое-что в магазине.

— Ничего особенного, — предупредил Уилл.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Ганнибал мягким тоном, который предполагал как минимум наличие причудливых резных фруктов и столового серебра.

Они вышли вместе. Трейлер был припаркован напротив соседского дома, новенький и сверкающий хромированными красно-бежевыми боками. Бо поднял руку, и Уилл отмахнулся.

— Точно не хочешь экскурсию? — спросил он Ганнибала.

— Нет, спасибо. Встречу вас у тебя дома вечером. Думаю, вы оба захотите провести день вместе.

— Звучит здорово. — Уилл наклонился и поцеловал его медленно, по-настоящему, и это выглядело намеренным. — Спасибо.

Ганнибал на секунду задержал его.

— Никаких проблем. Я даже рад нашему знакомству.

— Я тоже рад.

Ганнибал снова поцеловал его и открыл дверь своей машины.

— Хорошего дня, Уилл. Я люблю тебя.

Он сказал это так, будто говорил уже в тысячный раз, а не в первый. Так буднично, садясь в машину и проворачивая ключ в замке зажигания. Уилл смотрел на него несколько секунд, но отец нетерпеливо махнул рукой. Уилл направился к нему, изумлённый, с колотящимся сердцем и почти мучительно счастливый.


	17. Ужин с папой

Когда Уилл с отцом приехали домой, там уже хозяйничал Ганнибал.

— Ты дал ему ключ? — спросил отец.

— Да. Он иногда присматривает за собаками.

— А он дал тебе ключ от своего дома?

Уилл укоризненно посмотрел на него.

— Да, пап. Мне он тоже дал ключ.

— Так у вас всё серьёзно?

Уилл подозревал, что очень серьёзно, иначе он бы вообще избежал этого знакомства, чёрт побери, конечно, серьёзно, особенно после той утренней бомбы, которую скинул на него Ганнибал.

— Думаю, да, — ответил он.

— Он рыбачит?

— А ты как думаешь?

Отец издал какое-то сварливое кряхтенье.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь прожить жизнь с кем-то, кто не умеет рыбачить?

— Не то чтобы у меня был выбор. Желаешь взглянуть на сарай? Там валяется парочка годных двигателей, которые я привожу в порядок.

Они пошли в сарай. Уилл показал ему двигатели, включая большой, купленный недавно и подходящий для той яхты, на которую он уже некоторое время засматривался. Яхта стояла в осушенной части дока без двигателя и с пробоинами в корпусе, но казалась по-прежнему очень крепкой.

— Этот твой пафосный кавалер… — начал отец.

— Ты теперь планируешь его всегда так называть?

Бо посмотрел на него с достаточно чётким «да» во взгляде.

— Чем он занимается?

— Он психотерапевт.

Молчание. Отец взял в руки часть поршневой системы и долго разглядывал её.

— Он был моим психотерапевтом. Некоторое время.

И снова никакой реакции.

— Так мы и познакомились, — продолжил Уилл.

Отец только взглянул на него.

— Раньше он был хирургом.

— Врач и мозгоправ. Всё, как ты любишь. Да ещё и не ловит рыбу.

— Он мне нравится, — серьёзно заметил Уилл.

Бо отполировал поршень краем своей рубашки и улыбнулся.

— Других причин и быть не может.

***

В сарае они провели больше времени, чем рассчитывал Уилл, и оба удивлённо подняли глаза на появившегося в дверях Ганнибала. Солнце освещало его со спины, одетого в фартук, который тот, должно быть, захватил из дома, без пиджака и в свитере Уилла поверх рубашки. Уилл подумал, что он выглядит достаточно прилично для ужина, и чуть было не сказал это вслух.

— Ужин почти готов, — сообщил Ганнибал.

Отец присвистнул, когда вошёл в дом.

— Как пахнет! Что ты готовишь?

— Раковый суп в качестве аперитива, филе сома, фаршированное крабами с каджунским соусом, и жареная бамия с кукурузой, как основное блюдо. Пончики-бенье на десерт, — поведал Ганнибал.

Бо выразил сомнение едва заметным движением бровей. Уилл решил его не успокаивать. Еда казалась чересчур изощрённой, но так было всегда, и всегда она оказывалась безумно вкусной. Возможно, сегодня Ганнибал всё же немного переусердствовал, но это заставило Уилла лишь беспомощно улыбнуться ему из-за отцовского плеча, пока они мыли руки на кухне, пытаясь оттереть машинное масло.

Все чинно уселись за стол. Отец Уилла удержался от комментариев на тему присутствия исключительно южной кухни. Ганнибал не устроил свою обычную презентацию за ужином, так как уже выложил всю информацию о блюдах, и просто пожелал:

— Bon appétit.

Первая минута или две прошла в тишине, что по опыту Уилла происходило всегда на ужинах Ганнибала. Тебе требуется некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя после таких изысков кулинарии.

— Неплохо, — озвучил отец Уилла.

И, кажется, Ганнибал понял, что это означает высшую оценку. Он кивнул в знак благодарности.

— Я так понимаю, вы планируете путешествовать? Куда отправитесь дальше?

— На запад. Никогда не был западнее Чикаго. А это больше половины страны. Потом, возможно, в Канаду. Кто знает.

Уилл начал потихоньку расслабляться. Он побаивался, что сам станет темой для разговоров в качестве единственной точки соприкосновения, но путешествия оказались спасением. Самая безопасная тема.

— Я и сам не видел больше половины страны. Калифорния, разумеется, ну и лыжи в Скалистых горах, но очень мало всего между ними.

— Уилли тоже катался на лыжах. Отправился с какой-то девчонкой из колледжа и сломал ногу, как чёртову ветку. А мне так и не сказал.

Ну. Хватило хотя бы на десять секунд, уже прогресс.

— Со мной всё было в порядке, папа.

Ганнибал взглянул на него, и Уилл без усилий расшифровал: _ты рассказал ему об энцефалите?_ Уилл ответил таким же красноречивым взглядом: _нет, и ты тоже ничего не скажешь, если хочешь, чтобы у нас всё было хорошо._ Ганнибал медленно моргнул, несколько уклончиво и взволнованно.

— Конечно, — заметил Бо. — Так больше никогда и не встал на лыжи, разве нет?

— Возможно, мы сможем как-нибудь исправить это, — ответил Ганнибал.

Отец Уилла удовлетворённо кивнул.

— О, да ты понимаешь намёки. Это правильно.

Уилл ненадолго прикрыл глаза.

— Папа.

— Это твоя вина, что ты никого не приводил домой. У меня никогда не было шанса смутить тебя перед твоей… — он хотел сказать «девушкой». Уилл слышал так ясно, будто слова уже прозвучали. Но Бо продолжил, не особенно стараясь сгладить огреху: — Пассией. До этого момента.

Пассия. Ладно, могло быть и хуже. Несмотря на это, Уилл побоялся взглянуть на Ганнибала.

— Не считай, будто это поможет тебе наверстать упущенное, — проворчал он.

— Посмотрим. Но ты же знаешь, какой я болтун.

Уилл шумно вдохнул, откусывая пончик, и почти задохнулся сахарной пудрой.

— Теперь я знаю, от кого Уиллу передалось это по наследству, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Бывают времена, когда я не могу вставить ни словечка.

Отец Уилла рассмеялся громко и весело.

— Если бы мне давали чёртов пенни каждый раз, когда его учителя спрашивали, почему он всегда молчит в классе…

После этого беседа потекла уже легче. Наверное, Ганнибал всегда способен был поддерживать разговор, даже если бы половина гостей внезапно умерла, а отец Уилла, кажется, в некотором смысле наслаждался происходящим. За пончиками и свежезаваренным кофе он признался Ганнибалу, что это была лучшая еда за всё время, как он выехал из Луизианы.

Ганнибал был доволен услышанным, а Бо более или менее отражал его довольное выражение. Наблюдая за ними обоими, Уилл понял, что сходства гораздо больше, чем он думал. Возможно, это и не должно удивлять. Он улыбнулся в свою чашку, вдыхая аромат цикория и дома.

Бастер подошёл поближе и посмотрел на них с более-менее приемлемой долей попрошайничества.

— Ты опоздал, — сказал ему отец Уилла. — Если ты хотел сома, нужно было приходить раньше.

— Он хочет бенье, — возразил Уилл. — Бастер любитель жареного теста. Только ничего ему не давай, это вредно.

Бо вполне логично проигнорировал его заявление и отщипнул кусочек пончика, хвост Бастера так интенсивно начал подметать пол, что он сам чуть не опрокинулся навзничь.

— Помнишь ту собаку, которая жила с нами, когда ты был ребёнком?

— Фокс не была по-настоящему моей, — ответил Уилл. — Просто дворняга. Я подкармливал её, когда мог.

— Ага, и она спала в задней части трейлера, так что мы случайно увезли её с собой в Джорджию, — отец Уилла остановился. — Хорошая была собака. Жаль, что нам пришлось оставить её в приюте.

— Я знаю, пап. Всё хорошо.

Настроение немного упало. Все молча пили кофе. Бастер старательно мусолил свой кусочек пончика.

— Я рассказывал тебе о своей лошади? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Когда это у тебя была лошадь? — переспросил Уилл.

— Конь принадлежал моей семье, когда я был ребёнком. Когда все погибли, я думал, что он тоже погиб, но потом меня привезли в приют, и он ждал меня там. Конечно, из него сделали рабочую лошадь, но он был жутко популярен у детей. Мог катать троих за раз. Четверых, если совсем маленьких. Я воровал для него яблоки с кухни.

История не особо подняла настроение, но слегка смягчила обступившую стол тишину. В конце концов Бо объявил, что собирается лечь спать.

— Я посплю в трейлере. Уилли, проводи меня.

Уилл заодно выпустил собак на последнюю прогулку перед сном. Он ожидал, что отец скажет что-то ещё, вероятнее всего, о Ганнибале, и ждал. Но тот только положил ему руку на плечо, пока они наблюдали за резвящимися собаками.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он через некоторое время.

Уилл кивнул.

— Да, на самом деле. Всё довольно хорошо.

— Это хорошо. Я рад. По-настоящему рад, — он сжал плечо Уилла, улыбнулся, затем залез в свой трейлер и закрыл дверь.

Уилл свистнул собак и направился к дому. Ганнибал вытирал последнюю тарелку. Уилл прислонился к его спине.

— Он меня одобрил? — поинтересовался Ганнибал.

— Думаю, что да. По крайней мере он оставил решение до тех пор, пока не узнает тебя получше. Завтра он уезжает.

— Мне приготовить завтрак?

— Ты не против остаться? — уточнил Уилл на всякий случай.

— Я хочу остаться.

— Чтобы прояснить, мы не будем заниматься сексом, только если ты для начала не захочешь переместить кровать в комнату с дверью. Я в курсе, что в трейлере есть и душ и туалет, но случается всякое, а это явно не тот риск, к которому я готов.

Ганнибал обернулся и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Я все ещё хочу остаться.

— То, что ты сказал сегодня утром… — Уилл остановился. Он всё ещё слышал это в голове. _Я люблю тебя_. Весь день слышал.

— Могу я сказать это снова? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Я не могу…

— Не имеет значения.

И он действительно выглядел так, будто это не имеет значения. Он был счастливым, Уилл делал его счастливым, даже такой замороженный и неловкий, как сейчас.

Он притянул Ганнибала ближе и покачал головой.

— Не сейчас.

— Конечно. Я знаю.

Уилл улыбнулся самому себе.

— Последнее слово всегда должно быть за тобой, не так ли?

— Да, — улыбнулся в ответ Ганнибал.


	18. Флоренция

Уилл оставил Ганнибала спящим в их гостиничном номере, а сам вышел прогуляться на рассвете. На какое-то время прогулка помогла. Влажная прохлада воздуха, запахи просыпающегося города, бибиканье фургонов службы доставки, спешащих развести заказы до открытия магазинов — всё это предполагало, что окружающая действительность точно не была прекрасной панорамной галлюцинацией.

Он гулял, пока не заболели ноги, а туманный рассвет не сменился ярко-синим небом над головой, пока голод не напомнил, что он не ел со вчерашнего вечера и даже не удосужился оставить Ганнибалу записку. Уилл рассчитывал вернуться к завтраку, а время уже приближалось к десяти.

Быстро проверив свой телефон, он обнаружил лишь одно сообщение: фотографию галереи Уффици.

Потребовалось ещё минут двадцать, чтобы добраться туда, и примерно столько же на то, чтобы зайти и отыскать Ганнибала. Он сидел перед картиной с раскрытым альбомом для рисования, лежащим у него на коленях. Уилл заглянул через плечо и увидел идеальную карандашную копию «Весны».

— Ты нашёл меня, — заметил Ганнибал. — Как прогулялся?

— Это была длинная прогулка. Прости. Я должен был сказать, что ухожу.

Ганнибал покачал головой.

— Я был счастлив провести здесь утро.

— И это не первое утро, проведённое здесь.

— Так и есть. Эта картина всегда влекла меня.

Уилл присел рядом с ним.

— Не тебя одного. Был серийный убийца, выставивший своих жертв, как тех двоих.

— Иль Мостро, да. Я жил здесь, когда он начал убивать. На самом деле, я увидел фотографию этих несчастных любовников в газете и пришёл сюда. Захотел посмотреть на оригинал.

— Сколько раз ты её рисовал?

— Не могу сказать. У меня было несколько альбомов с набросками тех или иных сцен. Один полицейский даже подозревал меня в убийствах лишь на этой основе.

— Наверное, это и впрямь выглядело немного подозрительно, — сказал Уилл.

— Конечно, других доказательств не нашлось. Расследование продолжилось. Этот город всегда был добр ко мне. Именно во Флоренции я стал мужчиной.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Ты же понимаешь, как это звучит, да?

Ганнибал смахнул пятнышко графитной пыли с эскиза и хмыкнул.

— Не в сексуальном плане.

— Да ну?

— Ты, должно быть, проголодался. Пойдём, поищем что-нибудь перекусить.

Они оставили плотный мрак галереи Уффици и её стены, переполненные искусством прошлых веков. Выйдя наружу, на залитую солнцем площадь, Ганнибал осмотрелся.

— В то время я не говорил по-итальянски. Только закончил школу и не имел ни работы, ни какой-либо профессии. Ничего, чем мог бы заполнить своё время. Так я познал опыт одиночества.

— Это было хорошо или плохо?

— Ни одно, ни другое. Или же всё вместе. У меня было достаточно времени на раздумья.

— Обычно это не оканчивается ничем хорошим.

— Часто именно так и происходит.

Ганнибал вывел их с площади тенистой улицей и свернул в проулок к небольшому кафе. Мужчина за стойкой, не спрашивая, протянул им две чашки эспрессо. Они стояли и пили кофе, разглядывая яркое утро.

Ганнибал закончил первым и поставил чашку на прилавок.

— Я никогда до этого не оставался один. Один в своей голове, да, постоянно. Но никогда без давления или даже простого присутствия семьи и одноклассников. Произошло в некотором роде выравнивание интерьера и экстерьера, о которых я никогда не задумывался. Я обрёл равновесие.

— Думаю, это именно то, что я искал сегодня утром, — кивнул Уилл. — Всё… всё вокруг казалось слишком прекрасным, чтобы быть правдой.

— И потому ты искал что-то знакомое. Усталость и одиночество. Прогулка оказалась полезной?

— Не особо. А может быть, и да. По крайней мере она наглядно продемонстрировала, почему мои действия бесполезны.

— И почему же?

— Я отвык быть один. — Уилл допил свой эспрессо и успел уловить красноречивое выражение на лице Ганнибала.

— Да. И я тоже.

— Спасибо, что привёз меня сюда, — проговорил Уилл. — Показал мне эту часть себя. 

— Я рад, что ты согласился поехать. В конечном итоге.

— Я же сказал, что поеду. Пришлось ждать окончания занятий.

— А потом окончания одного дела, и ещё одного.

Уилл мягко ткнул его локтём.

— Да ладно. Мы же здесь, ведь так?

— Мы здесь. — Ганнибал положил ему руку на спину, выходя из кафе. — Для меня это тоже оказалось странным. Сделать такое же открытие так поздно, вопреки всем предыдущим ожиданиям. Найти тебя.

Уилл ненадолго прильнул к его прикосновению, пока Ганнибал не убрал руку.

— Романтик.

— Почему бы мне и не быть им? Я люблю тебя, Уилл.

Это был уже далеко не первый раз, когда он произносил эти слова, но они всё ещё дарили Уиллу чувство, словно он ныряет с большой высоты, опасной и захватывающей.

— Я знаю, — ответил он. Это было единственным ответом, который он смог выдавить из себя до сих пор.

Ганнибал, кажется, не был против. Его глаза были полны нежности и теплоты. Он поцеловал Уилла посреди пустой улицы, в этом чужом красивом городе, и они словно вернулись домой.


	19. Флоренция и мотоцикл

— Можно съездить в деревню, — предложил Ганнибал. Уилл согласился, уже засыпая лицом в куче гостиничных подушек. Это краткое предложение никак не подготовило его к необъяснимому энтузиазму Ганнибала следующим утром. На часах была половина десятого, Уилл всё ещё спал на ходу, щурясь от яркого флорентийского солнца, пока стоял возле входа в отель в ожидании Ганнибала и их транспорта.

Какой-то парень в кожаном костюме затормозил на своём тёмно-синем мотоцикле и эффектно остановился практически в нескольких дюймах от его ног. Уилл нахмурился, но он и до этого был не особо счастлив из-за отсутствия утренней дозы кофе, так что даже мотоциклист не произвёл на него особого впечатления.

Парень повернулся к Уиллу и снял шлем. И тогда вся утренняя раздражительность моментально схлынула с лица и, шипя, закапала на тротуар. Ганнибал улыбнулся ему и провёл рукой по волосам.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил он.

— Вот что заставило тебя вылезти из постели так чертовски рано, — Уилл обошёл мотоцикл, разглядывая его и безнадёжно пытаясь не пялиться на задницу Ганнибала в обтягивающей синей коже. — Прокат вообще открывается в такую рань?

— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил Ганнибал, протягивая Уиллу шлем. — В багажнике лежит твоя куртка.

— Не совсем, — повторил Уилл. Он перешагнул через переднее колесо и наклонился, облокачиваясь на руль. — Ганнибал. Ты что, купил эту штуку?

Ганнибал безмятежно улыбался. Прежде чем ответить, он быстро украл поцелуй.

— Раньше, когда я жил здесь, у меня тоже был мотоцикл. Мне пришло в голову, что тебе может понравиться. А покупка даёт больше свободы, чем аренда. Мы можем отправиться куда угодно.

— И ещё мы можем сесть на самолёт через три дня. Учитывая, что у нас куплены обратные билеты.

— Можем. Или не можем. Мы свободны делать, что пожелаем.

Уилл улыбнулся. Бесполезно пытаться облагоразумить Ганнибала, когда его уже понесло.

— И чем мы займёмся сегодня?

— Я подумал, что мы можем посетить Чинкве-Терре. Пообедаем там и вернёмся. Или продолжим путь.

— Без багажа? Даже без зубной щётки?

— Такие вещи обычно продаются даже в глухой тосканской деревне, — с совершенно серьёзным выражением заметил Ганнибал. Он потянулся через руль за ещё одним поцелуем, позади них засигналили, и портье отеля очень вежливыми знаками дал понять, чтобы они освободили путь, ну или по крайней мере съехали немного с дороги.

Уилл надел куртку. Она была глубокого красно-коричневого цвета, и Уилл отчасти даже обрадовался, что хоть немного отличается от Ганнибала. Он легко запрыгнул на сидение и натянул шлем.

Двигатель вновь ожил. Ганнибал аккуратно втянул их в плотный утренний трафик. Город вокруг них всё ещё мерцал розовым золотом, словно в рассветной дымке. Уилл обхватил Ганнибала за талию и подумал, что они могли бы ехать так всё время мира.


	20. Чинкве-Терре

Они провели целый день на мотоцикле, останавливаясь, чтобы перекусить и побродить по маленьким городкам. Дорога вилась через тосканскую равнину, зелёную после обильных весенних дождей, и к ужину они успели доехать только до Монтерросо-Аль-Маре. Ганнибал оставил мотоцикл на грунтовой парковке и отвёл Уилла в небольшой ресторанчик. Ужин состоял из поленты, цельных жареных креветок и свежей пасты, было так вкусно, что даже Ганнибал не решился критиковать.

После этого они отправились прогуляться по мощённым улочкам, утопающим в лунном свете. На скамейке у дома курили старики, дым причудливо клубился и бесследно исчезал в темноте.

— Утром мы можем прогуляться по скалам, — предложил Ганнибал.

Они остановились на краю города. Уилл смотрел прямо вниз, на море, бушующее в пропасти под ногами. Волны облизывали камни.

— Куда ведёт эта дорога?

— Ближайший город — Вернацца. И ещё три, если мы продолжим путешествие. В общей сложности около семи миль. Ты увидишь, где заканчивается тропинка, если внимательно посмотришь вверх.

Ганнибал показал направление, и Уилл проследил взглядом его жест. Он смог рассмотреть только бледную линию, которая змеилась к вершине скалы, а потом исчезала словно дым.

— Мы ещё не зарегистрировались в отеле, — начал Уилл.

— Пока что нет. О чём ты думаешь?

— Мы могли бы отправиться сейчас. Прогуляться до следующего города. Ещё не поздно.

— Это не самая простая тропа даже при дневном освещении, — Ганнибал остановился. — У нас должен быть хотя бы фонарик.

— У меня есть приложение с фонариком на телефоне. — Уилл взглянул на Ганнибала, улыбчивого, мягкого и ласкового. — Плохая идея, да? — добавил он, погодя.

— Скорее всего. — Ганнибал взял его за руку и потянул в сторону утёса.

Луна была достаточно яркой, когда появлялась в просвете облаков, чтобы рассмотреть тени окружающего мира. Тропа оказалась широкой, можно было идти бок о бок, но только до того момента, как путь пошёл вверх. Дорога сузилась от нескольких ярдов в ширину до узкой грязной колеи, усыпанной каменной крошкой. Скалы возвышались над городом, и тропа тоже неизменно стремилась ввысь.

Уилл остановился на широкой ровной площадке. Силуэт оливкового дерева да пара кряжистых сосен на фоне неба. Вокруг пахло солью и высушенной землёй.

— Насколько ещё далеко? — уточнил Уилл.

— Около двух миль. Недолгая прогулка, но из-за темноты получается гораздо медленнее.

— Возможно, здесь уже достаточно далеко, — сказал Уилл.

Он сел на краю тропы так, что ноги болтались над пропастью. Ганнибал устроился рядом с ним. С моря дул прохладный ветер, поэтому Уилл был счастлив прижаться к Ганнибалу, воруя его тепло.

— Для чего здесь достаточно далеко? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл покачал головой. Он и сам не совсем понимал. Взял Ганнибала за руку, одну свою ладонь положив снизу, а другой пробежал по проступающим жилам на внешней стороне кисти.

— До того, как мы уехали, я получил открытку от отца.

— Как он?

— Хорошо. Путешествует по Канаде. Нунавут. Собирается посмотреть на лосей. Он сказал, что заедет на обратном пути.

— С нетерпением буду ждать этого.

Уилл повернулся, чтобы рассмотреть его затемнённый профиль.

— И ты ведь действительно будешь ждать, да?

— Он мне понравился. Напоминает тебя. И ещё он прислал твою детскую фотографию.

— О боже, — прошептал Уилл. — Какую?

— Тебе там лет шесть или семь, я думаю. Совсем маленький. Держишь рыбу. Улыбаешься. И одного из передних зубов не хватает.

Уилл слегка улыбнулся.

— Не удивлён, что он выбрал именно эту. Всё ещё не может поверить, что я остался с кем-то, кто не ловит рыбу.

— А ты? Хочешь остаться со мной?

Уилл наклонил голову, чтобы поцеловать Ганнибала в губы. Тот обнял его, и Уилл прижался ещё ближе.

— Похоже на то. Разве нет?

— На данный момент выглядит именно так.

Внезапно почувствовав всю силу пустоты под ногами, Уилл уставился в темноту.

— Я… Я хочу, чтобы это было дольше. Дольше, чем просто на данный момент.

Ганнибал выводил большим пальцем круги на плече Уилла.

— Насколько долго ты бы хотел?

Уилл тяжело сглотнул.

— Навсегда? Я не… я не планировал этого. У меня нет кольца, но если бы планировал… — Он остановился, слушая, как звонко отдаётся грохот сердца в ушах.

Ганнибал некоторое время был абсолютно неподвижен, а потом обнял Уилла, едва не раздавив его.

— Да, — твёрдо сказал он. — Да. Да.

Уилл вцепился в него в ответ, обнял и закрыл глаза.

— Я люблю тебя. Это я пытался сказать.

— Тебе не обязательно. Я знаю. Я всё знаю.

— Мне нужно было сказать. Извини, что это заняло столько времени.

Они так и сидели там, в настолько крепких объятиях, будто были завёрнуты друг в друга, сидели на скале над морем, пока луна не опустилась достаточно низко, чтобы коснуться воды. Тогда они двинулись в обратный путь к городским огням, рука об руку, несмотря на узкую тропу.


	21. Полёт домой

Ганнибал проспал весь перелёт из Италии. Уилл же рассматривал бледные тени облаков в ночном небе через иллюминатор и думал. Неужели они решили пожениться? Наверное, нужно рассказать отцу. А поскольку он понятия не имел, где сейчас находится отец, это могло стать серьёзной проблемой. Так как никаких сотовых телефонов Бо Грэм не признавал. Ненужные вредные штуковины, пустая трата денег и пагубное вторжение в его частную жизнь.

 _Не хочу, чтобы в момент, пока я любуюсь закатом, моя задница начала вибрировать. Всё будет хорошо. Или не будет. Может, я умру. Все когда-нибудь умирают._ В следующем году Уиллу должно исполниться сорок. А спорить с отцом у него получалось всё так же, как и в четыре года.

Он посмотрел на Ганнибала и увидел, что его глаза полуприкрыты. Он казался только-только пробудившимся.

— Мы ещё не прилетели, — сказал Уилл.

— Твоё рассматривание облаков выглядит очень серьёзным.

— Думал о том, как связаться с отцом. Наверное, нам придётся подождать, пока он вернётся. Надеюсь, ты не слишком спешишь?

— Полагаю, ты хотел бы видеть его на церемонии.

— Да, было бы неплохо.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Кого ещё пригласим?

Уилл попытался представить. Они с Беверли немного сблизились после рождественской вечеринки и уроков танцев, но всё равно казалось странным приглашать кого-то, кого он знает только по работе. Он пожал плечами.

— На самом деле у меня нет… друзей. Наверное. Кроме тебя.

Ганнибал наклонился ниже, пока его нос не уткнулся в щёку Уилла. В таком положении он и замер, тело прильнуло к Уиллу, глаза закрылись.

— Твои собаки?

— На нашей свадьбе?

— Как пожелаешь. Я бы хотел пригласить Алану.

— Хорошо. Мне нравится Алана.

— И есть кое-кто ещё, с кем тебе стоит познакомиться, если я смогу с ней связаться. Единственная оставшаяся из моей семьи, хоть и не кровная родственница. Её зовут Чио. Я знал её, когда жил во Франции с дядей и тетей. Мы росли вместе.

— Я бы хотел с ней встретиться. — Уилл непроизвольно улыбнулся. — Итак, мы с тобой, трое гостей и семь собак. Та ещё свадебка. Знаешь, мы могли бы просто пойти и быстро расписаться.

Ганнибал прислонился к его плечу.

— Я думал о настоящей церемонии. В твоём доме. Или, возможно, в сарае, если пойдёт дождь. Уверен, что его можно убрать и украсить должным образом.

— Только никаких рогов в моём сарае!

— Мы обсудим варианты, — уклончиво ответил Ганнибал.

— А как насчёт потом? Я слышал, большинство супружеских пар живёт вместе.

— Если я смогу переделать твою кухню, я не против переехать к тебе.

— Переделывай кухню. Можешь выкинуть кровать из гостиной и вообще сделать ремонт. Открыть наконец второй этаж.

— Тебе нравится эта идея, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Мне нравится мысль о том, что ты переезжаешь в мою жизнь. Да.

— Могу я взять твою фамилию?

Уилл посмотрел вниз на прислонившегося к нему Ганнибала.

— Ты серьёзно?

— У меня нет особой привязанности к своей фамилии. В основе своей она несёт очень тяжёлую историю, и я потратил много лет, чтобы забыть её. Я вовсе не против избавиться от неё, тем более если этот жест доставит тебе удовольствие.

— Ты этого _хочешь_?

Ганнибал молчал минуту или две. Он провёл пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Уилла и остановился на том месте, где должно красоваться обручальное кольцо.

— Думаю, что хочу, да.

— Ты выглядишь удивлённым.

— Да, хотя сам не знаю, почему. С тех пор, как я встретил тебя, всё, чего я хочу, это переплести свою жизнь с твоей так сильно, чтобы мы уже никогда не смогли расстаться.

— Ума не приложу, почему, но я твёрдо уверен, что ты получил именно то, что хотел.

— Ты знаешь, почему, — промурлыкал Ганнибал. — Ты чувствуешь ту же тягу ко мне, что и я к тебе, иначе мы бы не были теми, кем являемся.

Уилл поцеловал его в лоб.

— Возможно, в твоих словах есть смысл.


	22. Больничный

Парень, сидящий за ними с самолёте, вторую половину полёта провёл, пытаясь выкашлять свои лёгкие. И в первый рабочий день Уилл проснулся с горлом, словно набитым наждаком, а также подступающей тошнотой впридачу. Но всё равно поехал на работу.

Первая лекция прошла ещё нормально, но к обеду в горле начало хлюпать, из носа течь, а голова разболелась так же сильно, как и до лечения энцефалита. Он был почти благодарен за больное горло и насморк, так по крайней мере было известно, что это не рецидив.

Спрей от кашля и кофе помогли Уиллу преодолеть ещё одну лекцию, а также оставили во рту привкус гнилой земли. Он сидел за столом, когда студенты покидали аудиторию. Как только они ушли, Уилл откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза. Надо ещё заехать за продуктами после работы. В доме не было ничего, кроме собачьей еды.

Кто-то постучал в дверь. Уилл только открыл глаза, но Ганнибал не ждал особого приглашения и уже подошёл к столу. Уилл потёр переносицу.

— Откуда ты взялся?

— Откуда все мы взялись? Случайная вероятность, рекомбинация древних молекул, невыразимая искра сознания.

— Ганнибал.

— Мне сказали, ты плохо выглядишь.

— Кто?

— Боюсь, я не могу раскрыть свои источники. — Он приложил ладонь ко лбу Уилла. — Немного тёплый, но не так уж и страшно. Поднимайся. Доставим тебя домой и уложим в постель.

— Я в порядке, — возразил Уилл. Он позволил Ганнибалу взять себя под локоть и потянуть вверх. Уилл чувствовал себя немного тёплым, одурманенным и с неприятно пульсирующей головой. — Мне ещё нужно ответить на электронную почту.

— Ответишь утром. — Ганнибал забрал сумку Уилла и повесил себе на плечо. — Собачьей сиделке я уже позвонил. Она совсем не против возобновить свой пост ещё на пару дней, так что я отвезу тебя к себе домой. Там за тобой будет легче ухаживать.

— За мной не нужно ухаживать, — проворчал Уилл, но позволил Ганнибалу отвести его к двери. — Это просто простуда. Кто тебя вызвал? Я сегодня даже не видел никого, кроме студентов.

— Я дал одному или двоим свой номер после гостевой лекции.

Уилл застонал.

— Как только вернусь, они все получат по дополнительному эссе.

— Разумеется, я не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть твоё предположение.

Уилл повернул его лицом к себе.

— Прекрати искриться весельем.

Ганнибал наклонился, поцеловал его в висок и повёл к своей машине.

***

Дом Ганнибала был тёплым и пропитанным прекрасными запахами. Свет горел повсюду. Где-то на задворках разума Уиллу отцовским голосом прочитали лекцию о счетах за электричество, но мозг быстро отверг её в пользу приятной расслабленности от свечения в окнах, когда вокруг уже сгущались сумерки.

Ганнибал дал ему аспирин с водой и подтолкнул к лестнице на второй этаж.

— Ванна поможет.

— Это обычная простуда, — медленно и чётко произнёс Уилл. — Ты врач. Тебя в медицинской школе не учили, что значит перестараться?

Ганнибал просто отволок его наверх и начал набирать ванну.

— В медицинской школе меня многому научили. — Он подлил немного масла в воду. Комната наполнилась мягким ароматом, который Уилл не смог идентифицировать. — И ничего из этого уже не является актуальным.

— Так, и что же актуально?

— Снимай одежду, залезай в ванну, и я тебе расскажу.

Уилл потёр шею, которая так же, как и голова, да и прочие части тела, нещадно ныла. Вода выглядела привлекательно.

— Какие мы внезапно властные.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него. Уилл посмотрел на ванну. Его глаза блаженно закрылись, стоило только представить погружение в тёплую воду. Но когда Ганнибал начал расстёгивать рубашку, Уилл отмахнулся от его рук и сделал это сам.

Он оставил свою одежду кучей на полу и погрузился в ванну, глубже и глубже, пока вода не коснулась губ. Затем взглянул на Ганнибала, усевшегося на краю. Он положил руку Уиллу на щёку, и тот прильнул к ней, закрыв глаза.

— Так что же важно? — пробормотал Уилл.

— Моё нежелание видеть, как ты страдаешь. И клятва, которую я вскоре принесу. Помнится, она включает в себя что-то про «в болезни и в здравии»?

Уилл улыбнулся. Вот что с ним таким поделать-то.

— Значит, мы станем традиционной парой?

— Быть рядом и передать себя в твою безраздельную собственность. Любить и лелеять. Я не хочу ничего большего.

Уилл повернул голову и поцеловал Ганнибала в ладонь.

***

После ванной Ганнибал уложил его в постель. Уилл заснул почти сразу и проснулся, только когда Ганнибал принёс ему куриный суп с тостами. Он сел с подносом, позволяя Ганнибалу взбить подушки.

— Спасибо, — сказал Уилл.

Ганнибал откинул ему волосы со лба и погладил.

— Больше никаких претензий или требований твоего ноутбука?

Уилл покачал головой.

— Этот раунд ты выиграл.

— А твоя запланированная месть для студентов?

— Я могу забыть о ней, но только на этот раз.

— Что же вызвало такой прилив сердечности?

— Ты. Ты хочешь, на самом деле хочешь обо мне заботиться.

— Очень хочу, — подтвердил Ганнибал.

Уилл обмакнул тост в суп.

— В болезни и в здравии. Я привык быть один в худшие периоды своей жизни.

— Я знаю.

Уилл посмотрел на него.

— Но теперь я знаю, что не один.

Ганнибал мягко взглянул на него и присел на кровать рядом.

— И это отлично.


	23. Отключение электричества

Уиллу снилось, что он лежит в холодной могиле. На этот раз это не был кошмар. Никакого страха, только мёрзлая земля. Яркое голубое небо висело над ним в прямоугольном обрамлении могилы. Мороз прокрадывался по рукам.

Он проснулся от чистого морозного воздуха, заползающего в рот и нос. Кровать была гораздо мягче могилы, но лишь немного теплей. Ночь всё ещё не отпускала мир за окном. Когда Уилл попытался включить лампу, ничего не произошло.

— Уилл? — подал сонный голос Ганнибал.

— Электричество отключили. Оставайся в постели.

Он спустил ноги на пол и тут же отдёрнул их, пока не нашарил тапочки. Подсвечивая фонариком на телефоне, отыскал свой халат, а поверх него надел пальто.

Уилл достал из шкафа две керосиновые лампы и зажёг их, одну оставив на каминной полке, другую у кровати. И уже при их свете разжёг камин. Собаки столпились вокруг него, льнули к рукам. Он кинул им пару старых одеял, чтобы не пришлось лежать на холодном полу, и ещё парой застелил кровать.

К тому моменту, как он заполз под одеяла, пальцы уже онемели от холода. Ганнибал тут же притянул его ближе к себе, накрывая одеялами с головой.

— Разделим тепло наших тел? — застучал зубами Уилл. — Не уверен, что во мне ещё хоть что-то осталось. Тебе будет теплее одному.

— Ни за что, — Ганнибал обнял его и подоткнул одеяла со всех сторон.

Тепло буквально пропитывало кожу Уилла. Зубы перестали стучать так сильно, осталась только мелкая дрожь.

— Разве ты не рад, что я попросил мастера прочистить и смазать твой дымоход? — уточнил Ганнибал.

Рот Уилла дёрнулся от удовольствия, которое он не собирался демонстрировать.

— Тебе нужно было спросить, прежде чем проделывать такое в чужих домах. Ты же знаешь, верно?

— Мы собираемся пожениться. Всё твоё — моё.

— Угу. Только обычно люди говорят «всё моё — твоё».

— И это тоже, разумеется. Я подготовил документы.

— Какие документы?

— Разместил свою новую фамилию на бумагах, касающихся моей собственности, и предоставил тебе полный доступ к моим счетам.

Уилл улыбнулся в тёмном пространстве под одеялами. Он поцеловал Ганнибала в плечо.

— Зачем мне доступ к твоим счетам? Разве это остановит тебя, если ты решишь разобрать кирпичную кладку камина без моего разрешения?

— Ни в коем случае. Ещё я заказал новую технику для кухни.

— Видел письмо о доставке. Что ты заказал?

Ганнибал обрисовал ему всё в мельчайших подробностях.

— В самом деле, две духовки? — не поверил Уилл.

— Это необходимо для проведения званых ужинов любых размеров.

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что твои гости поедут сюда?

— Ещё и доплатят за такую привилегию. Им по-прежнему дико любопытно узнать о тебе побольше.

Уилл представил весь путь от Балтимора до Вулф Трап, выбоины на подъездной дороге и те лощёные автомобили, которые видел на рождественской вечеринке Ганнибала.

— Их любопытства хватит ровно на один раз.

— Возможно, мне не так уж важны остальные разы.

— Не думал, что социальное затворничество заразно.

Ганнибал пальцами прочесал волосы Уилла.

— Привыкнув к более глубокой связи, я обнаружил, что те мелкие, которые я искал раньше, больше меня не удовлетворяют.

Уилл прижался ближе, согреваясь всё сильнее.

— Просто признайся, что планируешь готовить все свои изысканные блюда только для меня.

— Всю нашу оставшуюся жизнь. Начну с завтрака, как только рассветёт.

Собаки сопели и похрапывали возле камина. Бастер скулил, стоя на задних лапах перед кроватью, пока Уилл не пустил его в постель. Было ещё холодно, а Бастер довольно мелкий пёс. Зои последовала его примеру, и они оба устроились в ногах.

— Ты действительно хочешь переехать ко мне? — тихо спросил Уилл.

— Абсолютно уверен. Мы должны перенести кровать наверх. Но только после того, как перестелим там полы. Тот ковёр необходимо сжечь.

— Там нет камина, — заметил Уилл. — Прямо сейчас мы бы там замёрзли.

— Мы всегда можем достроить ещё один.

Уилл фыркнул от смеха.

— Действительно. Ты победил.

Примерно через час, когда свет из серого превратился в предрассветно-розовый, Ганнибал позаимствовал тапочки Уилла, разжёг газовые конфорки спичкой и приступил к приготовлению яичницы с беконом и хаш-брауна.

Уилл засунул ноги в сапоги и выпустил собак, наблюдая, как они оставляют следы на покрытой инеем траве.

Когда завтрак был готов, а собаки накормлены, они залезли обратно в постель и ели там, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Ганнибал приобнял Уилла за плечи. Электричество дали где-то к середине завтрака. Уилл погасил керосиновые лампы, зажёг везде свет, чтобы дом стал таким же тёплым и светлым, каким бывал обычно.

Огонь в камине они не потушили. Уилл вынужден был признать, что это гораздо лучше электрического обогрева. Собаки, кажется, думали так же. Теперь все они лежали плотным меховым и сонным полукругом вокруг огня.

— Ладно, камин в спальне, — сказал Уилл. — Что ещё?

— Новый паркет на всём втором этаже. Термообработанная амбарная древесина, я думаю. Главная ванная комната нуждается в ремонте, хотя твоя ванна на кованных ножках допустима. Вполне соответствует тому, чего я от неё хочу. Возможно, сарай можно будет переделать в теплицу…

Уилл слушал разворачивающиеся наполеоновские планы Ганнибала, представляя, как солнце сияет в тёмном убранстве сарая, и всё живое тянется к свету.


	24. Список гостей

В итоге пришлось составлять список гостей. Ганнибал настоял. Они решили заняться этим, сидя в постели, плечом к плечу. Ганнибал приготовил тарелку с хлебом, сыром и фруктами, чтобы занятие не показалось настолько нудным. Но даже это не удержало Уилла от ехидных комментариев.

— В самом деле? Джек? Ты не думаешь, что это странно?

Ганнибал поднял брови.

— Он мой друг. Ты его тоже знаешь. По-моему, было бы странно не пригласить его.

— Он мой начальник. Вроде как. Мне больше нравилось, когда были только Алана, твоя подруга и мой отец.

— Если мы пригласим Джека, то нет причин не приглашать твоих друзей с работы.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что сейчас говоришь в точности, как мой отец говорил о моих «друзьях» из школы? Когда он приедет, надо не забыть попросить его изобразить литовский акцент.

— Ты с ними общаешься. С агентом Катц, по крайней мере. Думаю, они могли бы стать твоими друзьями. Дай им шанс.

Уилл двинул плечом в жесте, выражающем нечто среднее между отрицанием и согласием. Потому что Ганнибал был прав, во всяком случае, по поводу Беверли.

— Это что, какая-то терапия? Какое тебе дело?

Ганнибал молчал некоторое время. Он взял виноградину с подноса, повертел в пальцах и положил на место.

— Полагаю, всё дело в моём желании, чтобы как можно больше людей знали, что я забрал тебя себе.

Уилл созерцал виноград тоже достаточно долго, пока переваривал последнюю фразу.

— Я нахожу большинство людей тяжёлыми для общения. Трудно находиться с ними рядом. Трудно понять, кто я, пока я рядом с ними. А с тобой совсем по-другому. Находиться рядом с тобой гораздо лучше, чем в одиночестве.

Ганнибал взял Уилла за руку и крепко сжал.

— Но я думаю… — продолжил Уилл и остановился, задумываясь, действительно ли он хочет произнести это вслух. — Думаю, присутствие ещё нескольких человек никого не угнетёт. Если ты этого хочешь.

— Может быть, ещё пять гостей? Это доведёт общее количество до дюжины — достаточно, чтобы все разместились за одним столом, и не так уж много, чтобы я смог приготовить всё сам.

Уилл серьёзно посмотрел на него.

— Но не более того, договорились? Чтобы в процессе это внезапно не превратилось в сотню человек, обслуживающий персонал в ливреях и торжественную часть в «Четырёх сезонах».

— Обещаю, такого не случится. Я вполне доволен тем, что есть. Возможно, сегодня мы можем взглянуть на твой сарай.

— Конечно, мы можем даже начать раскопки этого места, если захочешь. Могу одолжить тебе старую рубашку или что-то типа того.

Уилл невозмутимо ожидал предложения вызвать клининговую компанию. Он даже был наполовину готов согласиться, потому что не думал получить от Ганнибала хоть какую-то реальную помощь в подобном деле. Да и вообще это была адская работа сама по себе. Сарай являл собой кладбище старых инструментов, древностей сельхозтехники, случайного барахла и кофейных банок, полных ржавых гаек, болтов, пружин и гвоздей, ещё тогда, когда он только купил этот дом. Сейчас было гораздо хуже. Так что ответ Ганнибала застал его врасплох.

— Я принёс подходящую одежду, — сказал он.

Уилл искоса взглянул на него.

— Подходящую для уборки сарая?

— Да. Я купил джинсы.

— Ты купил джинсы.

— Это так необычно?

Уилл откинулся на подушки.

— Не знаю, что тут более необычно — сам факт покупки, потому что у тебя дома не было вообще никаких.

— Никаких.

— Или то, что я собираюсь сочетаться узами брака с парнем, у которого никогда не было ни единой пары джинсов.

Ганнибал выглядел позабавленным.

— Ещё один аспект, о котором ты должен беспокоиться перед свадьбой.

— Не знал, что до сих пор должен о чём-то беспокоиться. Давай уже посмотрим на них. Иди, надень.

У Ганнибала было странное выражение лица, но он не протестовал, когда встал и потянулся к своей упакованной сумке. Сначала он надел чистое нижнее бельё, потом уже плотный материал скользнул по его бёдрам. Джинсы были тёмно-синими и, вероятно, слишком дорогими, чтобы извалять их в грязи, пыли и паутине, но Уилл не собирался говорить ему об этом. Вместо этого он подполз по кровати и поцеловал его в живот.

Ганнибал выглядел довольным.

— Полагаю, они приемлемы?

Уилл потянул его вниз на кровать, забрался сверху, седлая бёдра, и пролез пальцами за линию ремня. Ганнибал обеими руками обхватил его голую задницу.

— Приемлемы, — выдохнул Уилл. — Да, думаю, ты справишься.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него из-под опущенных ресниц, и крошечная лукавая улыбка изогнула его губы.

— Скажи, что мне нужно делать?

Уилл провёл руками по его обнажённой груди, облапал руки от плеч до ладоней. Он только-только начал трогать Ганнибала, а искушение уже горело, поджигало что-то внутри. Но у них ещё полно времени.

— Возьми мою старую рубашку, мусорные мешки, и встретимся там. Мне нужно закинуть бельё в стирку и покормить собак.

— Как прозаично, — пробормотал Ганнибал.

— Такова жизнь. Даже ты не можешь вечно слушать оперу и играть на клавесине.

— Я убрал всё прозаическое и обыденное из своей жизни, насколько это представлялось возможным. И постарался сделать оставшееся настолько приятным, насколько это вообще возможно. Но, может быть, удовольствие скрывается в нахождении новых функций для старых вещей, а также их новой формы.

— Значит ли это, что ты будешь стирать и выносить мусор время от времени, когда будешь здесь жить?

Ганнибал скользнул руками к талии и снова опустил их на бёдра.

— Предполагаю, у меня не будет выбора.

— Ну, я знаю, что ты будешь готовить. И я не смогу остановить тебя, даже если захочу. Тогда… — Уилл остановился, глядя на загорелые руки Ганнибала на своей бледной коже. — Тогда я могу… ты знаешь… я могу делать всё остальное. Если ты хочешь. Я не против.

Ганнибал потянулся вверх, чтобы провести пальцем по его подбородку и щеке.

— А ты этого хочешь?

Уилл прильнул к его руке, избегая смотреть в глаза. Он не думал об этом. Всегда просто предполагал, что будет заниматься большей частью домашней работы. И это казалось нормальным. Правильным.

— Я хочу… — Он сделал какой-то неудачный жест рукой.

Ганнибал поймал его руку и поднёс к губам, целуя пальцы.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Не похоже, что я буду делать больше, чем сейчас. Меньше, на самом деле, если ты возьмёшь на себя приготовление пищи. Так что неважно.

— Так же неважно, как починить мне кран. Или купить мне ящик для инструментов. Переделать мой ночник, чтобы не трещал, или встроить посудомоечную машину, или…

— Не важно. Ничего из этого не важно. Я просто хочу убедиться, что у тебя всё хорошо. Что у тебя есть всё, что нужно.

— Ты хочешь заботиться обо мне.

Уилл не просто хотел, он ощущал потребность заботиться о Ганнибале. Он сглотнул и прикусил губу изнутри. Похоже, он просто думал, что Ганнибал не справится сам. Как будто он рассуждал так, словно необходим Ганнибалу, или что-то вроде того.

— Это совсем не так, — ответил Уилл.

— А разве такой уж большой грех, если бы было так?

— Разве мы не собирались одеться и идти разгребать сарай?

Ганнибал опустил его и перевернул так, чтобы Уилл оказался под ним, тёплый, голый и плотно прижатый. Уилл немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и раздвинул ноги, чтобы Ганнибал смог лечь между ними.

— Собирались. — Ганнибал наклонился и поцеловал его, мягко соприкасаясь губами и носами. — И всё ещё можем. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ничто из того, что ты сказал или решил так тщательно утаить, меня не расстраивает. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я помогал по дому кроме готовки, то почему нет. Если ты этого не хочешь, я не буду настаивать.

Уилл молча смотрел на него в течение нескольких секунд.

— Как ты умудряешься всегда делать вещи такими простыми?

— Большинство вещей просты, если наберёшься храбрости честно посмотреть на них.

— Тогда как тебе удаётся набраться храбрости?

Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся.

— Я и не набрался, если ты помнишь. Могу с ходу вспомнить полдюжины раз, когда тебе приходилось вытаскивать из меня правду клещами. Но вместе мы, по-моему, хорошо справляемся, разве не так?

— Думаю, что неплохо. — Уилл снова поцеловал его и скользнул руками в задние карманы джинс Ганнибала. — В большинстве случаев. Но мы отвратительно вылезаем из кровати.

— Мне это удалось. Ты затащил меня обратно.

— И не жалею об этом.

Их следующий поцелуй длился так долго, что голодная Дейзи начала лизать ухо Ганнибала, чтобы привлечь внимание. Она была единственной большой собакой, которой такие фокусы удавались без запрыгивания на кровать, на которую, как знала вся стая, прыгать нельзя. Но она всё же умудрилась лизнуть и, кажется, была чрезвычайно довольна собой.

Ганнибал откинул голову и, сощурившись, уставился на Дейзи. Она радостно облизнула его ещё раз. Влажный след тянулся от подбородка до макушки, когда Ганнибал повернулся к Уиллу, по-прежнему подозрительно щурясь.

Уилл попытался удержать серьёзное лицо, но его выдержки хватило на пару секунд.

— Возможно, сначала нам нужно заняться перемещением на второй этаж, а не сараем, — проговорил Ганнибал.

— Ты думаешь, этого не случится, когда у нас будет настоящая спальня?

— Я думаю, что мы могли бы закрыть дверь.

Уилл пригладил его обслюнявленные волосы, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

— Это всё твоя вина. Они тебя любят. Всё эти твои сосиски.

Ганнибал перевёл взгляд на Дейзи, которая положила голову на край матраса и смотрела на него с надеждой. Он потянулся и почесал её за ухом.

— Могло быть и хуже. — Он остановился. — Я подумал, что могу готовить и для собак тоже, если ты не возражаешь.

Уилл не возражал, но из постели они всё равно выбрались только через час.


	25. Пари

Вскоре после того, как они определились со списком гостей, Уиллу позвонил отец.

— Я слышал, вас можно поздравить.

Уилл тупо моргнул, уставившись в стену кабинета.

— От кого ты слышал?

— Одна милая девушка нашла меня в Роуло. Говорит, что знает твоего Ганнибала. Она приедет со мной.

— Чио?

— Она самая. Тихая такая. И она мне нравится. Когда свадьба?

— Я не знаю. Мы ждали тебя.

— Ну, я буду у вас примерно через неделю, так что поторапливайтесь.

И повесил трубку. Уилл тут же набрал Ганнибала.

— Уилл? Какой приятный сюрприз.

— Твоя подруга Чио и мой отец вместе едут из Канады. Через неделю будут здесь.

Ганнибал молчал секунду или две.

— Это не то, что я ожидал от тебя услышать.

— А что ты ожидал?

— Подумал, у тебя появились возражения по поводу меню. Я послал тебе письмом чуть раньше.

Уилл открыл электронную почту и прокрутил вниз, пока не увидел адрес Ганнибала. Он внимательно ознакомился с содержимым письма.

— Мда, ты не ошибся на счёт моих возражений, — наконец сказал Уилл. — Особенно учитывая, что у нас есть только неделя. Каким образом ты найдёшь время для всего этого? И кто, скажи пожалуйста, будет это есть? У нас осталось всего десять гостей.

Ганнибал сделал паузу.

— Признаю, у меня были некоторые проблемы с выбором.

— Приготовить всё — ни разу не решение этой проблемы.

— Да, я в курсе. Очень странная для меня дилемма, ведь обычно принятие решений не бывает настолько сложным.

— Тебе нужна помощь?

— Возможно, ты мог бы рассказать мне, какое блюдо твой отец любит больше всего.

— Конечно. Давай обсудим это вечером?

Ганнибал согласился, и они попрощались. Никто не уточнял, в чьём доме они встретятся вечером. Теперь почти всегда это был дом Уилла. Вещи Ганнибала постепенно мигрировали туда, по одному сушёному черепу летучей мыши или шёлковому карманному платку за раз.

Когда же Уилл вернулся домой тем самым вечером, на крыльце его приветствовал полный набор самурайских доспехов. Он уставился на доспехи. Доспехи уставились на него. В глубине души Уилл понимал, что в конечном счёте это великое литовское переселение однажды закончится, но не думал, что это случится до свадьбы.

Он толкнул дверь ногой и коленом придержал собак.

— Ганнибал? Ты же ведь не собираешься поставить эту штуку в спальне, верно?

Ганнибал спустился по лестнице, рукава рубашки были закатаны по локоть, по лбу струился пот.

— Я надеялся успеть разместить его до твоего прихода.

— Но не в спальне.

По выражению лица Ганнибала было ясно, что местом назначения действительно является спальня, но он быстро сменил курс.

— Я думал сделать комнату над верандой своим кабинетом. Доспехи можно поставить там.

— Отлично, договорились. Тебе нужна помощь?

— Не мог бы ты занять собак?

Уилл отправился кидать им палки, пока Ганнибал маневрировал по лестнице.

Примерно через полчаса Ганнибал появился на пороге, уже без пота, в другой одежде и с двумя чашками кофе. Они сели на веранде, в то время как собаки носились по двору размытыми пятнами на ярко-зелёной траве.

— Куда ты их денешь на время церемонии? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Куда я их дену?

— Они, несомненно, будут мешать, если оставить их на открытом воздухе, а внутри сметут стол.

— Я не уверен, что доверил бы им охранять утку по-пекински, но собаки вполне могут посидеть на веранде. Или в сарае у прохода.

Ганнибал взглянул на него с серьёзным сомнением.

— Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы сказать, что я согласен? Они умеют долго сидеть на месте.

— Мне кажется, это ненужный риск.

— Кормить моего отца сырой рыбой — вот что ненужный риск.

— Сашими был одним из вариантов, чтобы включить японское меню. Вижу, это была не лучшая идея. Но собак можно запереть наверху, разве нет? Как ты говоришь, всё будет длиться недолго.

Уилл смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом свистнул собак. Те радостно подбежали, пыхтя и задыхаясь в предвкушении. Уилл заставил их всех сесть и обернулся к Ганнибалу.

— Как долго? Пятнадцать минут? Я имею в виду настоящую церемонию, а не все эти расшаркивания до этого.

— Двадцать.

Они прожигали друг друга взглядами. Уилл не верил, что церемония может занять двадцать минут, ну да ладно. Раз уж Ганнибал захотел сыграть именно так.

— Я предлагаю тебе пари. Они просидят так двадцать минут, тогда я выиграю. Если не смогут, выиграешь ты, и я запру их на время мероприятия.

— Что ты хочешь в случае выигрыша?

Уилл несколько минут тёр подбородок, ладонью скобля щетину, а потом посмотрел на Ганнибала и мило улыбнулся.

— Мы отправимся на рыбалку на весь наш медовый месяц. Только ты, я, хижина у озера и много, много рыбьих кишок…

Он наблюдал, как лицо Ганнибала одновременно засветилось от упоминания медового месяца и пыталось не пойти трещинами, дабы не показать всё, что он думает о рыбалке в качестве свадебного путешествия, а не какой-нибудь экскурсии по европейским замкам или месяца на пляжах Бали.

— По рукам?

Ганнибал слегка склонил голову.

— Я согласен с твоими условиями.

— Говоришь так, будто уже знаешь, что проиграл.

— Это честная сделка. И удобная в некотором роде. Я думал, мне придётся гораздо больше трудиться, чтобы услышать твои мысли по поводу медового месяца.

Рот Уилла дёрнулся.

— Давай посмотрим меню. Установи таймер на своём телефоне, чтобы ты точно знал, когда проиграешь.

Через двадцать минут таймер на телефоне Ганнибала заиграл Баха. Собаки не двигались. Уилл встал, чтобы накормить их. Ни один из них не упомянул пари, и Ганнибал опустил голову, полностью погрузившись в планирование меню.


	26. Сарай

В конце концов Уилл почувствовал облегчение от того, что они пригласили на свадьбу Беверли, Прайса и Зеллера. Это означало, что он без толики сожаления мог принять их помощь в раскопках завалов сарая.

Они с Ганнибалом уже начали этим заниматься, но Уилл тогда полагал, что у них будет больше времени. Теперь же до приезда отца и Чио оставалось три дня, Ганнибал с головой окунулся в закупку и приготовление пищи, а у Уилла оставалось ещё полдюжины предметов из антиквариата сельхозтехники в том месте, где должна была пройти церемония.

Беверли появилась после работы, притащив на буксире Зеллера с Прайсом. Джимми оделся как всегда, а вот Брайан пошёл дальше и явился в рваных джинсах и футболке с Микки Маусом. Уилл видел их обоих на рождественской вечеринке Ганнибала, но принимать их в своём доме оказалось иначе. Словно нарушалась целостность его домашнего очага. Похоже, что Зеллер чувствовал себя так же, потому что передвигался молча, держа руки в карманах, временами застывая в настороженной позе, от которой Уилл почему-то чувствовал несказанное облегчение.

Алана подъехала через несколько минут после них, и Уилл повёл всех в сарай.

Беверли несколько секунд молча оглядывалась.

— Вау. Вообще-то ты сказал, что начал.

— Мы и начали. Просто зашли не слишком далеко. Всю технику можно будет вывезти на машине, но для начала нужно расчистить путь.

— Принято, — отрапортовала Бев.

Она помогала наравне с остальными. Где-то через пару часов они почти закончили, несмотря на остановки Зеллера и Прайса для приветствия собак — Прайс салютовал им с энтузиазмом, Зеллер с насторожённостью — и Уилл уже отбуксировал на машине нечто, похожее на пыточное орудие для кукурузы. А затем они пили свежий лимонад с розмарином, который таинственным образом появился на верстаке рядом с сараем одновременно с набором бокалов, которые Уиллу, кажется, не принадлежали. Абсолютно точно не принадлежали. По всей видимости, он стал их счастливым обладателем на днях.

Прайс посмотрел бокал на просвет и медленно кивнул.

— Я бы вышел за него только ради этого лимонада.

— Любой может приготовить лимонад, — проворчал Зеллер.

— Не правда. Слишком тонкий баланс. Особенно, когда добавляешь травы. Розмарин — рискованный выбор. Он может перебить вкус даже в минимальном количестве.

— Ставлю двадцать баксов, что смогу сделать так же хорошо, как и он. Может быть, не всё, что было на рождественской вечеринке… — Он посмотрел на Уилла.

— Боюсь, тебе нужно быть более конкретным, — ответил Уилл.

— Все эти канапе со сливками. Я съел штук двадцать, но так и не понял, из чего они состоят. Но лимонад, лимонад я могу приготовить вкусно.

— Тогда я жду твой лимонад, — сказал Прайс. Он вернулся в сарай с видом человека, который только что выиграл в лотерее.

Зеллер нахмурился, но поспешил за ним.

— Будет ли уместным делать ставку на то, что твои коллеги собираются замутить? — задумчиво проговорила Беверли. — Вообще-то мне плевать, но я всё равно ставлю на это.

— Ставок больше нет, — ухмыльнулась Алана.

Уилл тоже не поддержал эту идею.

Вечером, после того, как Уилл всех проводил и отдыхал в кресле на веранде, Ганнибал принёс ему ещё один бокал лимонада.

— Как там дела? — поинтересовался Уилл. Он не видел свою кухню с восьми утра и не был уверен, что узнает её прямо сейчас.

— Я справился со всем, запланированным на сегодня, — отозвался Ганнибал.

— Спасибо за лимонад. И сейчас, и до этого. Тебе не обязательно было. Я знаю, как у тебя много дел.

— Это достаточно просто и легко отвлекает от более сложных блюд. Как сарай?

— Почти вычищен. Остались мелочи. Завтра приедет женщина, которая пожелала забрать всю фермерскую технику.

Ганнибал сел рядом с Уиллом. Его рука свисала со спинки кресла, и Уилл потянулся, чтобы подцепить указательным пальцем палец Ганнибала.

Солнце почти зашло, температура падала. Было уже достаточно холодно, чтобы сидеть в темноте и пить ледяной лимонад, но холод стекла и резкий ветер будто привели Уилла в чувство. В этот момент он увидел своё будущее, и холод тут же перестал ощущаться.

— Три дня. Уже два, на самом деле, — проговорил Уилл.

— Два дня, — тихо повторил Ганнибал.

— Нервничаешь?

— Не представляешь даже.

— Да. Я тоже.

Они сидели вместе, пока солнце не зашло полностью, и лёд не растаял в бокалах.


	27. Свадьба

Трейлер загрохотал и остановился на подъездной дорожке. Это было вечером как раз накануне свадьбы. Уилл с собаками поспешил навстречу, махая рукой отцу, который выбрался в сгущавшиеся сумерки. Листья под ногами разлетались от сильного ветра. Бо Грэм наклонился, чтобы почесать Бастера за ухом, а затем повернулся и предложил руку своей спутнице, появившейся в освещённом проёме трейлера.

Уилл добрался до них, когда женщина уже спустилась. Они внимательно посмотрели друг на друга. Её лицо было прохладным и спокойным, а вот Уилл был уверен, что его собственное лицо отражает все бурлящие в нём волнения. Единственная выжившая из семьи Ганнибала. Почти единственный его гость и, возможно, самый важный человек в его жизни. Уилл напрягся, сжался, но не издал ни звука.

Отец похлопал его между лопаток.

— Мальчик мой. Уилл. Он умеет говорить, правда. Уилл, это Чио. Сестра твоего Ганнибала или что-то типа того. — Он обернулся к ней. — Правильно?

— Достаточно близко к правде, да.

— Ну по крайней мере говоришь ты точно так же, как он.

Уиллу наконец-то удалось прочистить горло и протянуть руку.

— Приятно с вами познакомиться.

Чио пожала его руку легко и изящно.

— Мне тоже. Ганнибал, наверное, не рассказывал вам обо мне.

— Немного.

— Как и мне о вас. Он этого не любит.

Уилл кивнул. Он взял Зои на руки, главным образом для того, чтобы хоть чем-то их занять.

— Он многое предпочитает держать в секрете. Полагаю, у вас это общее.

Она нисколько не улыбнулась, но Уилл заметил, как смягчились черты её лица.

— Можно и так сказать. Он внутри?

Уилл кивнул снова, но дверь распахнулась, и сам Ганнибал появился в поле зрения. Он протянул руки, когда ещё только спускался с крыльца, и Чио пошла ему навстречу. Ганнибал взял её ладони в свои и поцеловал каждую. Она что-то тихо прошептала ему, настолько тихо, что Уилл уловил только движение губ, и Ганнибал ответил почти так же беззвучно.

Хватило трёх секунд, чтобы тягучая ревность расползлась по всему телу Уилла, но отец быстро оборвал его саморазрушение, передав в руки довольно тяжёлую дорожную сумку Чио — тёмно-коричневая кожа с золотым тиснёным «Ч» на ручке.

— Для меня найдётся комната? А то трейлер кажется немного тесноватым после недели совместного путешествия. — Бо ласково похлопал железный бок фургона.

— Твою сумку тоже донести?

Отец посмотрел на него и жестом показал, чтобы тот уже убрался с дороги. Уилл последовал совету, по пути кивнув Ганнибалу и Чио. Ганнибал очень быстро, но тепло посмотрел в ответ, прежде чем отвернуться обратно к Чио. Пришлось напомнить себе, что это справедливо. Они не виделись много лет. Он не должен быть центром внимания Ганнибала ежесекундно.

Просто он привык к этому, вот и всё.

Уилл отвёл отца наверх и показал две комнаты для гостей, обставленные на прошлой неделе вещами, привезёнными из дома Ганнибала. В комнате Чио было синее с золотом парчовое покрывало и японский комод. Уилл поставил её сумку на кровать. Она вписывалась идеально.

В другой комнате стояла чёрная массивная деревянная кровать с вырезанной в изголовье сценой охоты, чёрным покрывалом и тёмно-красными шторами, которые с первого взгляда были похожи на кровоподтёки с потолка. В дополнение ко всему этому шли цветастые обои семидесятых годов.

Бо Грэм засунул руки в карманы и пару раз качнулся на каблуках в дверном проёме.

— Так кто же жертва? Это я? Ты можешь честно признаться. Я не сбегу. Я прожил хорошую жизнь.

— Папа.

— Ты не должен проводить сатанинские ритуалы до медового месяца. То же самое касается призыва демонов. В этом я почти уверен.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Всё не так уж плохо. В его доме смотрелось даже красиво.

— Он же понимает, что его дома больше нет? Или это место тоже начнёт зарастать рогами и причудливыми травами?

— Он собирается выращивать травы в сарае, — возразил Уилл.

— Думаю, мне стоит вернуться к Рождеству. Удостовериться, что у вас есть нормальная ёлка.

Уилл спрятал улыбку, пока распахивал шторы, впуская сумеречный свет.

— Конечно, как тебе угодно.

— Каковы мои шансы увидеть внуков?

Улыбка Уилла застыла на лице.

— Что?

— Вы женитесь. Я бы назвал это самым логичным вопросом.

— Я… Мы не обсуждали это.

— Хорошо, так обсудите. И отчитайся потом. И если получишь ответ «да», скажи ему, что за мной остаётся последнее слово в оформлении детской. Схожу за своими вещами.

Бо вышел из комнаты, а Уилл медленно осел на край массивной кровати. Идея завести детей ни разу в жизни не приходила ему в голову. Вообще никогда. Ни с Ганнибалом, ни с любым другим партнёром. Ганнибал был бы тоже не в восторге от этой идеи. Шум, беспорядок. Уиллу повезло, что он мирится с семью собаками, да и вообще они оба достаточно заняты, и если продолжится сотрудничество с Джеком и компанией…

— Уилл?

Уилл вздохнул с горем пополам, когда Ганнибал коснулся его плеча. Хватка была крепкой, он присел на кровать рядом.

— Что такое?

— Ничего. Просто… задумался.

— О чём?

— Ни о чём конкретно, — Уилл покачал головой. — Правда, ни о чём. Мой отец может вернуться на Рождество.

— Буду рад увидеть его снова.

— Он думает, что твоя комната для гостей выглядит как место, где проводят сатанинские ритуалы.

Ганнибал сделал паузу.

— Возможно, нам стоит сделать небольшой косметический ремонт и перестановку. Времени было так мало.

— Мы могли бы всё отложить.

— Я не хотел откладывать.

— Да. Я тоже.

Всё было так поспешно, словно свадьба по залёту, словно каждый боялся, что другой успеет передумать. Но никто так и не передумал, и вот они здесь. Уже получили лицензию. И Ганнибал попросил провести церемонию своего знакомого — то ли священника, то ли пастора, то ли вообще главу какого-то сомнительного культа (сомнительного для Уилла, по крайней мере), который даже не думал что-то уточнять. Еды было больше, чем могли бы съесть двенадцать человек. И погода тоже обещала быть хорошей. Внутри трепетала почти тревожная лёгкость, но все эти приготовления очень много значили для Ганнибала. Возможно, в данной ситуации Уиллу полностью следовало положиться на его удачу.

— Завтра, — тихо сказал Уилл.

Ганнибал взял его за руку.

— Завтра.

***

Завтра пришло с рассветной грозой, которая дребезжала стёклами, но к восьми утра оставила небо чистым, а землю умытой. Ганнибала невозможно было заставить покинуть кухню ни угрозами, ни силой, ни расправой стаи голодных собак. Уилл решил, что лучше будет покормить их консервами и сухим кормом на крыльце, чем лишний раз нервировать Ганнибала.

Чио скользнула вслед за ним, как лесная тень, пахнущая дождём, опавшими листьями и слабым запахом пороха. Она стояла, держа руки сложенными за спиной, и наблюдала, как собаки жадно зарываются мордами в свои миски. И молчала.

— У Ганнибала похожий одеколон, — заметил Уилл.

— Это тот же самый. Он отправляет мне его из флорентийского магазина. — Она кивнула на собак. — Им ещё что-нибудь нужно?

— Пожалуй, помочиться на каждый куст. Но с этим они справятся без моей помощи.

— Тогда пойдём со мной.

Уилл последовал за ней по мокрой траве, которую он так и не удосужился подрезать, мимо затерянного и непроданного куска сельхозтехники прямо к сараю. Невероятно, но он был целиком заполнен цветами.

Белые и чёрные розы, перевитые между собой, свисали гирляндами с потолка. Чёрные георгины и белые ромашки рассыпались по сеновалу. Чёрно-белые каллы, чёрный геллеборус и белый дигиталис, чёрные тюльпаны — всё это переплеталось с белой вуалью и украшало свадебную арку. Уилл смотрел, разинув рот.

— Ты одобряешь?

Уиллу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить.

— Эээ… да. Это ты сделала?

Она склонила голову.

— Ганнибал попросил меня.

— Когда? Вы же приехали прошлой ночью?

— Несколько дней назад.

Уилл покачал головой.

— Не представляю, как возможно сотворить это за несколько дней. Но спасибо.

— Спасибо тебе, — тихо ответила Чио. — Я никогда не видела его настолько счастливым после того, как умерла Миша. Пока я не приехала сюда вчера вечером и не увидела его рядом с тобой.

Она оставила Уилла одного в окружении цветов, дышать весной и бороться со слезами.

***

Церемония началась в десять. Беверли играла на скрипке, пока они с Ганнибалом шли по проходу. Уилл был уверен, что это была её собственная инициатива, потому что Ганнибал слегка приподнял бровь, но Уилл лишь мягко улыбнулся. Может быть, Бев немного не хватало практики, но ему нравились и звуки музыки, поднимающиеся к сводам сарая, и пляшущие пылинки в солнечных лучах.

Таинственный пастор Ганнибала спросил их, готовы ли они взять друг друга в законные мужья, заботиться друг о друге в болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности, до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит их. Сердце Уилла учащённо стучало, грудь распирало от почти излишнего счастья. Конечно, они готовы. Они уже давно заботились друг о друге.

После слов клятвы Ганнибал поцеловал его, они обменялись кольцами, которые тут же стали нагреваться от кожи. Ганнибал коснулся лбом лба Уилла, и он почувствовал, что уже второй раз за день готов разрыдаться.

Уилл дёрнул головой, когда щёлкнула вспышка. Они не нанимали фотографа, хотя многие из гостей фотографировали на телефон, но никто точно не пользовался вспышкой. Он повертел головой и заметил кусочек ускользающего леопардового принта у двери сарая.

Уилл обвинительно посмотрел на Джека и Зеллера, но Зеллер тут же поднял руки в отрицании, а Джек хмурился вслед Фредди Лаундс, как будто раздумывал кинуться прямиком за ней. Белла положила ему руку на плечо, но такая же мысль пришла к Уиллу слишком поздно. Ганнибал уже шагал по проходу, и Чио тоже исчезла.

Он побежал за ними. Взглянул на лицо Ганнибала, которое таило такую злобу, что перестало иметь хоть какое-то выражение и застыло в холодной ледяной маске. Его лицо почти испугало даже Уилла. Но совсем не испугало Фредди Лаундс. Она способна была сказать нечто искромётное, а Уилл совсем не был уверен, что произойдёт, когда маска Ганнибала треснет. Было бы лучше для всех, если бы он её не догнал.

Но он догнал, вернее, это сделала Чио. От двери сарая Уилл видел её прямо за спиной Фредди, и Ганнибала, застывшего с другой стороны. Лаундс прижимала камеру к груди и со свойственным ей наглым выражением пыталась выскользнуть и поскорее свалить, впрочем, попытки её успехом не увенчались.

Ганнибал подготовил для них с Уиллом тёмно-серые смокинги на этот день, Чио была одета в платье чуть светлее. Фредди между ними смотрелась так, будто её вот-вот заживо похоронят в траурном саване. Ну или, может, это всего лишь гиперактивное воображение Уилла. Он надеялся на последнее, потому что у них было как минимум двенадцать свидетелей, уже высыпавших в дверь сарая.

Джек было шагнул вперёд, но Бо остановил его.

— Оставь его. Его дом, его свадьба. Человек имеет право уладить всё так, как он хочет.

Джек взглянул на Уилла, и тот, хоть и неохотно, направился в сторону Ганнибала. Человек, безусловно, имеет право уладить дела, как хочется, но муж этого человека обязан удостовериться, что того не арестуют в процессе.

К тому моменту, когда он подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать разговор, Фредди Лаундс уже отдавала Ганнибалу карту памяти.

— Думаю, меньшее, что вы можете сделать, это заплатить мне, — выдала она. — Фотографии получились хорошие, а свадебная фотосессия в наши дни стоит недёшево.

— Даже невзирая на то, что они свадебные, эти фотографии могут обойтись вам в кругленькую сумму, мисс Лаундс.

— Как, чёрт возьми, ты узнала о моей свадьбе? — воскликнул Уилл.

— Я и не знала, что это твоя свадьба. Кто-то, кажется, забыл меня пригласить, — она раздвинула губы в, как она вероятно считала, очаровательной улыбке. — Можешь себе представить? Я только увидела, что половина Бюро приехала сюда, и подумала, что тут развернётся крутое дело.

— Значит, ты просто решила подкрасться и шпионить за нами?

— Ты как будто удивлён.

Уилл с Ганнибалом переглянулись. Нет, никто из них не был удивлён, но Ганнибал всё ещё выглядел так, будто Фредди должна заплатить за это в более твёрдой валюте, чем карта памяти. Она снова попыталась увернуться и сбежать, но Чио так сильно стиснула её плечо рукой, что та вздрогнула.

Ганнибал медленно вдохнул.

— Уилл, будь так добр, займи наших гостей. Я бы хотел ещё пару минут поговорить с мисс Лаундс.

Уилл не был до конца уверен в правильности такого поступка — оставить Ганнибала наедине с Фредди, или, скорее, наедине с Чио, что казалось ещё страшнее. Но Ганнибал выглядел уже гораздо спокойнее. Поэтому Уилл всё же ретировался к сараю, оставляя их одних. Все гости наблюдали, как Ганнибал любезно беседует с Фредди Лаундс, и как та постепенно бледнеет под своей леопардовой шляпкой. Когда она передала фотоаппарат и сумку для проверки Чио, Джек удовлетворённо заворчал.

— Есть какая-то причина, по которой на твоей свадьбе присутствуют папарацци? — спросил Уилла отец.

— Она криминальный репортёр, — ответил за него Джек.

Беверли сделала кислую физиономию.

— Скорее ведёт сайт об убийствах, и она писала некоторые неприятные вещи об Уилле.

— TattleCrime, — вспомнила неожиданно миссис Комеда. — Конечно, я не одобряю подобную тактику, но пишет она весьма информативно.

— Если учесть, что треть информации она выдумывает, — сказал Зеллер, переводя дыхание.

— Больше трети, — поддержал Прайс. — Эй, эй, подожди! — Он поймал Бастера за ошейник, когда тот промчался между его ног, яростно тявкая.

Уилл подхватил его на руки. Остальные собаки вежливо наблюдали за происходящим, сидя у стены сарая, где Уилл велел им находиться на время церемонии.

— Ты немного опоздал, приятель. — Он взглянул на Ганнибала и Чио, которые сопровождали Фредди к её машине. — Давайте пойдём внутрь. Я не могу судить, насколько готова еда, но напитки точно ждут.

Тарелочки с разложенными на них яствами были уже сервированы, Ганнибал и Чио присоединились к остальным, как только машина Фредди Лаундс скрылась из виду. Ганнибал запустил настоящую виниловую пластинку на антикварном проигрывателе, чем восхитил отца Уилла, тем временем все гости разбрелись, чтобы перекусить и пообщаться. Уилл беспокоился о том, что не все найдут общие темы для разговора, но Фредди оказала им услугу, предоставив пищу для беседы. Уже позже, вдоволь насмотревшись на попытки отца приударить за миссис Комеда, Уилл вышел на веранду с бокалом виски, смешанного с лимонадом.

Ганнибал нашёл его там и поцеловал в шею.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я в порядке. Если ты не против, чтобы мой отец начал встречаться с твоей бывшей.

— Думаю, из них получится достаточно интересная партия, — Ганнибал замолчал и обнял Уилла за талию. — Расскажешь мне, о чём ты так задумался прошлым вечером?

Разумеется, Ганнибал не забыл. Уилл откинулся на него спиной, разглядывая бескрайние поля. Он знал, что должен сказать. Возможно, было бы гораздо лучше, если бы он сделал это пораньше. Но слова не шли.

— Расскажу. Но не сейчас, ладно?

— Хорошо. Тогда, может, ты пойдёшь со мной внутрь? Настало время десерта.

Уилл позволил затянуть себя обратно в дом. Он не видел их свадебный торт и даже до конца не был уверен в его существовании и том, что Ганнибал нашёл время на его создание, но теперь торт стоял посреди старого кухонного стола — три слоя гладкой чёрной глазури с белыми цветами: как настоящими, так и изготовленными вручную из белого шоколада. На верхушке лежало сахарное, идеально анатомически выверенное сердце в окружении крошечных цветов, словно вытекающих из его обрубленных артерий.

Бо Грэм долго таращился на него, а потом закатил глаза, видимо, припоминая сатанинскую спальню. Уиллу пришлось прятать улыбку за кашлем.

— Кажется, я влюбилась, — горячо зашептала Беверли. — Я готова выйти замуж за кого угодно, лишь бы заполучить такой торт.

— Сначала стоит попробовать, чтобы судить о нём справедливо, — сказал Ганнибал. Он разрезал его и накормил Уилла первым кусочком — внутри торт оказался красным с насыщенным шоколадным кремом.

Пока он обслуживал гостей, Уиллу пришло в голову, что никто из них, кажется, не посчитал подобный торт странным выбором для свадьбы. Вероятно, как раз чего-то подобного они и ожидали. Подобное осознание оказалось не самым привычным чувством, и уж точно не самым приятным. Его словно обнажили, но, быть может, Уилл сам себе напридумывал всякого.

Намного позже, после ухода гостей Уилл с отцом совместно готовили ужин, пока Ганнибал с Чио уселись на крыльце и вели неспешную беседу на японском. Покончив и с ужином, и с беседами, Уилл и Ганнибал улеглись в кровать. Их кровать, их спальня. Их дом. Дом Ганнибала был почти пуст. Он выставил его на продажу и уже получил несколько предложений.

Ганнибал прижался и положил голову ему на грудь.

— Я знаю, что это наша первая брачная ночь, и не хочу создавать прецедент, но, кажется, устал гораздо сильнее, чем ожидал.

Уилл положил руку ему на затылок и улыбнулся в темноте.

— У меня такое чувство, что большинство первых брачных ночей проходит именно так. Спать. У нас ещё полно времени.

— Медовый месяц, — сонно пробормотал Ганнибал.

— О, ты получишь его. Настоящий деревенский, с кучей рыбьих кишок. Тебе понравится.

Ганнибал хмыкнул, но это была его единственная реакция. Когда Уилл выключал свет, он уже спал.

Уилл лежал ещё некоторое время без сна, ощущая тепло Ганнибала, его дыхание и вес. Слова бесконечно вращались в его голове: _теперь это твоя жизнь, ваша жизнь._ Знание сопровождало его весь день, кружило над ним, подобно рассвету, скользящему по вершине холма. И сейчас он почти мог в это поверить.


	28. Медовый месяц

Ганнибал вышел из аэропорта прямо под палящее солнце Майами. Быстро надел солнцезащитные очки и тут же чуть приспустил их, чтобы взглянуть на Уилла.

— Домик у озера. По-моему, так звучали твои слова? Рыбьи кишки и так далее.

— Не волнуйся, рыбьих кишок у нас будет в достатке.

Уилл заказал им такси и дал водителю адрес пристани. Примерно через час, после подписания всех документов и получения ключей, агент по аренде пожал Уиллу руку и оставил их на борту тридцатитрёхфутовой яхты с корпусом из белого стекловолокна и внутренней отделкой из красного дерева. На боку красовалась надпись «Малабар Стар».

— Она не особо большая внутри, — сказал Уилл. — Но думаю, нам будет удобно. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Да, — мягко проговорил Ганнибал. Это были первые его слова с тех пор, как он увидел яхту. — Ты снова удивил меня.

— У тебя же нет морской болезни, верно?

— Никогда не было.

— Я и не думал, что твой желудок осмелится. — Он подтолкнул Ганнибала вперёд. — Ну?

Они взошли на палубу. Яхта действительно оказалась не слишком просторной, но каждая её часть была сделана аккуратно и чисто — полированное дерево и латунь, как внутри каюты, так и на палубе. Диван в салоне раскладывался в достаточно широкую двуспальную кровать. Камбуз был лучшим из всех, что удалось найти Уиллу.

Он с ужасом наблюдал, как Ганнибал осматривает обстановку и закупленные продукты, и облегчённо выдохнул, когда кухня получила одобрение.

— Всё нормально? — уточнил Уилл. — Я имею в виду, всё это. Я хотел сделать сюрприз, но понимаю, что это слишком большой сюрприз. Если хочешь, мы можем убраться отсюда и найти хороший отель.

Ганнибал положил одну руку ему на талию, другой провёл по щеке. Он так долго смотрел на Уилла, что тому пришлось опустить глаза. Тогда Ганнибал поцеловал его, мягко и медленно, просто ловя нижнюю губу Уилла зубами.

— Не хочу никакой отель. Куда мы отправимся?

— Куда угодно, — ответил Уилл. — Можем направиться к островам. В Карибский бассейн. Куда захочешь.

— Мы можем отправиться прямо сейчас? Или уже слишком поздно?

— Можем. Хотя за сегодня мы далеко не уйдём.

— Всё равно, давай начнём наше путешествие, — прошептал Ганнибал.

***

В ту ночь они стали на якорь возле Ки Бискейна. Ганнибал помогал Уиллу выбрать место для якорной стоянки, слегка хмурясь над картами.

— «М» означает илистое дно, — сказал ему Уилл.

— Это хорошо или плохо?

— В нашем случае — хорошо. Якорь будет лучше держаться. И у нас достаточно места, если начнёт качать.

— Мы же станем в зоне штиля у острова.

Уилл улыбнулся его макушке, гораздо более довольный, чем хотел показать.

— У тебя отлично выходит. К концу путешествия ты уже самостоятельно будешь ставить паруса.

Теперь, крепко стоя на якоре в лунном свете, они мягко покачивались на волнах. Ганнибал приготовил перечные стейки на ужин, а на следующий день Уилл обещал ему рыбу.

Они легли на кровать, которая в разложенном состоянии занимала половину каюты, лицом друг к другу.

— Второй шанс на первую брачную ночь, — заметил Уилл.

Ганнибал прошёлся взглядом вверх и вниз по его телу. Даже полностью одетый, Уилл почти физически ощущал этот взгляд кожей. Он потянулся навстречу, Ганнибал потянулся тоже, и в итоге они столкнулись носами, будто целовались в первый раз. Уилл со смехом выдохнул. Ганнибал прижался к углу рта, где начиналась улыбка Уилла.

— Чувствую себя странно, — признался Уилл.

— Почему?

— Не знаю. Никогда раньше не был женат.

— И я. Даже никогда не планировал.

— Знаю. Я тоже. — Тишина, повисшая между ними, стала почти осязаемой, и Уилл решился сломать её. — Что ж. У нас есть остаток жизни, чтобы к этому привыкнуть.

— Именно так.

И снова тишина. Ганнибал не моргая наблюдал за ним, так долго, что Уилл успел моргнуть за это время несколько раз. Он облизнул губы и опустил глаза.

— Мой отец спрашивал о детях.

Ганнибал на дюйм отодвинулся. Это выглядело почти непроизвольным движением. Глаза его были всё такими же немигающими, но гораздо шире, чем раньше.

— Это похоже на «нет», — заметил Уилл.

— Я никогда не рассматривал такой вариант.

— Как и я.

— Ты рассматриваешь это сейчас?

— Я не… я не знаю. Просто спрашиваю. — Уилл перекатился на живот и выдохнул в одеяло. — Неподходящее время, чтобы поднимать этот вопрос, да?

Ганнибал положил тёплую ладонь ему на спину.

— Так вот что было у тебя на уме всё это время.

— Это… да. Это и было у меня на уме. Как только он спросил. Я никогда не думал об этом раньше, да и сейчас… хотя я о многом не думал.

— Действительно. — Ганнибал поцеловал его плечо. — Но теперь у нас есть время подумать об этом. И поговорить об этом. Всё время, которое нам необходимо.

Уилл повернулся к нему и позволил рукам Ганнибала затащить себя в объятия.

— Я не знаю. Просто не знаю.

— Тебе и не обязательно знать.

Уилл лежал тихо, дыша в плечо Ганнибала.

— А что будет, если я узнаю?

— Тогда я не буду возражать.

Уилл хотел было спросить, действительно ли Ганнибал имеет в виду то, что сказал, но остановил себя. Если Ганнибал произнёс это вслух, значит, именно это он и имел в виду. Он немного расслабился и ближе прижался к Ганнибалу.

— Я всё ещё хочу поговорить об этом. Подумать об этом. Позже.

— Позже, — согласился Ганнибал, выдохнув это слово в лоб Уилла вместе с поцелуем. — А пока… — Он потянулся к волосам Уилла, но тот откинул голову назад и открыл шею для влажных поцелуев, для острого края зубов, заставляющих судорожно вздыхать и прижиматься ещё теснее.

Уилл занимался пуговицами на рубашке Ганнибала, Ганнибал занимался шеей Уилла. Горячий рот в непосредственном контакте с горлом сильно отвлекал. Руки, скользящие под рубашкой и крепко сжимающие его соски, отвлекали гораздо сильнее.

— Ты не помогаешь, — пробормотал Уилл. Последнее слово он почти пропищал, потому что Ганнибал больно ущипнул его.

— Разве нет?

— Хочешь, чтобы я сорвал к чертям все пуговицы с твоей рубашки?

— Только если ты планируешь пришить их лично.

Уилл остановился. Он толкнул Ганнибала вниз на кровать, схватил рубашку за полы и с силой потянул. Потребовалось несколько попыток и больше усилий, чем он думал, но пуговицы всё же разлетелись во все стороны, а Ганнибал наблюдал за ним полуприкрытыми глазами и со слабой улыбкой.

— Простишь сейчас? — спросил Уилл, уже зная ответ.

— Никоим образом. Тем более, я могу принять ответные меры.

— Какие…

Ганнибал сжал рубашку на спине Уилла и потянул в разные стороны. Ткань натянулась. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не нарушая контакт.

Уилл сглотнул.

— Это уже не просто пуговицы пришить.

— И я не обещаю возместить ущерб.

Ткань поддалась, и рубашка треснула по спине. Ганнибал потянул за один обрывок. Потом задумчиво взял в зубы оборванный край, оторвал полоску и посмотрел на Уилла.

— Да, — кивнул Уилл. — Что бы ты ни планировал с этим делать, да.

— Ты можешь быть удивлён.

— Ага, ты полон сюрпризов.

— Тогда нам нужно раздеться.

От остальной одежды они избавились без лишних жертв. Брюки, носки, нижнее бельё были откинуты на край кровати.

Ганнибал оторвал ещё одну полоску ткани.

— Иди сюда. Раздвинь ноги.

Уилл сделал, как просили, лёг сверху, так близко, что члены тёрлись друг о друга. А затем Ганнибал извернулся, чтобы обернуть ткань вокруг ног чуть ниже колен, связывая их вместе. Он туго затянул узел на одной ноге, потом на другой.

Уилл уставился на него, сердцебиение участилось. Он широко раздвинул ноги, и ноги Ганнибала разъехались тоже. Потом он попытался выкрутиться из пут, но узлы держали их крепко связанными.

Ганнибал потянулся к нему, уперевшись локтями в кровать. Уилл опустил голову для поцелуя, который начался лишь с лёгкого касания губ.

Уилл углубил его. Он оттянул зубами нижнюю губу Ганнибала и принялся посасывать. Каждое движение заставляло чувствовать, что они связаны.

— Это умышленно? Или импульс?

— Импульс, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Я сразу же захотел связать наши запястья, но тогда я не смогу прикоснуться к тебе.

Он скользнул руками по груди Уилла и слегка сжал соски. Уилл закрыл глаза и представил, каково это, когда твои руки двигаются и тащат за собой чужие руки.

— Сделай это.

— Будет неудобно. Тем более надо будет как-то выбраться.

Уилл потянулся за сумкой и вытащил из неё карманный нож.

— Мы справимся.

Ганнибал торжественно кивнул. Он связал свою левую руку с правой рукой Уилла. Когда он приступил к обвязыванию своей правой с левой Уилла, тому пришлось помочь. Их пальцы запутались в клочке ткани. Через секунду они целовались, беспомощно прижимаясь телами друг к другу, пока Ганнибал не изловчился, потянул запястья и опрокинул Уилла на кровать.

Уилл застонал, откидывая голову назад и прикрыв глаза.

— Трахни меня. Нет. Чёрт, у нас же не получится, верно?

— Тяжело, — признался Ганнибал. — Возможно, с некоторыми усилиями.

— Нет, так тоже хорошо. — Уилл двинул бёдрами и прижался, медленно скользнув членом по паху Ганнибала.

Ганнибал низко гортанно зарычал. Его веки затрепетали, но открылись, чтобы внимательно вглядеться в лицо Уилла. Уилл посмотрел на него в ответ, фиксируя, насколько Ганнибал кажется сосредоточенным и сконцентрированным, пока не осознал, что он — единственный в мире Ганнибала. И это знание стало лучшей частью его собственного мира.

Ткань врезалась в запястья. Уилл сжал руки Ганнибала, вывернул их и впился ногтями в его поясницу. Ганнибал дёрнул связанной ногой, подтащив ногу Уилла, прижимая её почти вплотную к плечу, и начал двигаться длинными медленными толчками. Его волосы упали вперёд, влажными кончиками стирая пот со лба Уилла.

Воздух между их телами стал горячим и влажным. Губы Ганнибала коснулись его губ, но они не целовались. Они двигались. Они качались. И губы были лишь ещё одной частью их тел, частью, которой можно было коснуться, потереться, почувствовать.

Пот смочил их ладони, делая скользкими. Их члены и животы стали липкими от смазки. Уилл пытался прижаться сильнее, болезненно желал, но ничего не мог сделать без Ганнибала, так же как и Ганнибал ничего не мог без Уилла. Узы держали их близко, вместе.

И только вместе они начали двигаться быстрее. Уилл напряг ноги, чтобы поддержать вес Ганнибала. Тот же сжимал его руки и скользил всем своим телом по влажной от пота коже, быстрее и быстрее.

Уилл почти задыхался, широко открыв рот.

— Давай. Быстрее, да…

Ганнибал опустил голову для ещё одного касания губ, соскользнул по щеке Уилла до линии роста волос, лизнул пот на виске и вдохнул запах.

— Я люблю тебя, — выкрикнул Уилл, зажмурив глаза. — Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я…

Ганнибал кончил беззвучно, продолжая двигаться и втирать горячую сперму в член Уилла, учащённо дыша в его волосы.

Уилл стиснул зубы и схватил Ганнибала за руки. Крепко сжал его бёдра и выгнулся, пока его собственный член дёргался снова и снова. Возможно, Уилл до сих пор что-то говорил, но не слышал из-за рёва крови в ушах.

Ганнибал всё повторял и повторял его имя. Глаза Уилла жгло. Он хотел прижать Ганнибала как можно ближе, но довольствовался тем, что перевернул их обоих на бок, выставив связанные руки перед собой, и целовал запястья Ганнибала, его пальцы и, наконец, рот.

— Нам нужно снять их? — спросил Ганнибал, голос был хриплым.

Уилл покачал головой. Путы нужно было снять как можно скорее. Ткань врезалась в кожу под коленями, и нога, поддерживающая вес Ганнибала, совсем затекла. Их нужно снять. Но прямо сейчас он не мог пробудить внутри себя ни малейшего желания двигаться.


	29. В ночь

Уилл оставил Ганнибала в постели с руками, ногами и волосами, раскинувшимися в совершенно немыслимых направлениях. Синяки вокруг его запястий и икр казались мягкими тенями на коже, а ещё Ганнибал улыбался во сне.

Уилл посмотрел на свои запястья. В солнечном свете фиолетовые следы выглядели чересчур яркими, сплетаясь с розовыми тонкими полосами. Все цвета этим утром казались необычайно яркими. Глубокое голубое небо, тёмное синее море с тысячей искр отражающегося от поверхности солнца. Даже леска будто бы светилась изнутри. Уилл рыбачил с рассвета, и рассвет играл всеми красками сразу.

Вторую рыбу Уилл вытащил из воды как раз в тот момент, когда Ганнибал поднялся на палубу. Рыбина оказалась больше первой и боролась за свою жизнь с полной самоотдачей. Уиллу пришлось даже немного отпустить леску, позволить ей остервенело бить по воде, чтобы измотать окончательно. Ганнибал встал рядом с ним. От него густо пахло потом, сексом, их смятой постелью, и от этих запахов Уилл чуть было не упустил рыбу.

Ганнибал, должно быть, заметил его колебания.

— Это наш ужин?

— Возможно. Завтрак у меня уже есть, — он кивнул на ведёрко рядом, наполовину наполненное морской водой и с плещущейся живой форелью средних размеров.

Ганнибал сел, свесив ноги за борт, и солнце тут же отразилось на босых ступнях и голой груди. Он забрал нож Уилла, и полез в ведро, чтобы крепко ухватить рукой извивающуюся рыбину. Затем толкнул нож под жабры и резко провернул его. Форель в последний раз ударилась об его руку и затихла. Ганнибал быстро надрезал её и двумя пальцами выскреб внутренности.

— Ты пялишься, — заметил Ганнибал.

Уилл сосредоточился на своей леске. Его лицо горело, возможно даже немного обгорело на солнце.

— Твой торговец рыбой разве продаёт её вместе с кишками?

— Вопрос базовой анатомии, — Ганнибал остановился. — Разумеется, я делал это раньше. Было так соблазнительно позволить тебе поверить в обратное. — Он использовал тупую сторону ножа, чтобы соскоблить внутренности в воду.

— Ну конечно, — Уилл краем глаза следил за его действиями, сосредоточившись на своём улове. Он думал, что рыба может предпринять ещё одну попытку вырваться, но та только слабо вспенила воду и повисла на крючке, чтобы Уилл наконец вытащил её на палубу — серебристую королевскую макрель, размером с его руку.

Они вместе наблюдали за её агонией. Уилл зажмурился в солнечном свете, отражающемся от серебристой чешуи. А затем Ганнибал поднёс нож и расправился с рыбой так же быстро, как и с форелью. Кишки отправились вслед за предыдущими в воду.

— Что думаешь с ней делать?

— Я должен сначала посмотреть, что она собой представляет. Но в первую очередь наш завтрак. — Ганнибал встал, подхватил их добычу и отправился к камбузу.

Уилл откинулся на палубу и смотрел на прозрачную обжигающую синеву неба. Очень скоро со стороны каюты начали подниматься волшебные запахи готовки.

***

Они двинулись дальше на юг, по каналу Хока до Ки-Ларго, и остановились там на ночь, а также провели целый день, который Ганнибал потратил, набивая камбуз вещами, о которых агентство по аренде навряд ли когда-либо задумывалось — в основном специями, и ещё тремя видами соли.

Остаток дня они провели, сидя бок о бок и разглядывая волны. Из улова Ганнибал приготовил на ужин суши, а остатки разложил по пакетам в холодильнике. Теперь они пили вино. И уши Уилла необратимо краснели, несмотря на солнцезащитный крем.

— Сегодня вечером мы двинемся в сторону Кэт Кейс, — сказал он. — Нужно будет плыть всю ночь напролёт.

— Чтобы увидеть берег на рассвете?

— Да, так будет безопаснее. И до тех пор земли мы толком не увидим. В основном много-много воды.

Но именно это ночное пересечение Гольфстрима, вне видимости земли, обёрнутое темнотой и подсвеченное лишь светом звёзд, и было главным событием запланированного Уиллом путешествия. Идея побыть с Ганнибалом наедине, по-настоящему в одиночестве. Он обернулся и обнаружил, что Ганнибал наблюдает за ним поверх своих солнцезащитных очков.

— У меня есть единственное видение, которое мне нужно, — сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл издал фальшивый стон.

— Не начинай.

— Я пока воздержусь. Мы должны отправляться, кажется? Солнце садится.

— Да. Пора отплывать.

Они отплыли от острова, когда солнце уже совсем опустилось. Позади них зажигались огни на причале. Вокруг, на судоходных путях, попадались огромные коммерческие суда, бо́льшая часть их была ещё видна на фоне фиолетового неба, навигационные огни едва заметно мелькали в сгущающихся сумерках.

Вскоре они полностью покинули прибрежную зону. Два часа Уилл стоял на мостике в прохладном воздухе и не видел ничего, кроме звёзд в любом направлении, куда бы не кинул взгляд.

Ганнибал встал за его спиной и обнял за талию.

Уилл откинулся на него.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты это увидел.

— Я вижу, — тихо сказал Ганнибал.

Звёзды над океаном обладали такой необычайной яркостью, которой не увидишь больше нигде. Уилл положил голову на плечо Ганнибала и смотрел вверх до тех пор, пока не закружилась голова.

— Мы могли бы плыть дальше. Купить собственную яхту.

— Исчезнуть на неизведанной территории?

— Да.

— Это то, чего ты хочешь?

— Иногда.

Ганнибал поцеловал его в висок. Когда он заговорил, его губы касались кожи Уилла.

— А иногда ты думаешь о своём отце. Семье. Друзьях.

Уилл прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как мир замыкается вокруг них.

— Иногда я думаю о тебе.

— Признаюсь, предпочитаю именно эти минуты.

Уилл обернулся в его объятиях. Они одновременно начали наклоняться, сначала соприкоснувшись лбами, затем губами. Дыхание и тело Ганнибала были тёплым островком в остывшем ночном воздухе.

— Семья, — повторил Уилл. — Как ты относишься к этому?

— Мы уже семья.

Уилл беспомощно улыбнулся в темноте.

— Да. Так ты не возражаешь, если нас станет больше?

— Я был бы не против. — Ганнибал обнял его рукой за затылок. — Я бы был рад этому. Хоть и много лет я не имел к ним никакого отношения, я люблю детей.

Уилл мог представлять в воображении Мишу, когда Ганнибал говорил о ней. И даже иногда, когда не говорил, например, сейчас.

— Не сразу, ладно? Через год или около того. Так что у нас полно времени. На такие ночи, как сейчас.

Ганнибал обхватил лицо Уилла обеими руками, а затем взял его запястья. Он безошибочно скользил по синякам, оставленным путами.

— На такие ночи, как сейчас.

— Именно.

Ганнибал поцеловал его запястья, Уилл вернул ему жест. Они уплывали в ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Счастливый конец для счастливой истории. Кто-то уходит в закат, кто-то уплывает в ночь. Даже жаль немного отпускать их, но думаю им нужно уже побыть, наконец, наедине. А у нас останутся все те приятные моменты, за которыми мы подсмотрели. Спасибо, что читали.


End file.
